Teen wolf season 3 Alternative Story (Losing all)
by theblacksheepwriter
Summary: Scott is feeling some changes that concerned him, Isaac is worried about the alfa s pack arrival, Mellisa feels that she is losing her son, Stiles is losing his best friend, Mr Argent his strength, Derek his self confidence,Scott and his friends must join forces to protect beacon hills before the town start to lose everything
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 1

Losing All

First I would like to apologize for my English, I´m not good enough but I really would like to share this story with you guys

Scott woke up suddenly, cold sweat was covering his face that nightmare was too much real, he saw himself being murdered by the Kanima, and meanwhile Allison Kanima´s new master was laughing over his dead body.

-Are you ok? - said Isaac´s voice breaking in from Scott´s window

-Dude, you scared me- reproached with nervous voice.

-You´re ready? - asked a mysterious Isaac.

-Now? - lamented Scott trying to rest a little more.

-I told you Scott-, Started Isaac growling. –Derek and his uncle are worried about a new Alfa´s pack that´s coming to beacon hills.

-We gotta be ready.

-I know, I know- agreed Scott still sleepy. –It´s just that…-

-There's lot of stuffs, the kanima, my mom discovering my secret, Gerard´s scape- the Alfa´s pack, Jackson leaving-,-he can´t control himself as the kanima, now that he´s a were…-

-Hey!-,- Jackson it's not your responsibility-

-Your mine- Scott reminded to Isaac with serious face.

-No, you didn´t turned me, but you helped me because we are friends- disagreed con some anger on his eyes.

-Jackson it's my friend too-

-Forget it Scot you´re just sad because everything with Allison its over-

Scott put his eyes on the sheets feeling Isaacs's words as knives through his skin rolling between his entrails every time he remembered a simple smile from Allison´s perfect and delightful mouth.

-Get over it-, -it's time to move on- advise Isaac pushing his back.

-We need to train hard every night, if Derek´s Uncle is right they´re forcing wolves all over the country to be their slaves to start a war against the Argent family-.

-I Know, I know- Agreed Scott annoyed, pulling out his pajama to dress his sports clothes to follow Isaac into the thickest part of the wood.

Melissa heard a rare noise at Scott´s Room so she ran out to discover what happened, when she entered on his son´s room, found it empty and cold, the window back his bed was up and the curtains were dancing with the wind, Melissa McCall put her hand over her chest and tried to calm herself, her son was a completely stranger for her, she was scared that someone could discover his secret and try to hurt him again, she needed to do something quickly but what she could do? She was only a nurse, how could she be able to protect her wolfeson from that kind of creatures that tried to kill them just a few weeks ago?

-I´m so tired- complained Scott by the time a jeep Cherokee parked on the way just next to them.

-Stiles! - Clamed Scott when saw he´s friend appear in front of Isaac and him.

-What are you doing here?-

-What am I doing here? - repeated unable to believe what he was hearing.

-My dad y driving here right now cuz there are reports of a weird din in the woods and….

-Woooh!- exhaled surprised. What the hell is that?

Isaac and Scott turned their heads to see the enormous tree that they just cut from root.

-It's a tree- explained Isaac con sarcasm.

-I know what it is- reproached a grouchy Stiles

-What I don´t get, it's what's wrong with you guys, and Why you didn´t me told about came here?

-We were just training a little-

-We- repeated Stiles resentful

-Look Stiles this doesn´t have to be with you ok?-

-Is just a Wolf thing- tried to explain Isaac

-Shut up , when my dad gets here…-,-oh shi…. MY DAD-

The police siren started to sound near of the group, making them exchanges panic looks.

-Come on! –yelled Stiles running back to his jeep.

-Drive drive- said Scott when his friend was trying accelerate

-Anyway ¿why you were doing that?-

-Isaac heard Derek and his Uncle talking about a pack of Alfas coming to Beacon Hills-

-And why you didn´t told me anything?-

-Stile…

-Forget it-

-What if a bunch of Alfas come to the town? Is a free country.

-A war is coming- said a brusque and deep voice just next to Stiles.

-Derek!-

-! You almost gave me a heart attack!-

-Let me in-

-What? - No

-Shut up and do it-

-Hi guys- said the voice of Peter Hale next to Scott.

Derek running to catch up de group pushed Stiles to the center of the vehicle and took the driver´s seat.

Peter Hale pull out of his leather jacket two discomposed fishes and started to rub it against Scott and his friends.

-What are you doing? - shouted Scott trying to not breath.

-You morons...- replied Derek

-My dear Mr Lahey- started Peter… -When you with your super powers heard us talking about the Alfas the idea was that you and Scott joined us-

-Wait; did you know I was there?- exclaimed embarrassed

-Join you?- repeated Scott

-A war is coming Scott, we need to stick together if we want to survive-

-the Alfas pack has just got in the town attracted by the two stupid betas that decided to play in the woods.

-That's why I´m covering your smell with fishes.

-Wait a second- said Stiles scared.

-Do you mean that a group of big a brave Alfas is coming right now to kills us?

-That's right- Said a squeaky voice next to the jeep.

-Oh Damn!- roared Derek pushing down the accelerator.

Scott turn his head back and saw 7 werewolves running in all their four after them.

-Derek we need to go faster-

-I know Scott, but It´s not my fault that your friend has this shitty jeep-

-Hey don´t talk to it like that-

-Guys we would fight all that you want if we survive this… so shut up and keep driving-

-Isaac-started Derek.

-You tried to shut me again and I will drop the steering wheel and I´ll rip out your head with my own hands.

-Derek!- Yelled Stiles

-What?-

-The lake!- continued Scott.

-Everybody out!- ordered Peter.

-No, my jeep- cried Stiles jumping to the driver's seat to try to save his car before it fall to the lake.

-Stiles what are you doing? - scream Scott from the woods when found himself surrounded by a group of red eyed werewolves

-No my jeep!- Screamed Stiles desperate still on the car.

-Stiles!- exclaimed Scott turning his head at the moment that the jeep fall dawn the risk to star sinking in the silver lake´s water.

-Are you insane? You almost die for saving that piece of shit- Said Derek pushing Stiles over the risk.

-It´s your fault, How suppose that I'm going to drive school tomorrow?

-Either I don't have supernatural powers to scape from that kind of mess.

-My jeep dude!- cried the skinny boy.

-Shh!- said Derek totally angry trying to find the rest of the group.

Growls were heard everywhere, Isaac couldn´t understand what he was seeing, blacks shadows were running in circles making them step back leaving them with now scape

-We are surrounded- said Peter worried putting his eyes over the seven wolves.

-Say something that we don´t know- answered Isaac with sarcasm.

Where´s Derek? Thought Scott at the moment that a huge tree was flying to them.

-Run!- ordered Derek by the time the Alfa´s pack speared out to avoid the tree.

-Guys! Guys!- yelled stiles.

-I can´t do the four legs wolf thing. Scott back his neck to his friend.

-If you back for him we are dead- said Peters at Scott ear.

-Is my best friend. Answered decided the teen wolf, turning back to put Stiles on his back and start running again.

-We need to separate once we get into de town- explained Derek.

-Burn your clothes, change yours shampoo brand, I don't care, you need to hide your smell-

-We need to see each other in public places-

-See? We´re not with you into this- reproached Isaac.

-If you and your friends want to survive then you're with us- said Peter threateningly

-So I was right- Said Allison scrutinizing the claws marks over the road and trees.

-Derek is desperate, how many have turn by now?-

-I don´t think that these footprints came from betas- intervened Chris Argent

-What do you mean Dad? - asked the girl a little uncomfortable.

-These are too big to come from simple betas-

-Do you mean that there´s is a new pack in town?-

-No just that- finished her dad con some bad luck that made Allison feel worried.

-What the hell were you doing there?- scolded the sherif Stilinski after found his sons jeep drowning in the lake.

-I heard you talking from radio about these weird noises- try to excuse Stiles.

-I couldn´t see anything lost control… and you know the rest-

-I´m sorry-

-You can´t keep doing this to me Stiles, after all we went through-

-I´m sorry, I´m really sorry.

-Come here- ordered de man hugging his son.

-Please promise me that you´ll keep out of troubles-

-I promise dad- answered Stiles in lame way.

-Your all that I have son, if I lose you…- after hear that Stiles put his eyes on the floor con sadness.

-I promise, dad I promise-

-Well, you´ll have to take the bus- explain Mr. Stilinski

-I have a lot of work and can´t drive you school-

-Maybe being carless will be the best for now-

-What? You´ll no try to fixed?-

-It´s your car you pay its bills-

-But-

-That was the deal when you got it, remember?-

-Ok dad- agreed Sheriff´s son with resentment on his voice.

Sheriff Stilinski took his radio and walked to the door, when the car got lost on the way Stiles started to trot to the bus stop when a Chevrolet Camaro black stopped just next to him.

-Get up- ordered Derek on his usual bad mood.

Stiles look around him before enter the car, and after close the door; the sour werewolf started driving pretty fast.

-Where you taking me? Something happened?-asked Stiles worried about Scott.

-I´m taking you to school- explained.

-It´s my fault what happened to your piece of shit-

-Wait a second- said Stiles with bright eyes.

-If you broke my car would be fairer if you give me yours instead-

-Keep dreaming- laughed Derek stopping the vehicle at beacon hill´s high school.

-Come on you don´t need it, you have your werewolf super speed-

-Tell Scott that wait for me at the bowling- ordered.

-Your team players or something?-

-Keep laughing and I´ll rip up your head with my hands-

-We need to discuss what we´re going to do with the Alfa´s thing-

-Ok, ok I´ll tell him- agreed Stiles getting of the Car.

-And Stiles- said Derek even more serious than usual.

-Don't make any new friends, don´t stay alone on any room-

-I can´t pee if someone else is in there- said Stiles confused, when he looked again to his left Derek and his car were vanished.

-Hi- said Scott taking seat next to Stiles on chemistry, at the moment he felt the essence of Allison´s perfume on the air, just on his left, for a second they were kissing.

-I miss you Scott- said the girl on his hear while they started kissing again. He couldn´t believe that she was there saying all that in front of Mr. Harris.

-Scott- heard at distance.

-I´ve been so stupid, hating you for being different, I´m so sorry-

-Scott-

-Allison please don´t cry- asked the boy feeling sad.

-Mr. McCall- said Mr. Harris voice suddenly, Scott reacted, Allison was on her seat ignoring him as usual, what was that?

-Mr. McCall, do have I to remember you and Mr. Lahey that after all those poor marks at last semester you won´t be on this curse anymore?-

-What? - Yelled Stiles and Scott at once, Scott could feel a weir felling of surprise and sadness coming from nears seat on his left. What was going on?

-Why don't you just stand up and go to the second year student's classroom?-

-You don´t Mr. Stilinski- warned Mr. Harris when Stiles we trying to follow his best friend out of the classroom.

-I´m too please to remember you, that after all my hard work last semester your calcifications have been going up-

-And if you want to keep on the right way, I suggest you let behind Mr. McCall and make new friends-

Stiles put his eyes on his notebook, to ignore Harris, God he hated him so much, Stiles wished being a Werewolf to threaten him.

Christopher Argent came out from the kitchen trying to localize Aaron to discuss the plan against the Alfa´s and the possibility of Derek and Hale joining them when he noted a strange silence around the house.

-Hello Chris- greeted two familiar voices that made him feel a sudden chill.

-What are you doing here- screamed turning back with his guns up.

-We just came to see how are you- mockingly explained Francis and Collin the two Alfa twins.

-Don´t worry we´re not here to kill you- said Collin

-That would be to boring-

-First we want to play with you a little-

-So to start our game- announced Francis.

-We´re going to destroy all your weapons to make the things a little bit more fun-

Chris Argent laughed

-This house is practicality made of guns-

-Exactly- finished the brothers vanishing suddenly.

Chris then understood and start running to the enter, when he pass through the door a big explosion pushing out leaving behind of him just debris of what just seconds ago was his home and headquarters.

Mr Stilinski was cheking the reports of weekend when suddenly someone interrupt in his office

-Sheriff we need you here now! – Yelled Officer Susan from the ally.

Mr. Stilinski came out of his office as fast as he could. Finding the woman trying to carry a man.

-HELP! HELP!- Screamed the man.

-What happened to you?

-I don´t know, I don´t kn…-

The man´s skin started melting when unexpectedly started morphing and finally exploded filling all commissary with brown blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 2

Dead men

Allison started writing the chemistry class, while Lydia looked herself at the hand mirror whispering about Scott´s fails. That was right Scott now was on second year meanwhile she and her friends were juniors. Friends? Who? Lydia? If Lydia was her friend why didn´t told her about her secret? Stiles wasn´t Allison´s friend, he was just Scott´s best friend, Allison put her eye on the window, the thick woods were hiding her mother´s murderer, maybe the best would be have no friends.

-I´m sorry sir- said a voice entering in the classroom.

Was a black boy wearing a blue hooded sweater, he seemed a little uncomfortable.

Mr Harris stopped writing on the blackboard.

-Hey- Said Lydia suddenly.

-Their talking about an accident on twitter-

Allison turned back to her friend.

-A house just exploded-

-¿What?-, -¿where? - Allison´s heart starting strangling her, making impossible to breath, she knew it, no one need it to tell her, not the boy at the door, not Lydia not even Twitter, something was wrong.

When Allison and Lydia leave the room crying Stiles stepped up on his feet and started running out to find Scott at math´s class while Mr Harris were yelling him from classroom.

-Excuse me miss- said when he interrupted.

-Stiles what are you doing here? - said Scott.

-Something bad just happened- explained the boy.

-Bad? How much bad?- said Isaac appearing near them.

-What do you think smart guy?- said Stiles with sarcasm.

-Hey, do I have to remember where we are?- screamed Mrs Roberts Math´s Professor.

-I´m sorry Ms. Stiles is about to go- said Scott ignoring his friend looks.

-What´s wrong with you Allison´s dad got killed and you just…-

-What? – said Scott feeling the floor disappear beneath him for a second.

-Forget it- end Stiles leaving the room, starting to get his phone out of the pocket.

-I need you to drive to Argent´s home- explained.

-I´m not your personal driver, and I´m not so stupid to go there- answered Derek´s voice.

-You can´t do this, you owe me-

-I already paid you, that shitty jeep barely worth a drive to school-

Stiles ended the call and started running out the school.

-I´m so sorry Ms. but I have to go- said Scott grabbing his belongings followed by Isaac.

-Mr. McCall, I thought that you were here for having bad marks constantly-

-I guess I´ll see you on second year a few times more- finished while Scott leaved the classroom with his stomach blazing.

-Where is my dad?- demanded Allison full of tears to Sheriff Stilinski when she got her house or what was left of it.

-I´m so sorry- explained the man pushing her shoulder.

-Get off me- cried the girl.

-Where is my dad?- said once more.

-The bodies couldn't be identified yet, the explosion disfigured them-

Allison started crying louder.

Lydia couldn´t handle to see her friend so devastated.

-Allison- said Scott´s voice while the boy were pushing out the nosy neighbors that surrounded the debris of the Argent house.

Scott tried to hug Allison but the girl pushed him out.

-This is your fault- yelled with face all red for the anger and sadness.

Scott looked his ex-girlfriend and the fear began to take over him.

-This is your fault and yours monsters friends-

-Go away-

-I don´t want to kill you right now-

- I want to hunt you, hunt you and all the bunch of monsters that protect you- Screamed the disconsolate girl at the time she fall to the ground unconscious.

Sheriff Stilinski was supervising the bodies drop at hospital morgue when a man showed in front of him.

-You are the Sheriff? - said the man with mysterious voice.

Stiles kept walking right to Argent´s home, the people on the town were everywhere talking about the incident, he passed next to dark alley at the time he saw a little blonde boy covered with blood crying on the street, in a second his heart started pushing his chest, Stiles ran straight to him.

-Hey buddy- said trying to call him.

-Mammy- cried the boy ignoring stiles.

-What happened to you? - Said Stiles trying keep calm to not scare him.

-I´m, I´m, where is my mammy?-

-I don´t know… but hey I have a lot of friends that could help you- said Stiles thinking about taking him to the commissary.

-No, I don´t want friends, I want my mammy- yelled pushing off Stiles to start running. Stiles followed him but when he got to the Ally´s corner the boy was gone.

-Not worked either- said Francis to Alan.

-Shut up- ordered Colin.

-Don't worry my friends- said Alan.

-Everything is going right-

-The bestiary said that not everyone is compatible-

-Just one in a thousand can make it thought-

-We are an Alfa's pack we can do it by ourselves- said Katrina.

-No, we can´t- explained Alan.

-Argent´s are stronger than you think-

-But then we will find another way to make the test- suggested Colin.

-Tell me my boy- started Alan with a cynical look on his face.

-How many people are in this town?-

Allison opened her eyes suddenly, her dad was dead, it was dark. Where she was? It had to be Lydia´s home.

She looked to her right the door opened and her friend appeared in front of her.

-Honey, you´re up-

-Thanks your bringing me to your home-

-Your my best friend, I won't leave you on the streets-

-Thanks but I have to go, I have to see my dad-

-Allison leave it, for tomorrow, you need to dress, to see what you´re gonna do-

¿What she could do? Her grandpa was a monster and her mom and dad were dead because of werewolves, there was just one thing Allison could do.

-You're hungry? I bought sushi- offered Lydia.

-Actually, I do- answered Allison unconvinced thinking about get a knife and run to the woods to end everything.

-Well, wait here and I´ll bring it-

-Ok-

-Allison jumped out of the bed, to escape from the window when and arm surrounded her and covered her mouth making impossible for anyone hear her screams.

-Are you sure? - repeated Sheriff Stilinski without believe what he was hearing.

- We are sure- said the man.

-That´s the reason I asked you-

-This can´t be, have no sense- replied Sheriff Stilinski.

-Sr. we are sure, this bone does not belong to any kind on human body, and the test showed that was new-

-It formed in a day in the body of the man-

-It´s impossible- said Mr. Stilinski.

-It should be impossible, it should it – ended the doctor at the time a group of nurses were running with a woman that were screaming for help.

-Help!, anybody!, I feel i´m going to explode!-

-Wait- ordered Mr. Stilinski running to them at the time a river of blood covered the entire hall.

Scott were been running all day, couldn´t believe of Allison´s words, we started climbing the stairs the way his room, who could do such a thing? Derek? Derek killed Mr. Argent? That was impossible, Allison hated him and he couldn´t do anything to prove he was innocent, because she wanted him dead just for the fact that he was a werewolf.

Scott opened his room door when he started feeling a strange smell in the air, like a group a men on his room, but that couldn´t be possible, at that moment a familiar voice started to talk him.

-Scott, there´s no time, I need your help- begged Mr. Argent with a scared look.


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 3

Barely alive

-No way- yelled Melissa

-But mom…- tried to say Scott.

-They tried to kill me-

-Actually Gerard´s did it- explained Mr. Argent with pleading look

-I won´t stay here- declared Allison.

-He´s hiding Derek, mom died because of him-

Scott felt a nail on his nape after hearing Allison´s words, he has no brave at that moment to look her in the eyes, how that be possible? In the past two years he fought against deadly creatures faster and stronger than he, but he never was so afraid like at that moment

-I really need your help- begged Mr. Argent. –My daughter is all I have left-

-I won´t leave you alone- refused the girl.

-All right, you can take Scott´s room, and I´ll share my room with him- accepted Melissa feeling a little sad for the Argents

-NO! - screamed Allison

-You have to stay- ordered Chris Argent.

-But dad…-

-We´ll see soon, I promise- said Mr. Argent after disappearing from Scott´s window.

-I told you, we need to find him-continued Stiles to officer Griffin.

-I´m sorry but if the…- started the woman at the moment that sheriff Stilinski passed thought door.

-they identified the body?- Asked the officer.

-Dad, I saw a little boy covered of blood- said Stiles suddenly, noting his father worried face.

-Are you sure?-

-Where is the boy?-

- Magically vanished- said the officer with sarcasm.

-Someone has reported a missing boy? - asked the sheriff with serious look.

-No one sir- answered the woman.

-But…- started saying Stiles.

-Leave it Stiles, maybe you're just still surprised for what happened to your friend-

-What happened with the body?- continue the officer.

-His name was Jeremy Youth, he was a gym trainer, that´s all we got- explained the man with mysterious voice.

-the thing is that there´s another case-

-What?- exhaled the lady surprised.

-they still don´t know anything, may be a virus or something, they´ll no sure until finish the tests-

-Son- started the man, grabbing his son from shoulders.

-Promise me that´ll be out of trouble-

-I told you this morning dad, you don´t have anything to worry- expressed Stiles nothing his dad concerning.

Allison lied on Scott´s bed remembering the moment when she was decided to go after Derek and her dad suddenly appeared, he was alive, the girl started crying once more while she was covering herself with the sheets, they loosed everything.

-Dad you´re alive- exclaimed full of tears.

-We have no time- explained Mr. Argent worried.

-We have to take you to a safe place, as many kind of perfumes as you can at once-

-But, what's happening?-

-The Alfa´s pack declared war, we have no time- explained taking Allison from her shoulder to take her out off of Lydia´s house.

-A thought it was Derek who tried to kill you-

-No it wasn´t him….- continued looking in all directions with paranoia.

-They don´t know you´re an Argent, you have to continue your life or teachers will suspect something.

-But dad, I want to help you, where you´ll go?-

-Don´t worry honey I´ll be ok-

-I don´t want to lose you- cried the girl.

-You won´t-

-that´s the reason I need you to back to School, I need you to spy, were they are, what they´re doing meanwhile I try to locate your uncle´s Steve-

-Uncle Steve? I don´t see him since I was seven-

-He´s the only one who can help us, after Gerard´s I can´t trust anyone but you and him- explained the father starting to running by the street.

-where you taking me? - asked Allison.

Allison turning looked to the roof, she couldn´t be staying at McCall´s home, she was so embarrassed for all the stuffs she said to Scott, she felt sick, angry, desperate, she couldn´t let her dad alone at that moment didn´t matter what he say. Allison jumped out of the bed, dressed as fast as she could to get out of the McCall´s home to find her dad.

-What we´re gonna do? - asked Peter hale.

-I don´t know- answered Derek on bad mood.

-They just killed a bunch of hunters. we need to take a position on all this mess-

-I have an Idea- said a voice in the darkness.

Derek and Peter instinctively put on guard.

-Oh come on, you Know I can killed you both in a second- explained the mysterious man that appeared at Hale´s manor.

-Who are you?- asked Peter showing his fangs.

-That doesn´t matter-

-The only thing that matters here is destroy the Argent family once for all- explained the blonde werewolf.

-they have been killing thousands of us over the centuries, but that is about to change-

Stiles started walking home hating Derek for destroying his jeep, who was that boy? Was real? What happened to Argent´s home? Could Derek do such a thing? Or was an Alfa´s attempt.

-Where you going? - said suddenly Scott next to Allison who were running into the woods.

-You scared me- reproached the girl.

-What are you doing here Scott? I told you to leave me alone-

-I can´t leave you walk alone in the middle of the night, with a gang of killers werewolves lurking-

-You need to back home- explained the boy.

-Home?-

-My home has been destroyed if you don´t remember-

-Just go away Scott-

-I promised your dad that I´ll protect you no matter what-

-I don´t care what my dad said, you don´t owe me nothing you're a Derek´s friend he killed my mom and I…-

-I´ll protect you no matter what, not because your dad say it, I´ll do it because I will never forgive myself if something bad happen to you- said Scott with a soft voice that made Allison´s heart jump on her chest, but instantly the anger back once more to blind her.

-I´ll find my dad, we´ll kill those bastards and Derek and if you´re in the middle, I swear I won´t doubt to kill you too-

-Understood? - threatened

-I get it- answered Scott with sadness in his voice at the moment a horrible scream of pain cut the night´s quietness.

-Back to the house- ordered Scott starting to running.

-No way- answered Allison following him.

-What the hell was that?- said Derek turning his neck in the direction of scream´s origin.

-That my little friend is our offer- said the blonde werewolf.

-Our little experiment seems to be successful- laughed.

-What do you mean? - asked Peter with fear on his eyes.

-Go I see it by yourselves, soon the Argent family will be just a legend and we´ll be free to be ourselves- giggled

-The war is about to start and you better come with as fast as you can, or you´ll regret it- treat disappearing in the darkness.

Peter and Derek started running to the place of the scream as fast as they could to see with their eyes what was that werewolf talking about.

-Mrs. Are you ok?- asked Stiles after running a few streets to find out the origin of the scream.

-Help!, help me please!- cried the woman turning at the moment Stiles noted that her left arm was ripped out.

-What happened to you?- Said the boy scared looking around for help, the place was completely alone and quiet.

-Come on, I´ll take you to the hospital said- the boy taking of his T-shirt to try to improvise tourniquet trembling of fear meanwhile the woman screamed full of pain.

-Help please- asked Stiles at the moment he felt a weird breeze that chilled his bones.

Stiles turned back and found himself facing a big creature with big snake eyes, pork nose and big fangs, it was standing on two legs.

Suddenly a roar was heard and Scott pushed the creature with all its foces but it´s didn´t flinch. It´s big eyes were on Stiles, the boy could feel it, it was tasting him by the smell, it looked him specially delicious.

Isaac appeared two and Allison after him, who let scape a surprise scream. Stiles was sweating full of fear, meanwhile the lady was still bleeding, Isaac and Scott tried to attack together at the moment the monster released a big roar that filled the air starting to walk to Stiles who tried to go back, but fell in the floor.

-Stiles!- Screamed Scott at the time Derek and Peter struck the monster.

-Derek!- yelled Allison full of anger.

-There´s no time for that, Allison we need to work together if we want to get away of this alive-

-What the hell is that?- asked Peter meanwhile the creature were standing once more.

-We were expecting that explained to us- said Isaac.

The monster looked the group and turned its head once more in Stiles direction.

Scott and the others tried to get it but it pushed them out with an arm and started running really fast to Stiles who tried to run out.

-Stiles- cried Allison.

Scott and Isaac grabbed the monster by its ankles while Derek and Peter by the arms.

-Run Stiles- ordered Scott.

-Put yourself into a safe place-

-I can´t leave you here fighting alone that thing- answered the boy trying to figurate who beat the beast.

-Yeah? What you´re gonna do?- Laughed Peter.

-Kill it?-

-Allison try to shoot his heart- ordered Scott-

-I have no bow- explained the girl feeling useless.

-Help- said the woman on the floor one last time at the moment her eyes closed.

-Oh god she is dead- cried Allison.

-Is dead.

-We need to do something- screamed Derek using all his strength to immobilize the monster.

The creature started roaring desperate looking at Stiles.

-Stiles get out, you don´t belong here-said Isaac.

-You can´t do anything-

-It´s true you're getting in our way- added Scott. Stiles for once in his life, felt all that things that he used to ignore from the people, he was annoying and now his best friend thought it too.

The creature pulled out from the group throwing them away, Stiles started running.

Scott and Isaac tried to get him, but the beast were faster and got to Stiles in just a second, pulled out his enormous claws a struck them in the air. The blood was everywhere.


	4. The deadly creatures of Beacon Hills

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 4

The deadly creatures of beacon hills

Stiles slide the door of his house running to the washing machine, taking out his clothes covered by the blood of the monster. Filled the machine with water and entered in the shower, meanwhile he was cleaning the blood from his body the imagine of the creature exploiting over him turning into a scarlet well crossed his mind. What was that? Even Peter Hale was completely ignorant of the name of the monster. Why it died suddenly? Scott and the rest of the group weren´t able of hurt it. At the moment Stiles was coming out of the shower heard noises at the next room, his heart started beating, his near experience to death showed him how weak and useless he was. Stiles took the towel and passed the door.

-What the hell is wrong with this town?- said Sherriff Stilinski to himself.

-Why there´s not a simple theft, or someone with Disorderly Conduct?

-No, there´s always be an abnormal serial killer, bodies covered of blood everywhere and now people exploiting-

-Dad?-

-Oh, hey son-

-What happened?-

-Nothing, it just that, it seems that there´s an strange virus in the town-

-A virus?-

-Yup, there are three cases of people exploiting, leaving behind bones that don´t belong to human body and a women with no arm just next the last body-

-And the State´s health department is considering put the town on quarantine-

-What? - said Stiles feeling a weird chill thought his spine.

-They can´t put the town on quarantine-

-They actually started, they´re controlling the entrances of the town and are retaining people with flu to examine them-

-Well I better go upstairs and dress up, don´t wanna get infected- said Stiles.

-Son, take it serious, they still don´t know what is infecting people, the blood analysis don´t show nothing unusual-

-I´ll be find dad, just try to get some rest ok?-

-I´ll do it, in a minute but first got to eat something-

-Remember, nothing with too fat- ended Stiles starting climbing the stairs.

Sheriff Stilinski entered his room, putted the gun over the nightstand and took his wife photo. Exanimated her smiling face, remembering the first time they meet, the first time they kissed, the moment of the birth of their beautiful son.

-Please, help me to protect him- asked with sorrow on his voice, Sherriff Stilinski was so afraid of losing his son and with him, his will to live.

Stiles entered on his bed, sleep would be more than impossible that night but he had to try it, a long day lied ahead. There´s was no virus, there´s was a strange creature, biting people, turning them into monster and making them exploit later, but why? Had something to do with the Alfa´s

Allison woke up, couldn´t believe that she was able to sleep after all she saw the night before, putted on her clothes and grabbed her bag to go school, how she would make understand to the principal that she was fine with her dad´s "dead" and her uncle will be taking care of her meanwhile shed ended her studies.

-Take- said Scott with soft voice offering her, a bag full a creams and perfumes.

Allison looked him directly to his eyes.

-Last night, when your dad appeared on my room, I couldn´t recognize him, there was a melt of essences that hided his particular smell-

-Is for your protection, if any creature or Alfa´s try to find you, it will be more difficult, because they´ll think that you're a bunch of people-

-Thanks, but the Alfa´s pack doesn´t know that I´m an Argent-

-So, I´m safe- answered the girl with hate on her eyes.

Scott felt the chilly poison entering on his heart, and preferred leaving Allison alone, at the she started crying when Scott closed the door.

Stiles finished putting his lacrosse uniform and came out to the training field. Coach Finstock was already on the field talking to the others team members.

-All right boys those are the news of the day, let´s start practicing-

Stiles joined the group.

-Oh Stilinski, ready for being titular on the next game? - laughed Danny next him while he was walking to the goal.

-What? Me? Titular?-

-That´s right Stilinski; we won the final thanks to you- remembered the coach.

-Oh! No! - Said the man suddenly looking someone behind Stiles.

-McCall don´t make this more difficult for me- complained the man.

-But coach, I'm working on my calcifications-

-Yeah? I heard you bailed math yesterday- said the man with bad mood.

Scott stood speechless; Stiles looked his friend feeling bad for him at the time he reminded Scott´s telling him last night that he was useless for him, and then the thing his said about the virus came to his mind.

-Scott, we need to talk-

-Leave it Stiles- answered Scott throwing his gear to the ground disappointed.

-But it´s important- refused Stiles.

-Leave me alone ok? What I have to do to make you understand that I want you leave alone?

Stiles stood in silence meanwhile Scott leaved the field followed by Isaac and the rest of the team watched him.

Allison entered the classroom, when she was surprised by Lydia who gave her a big hug.

-Are you ok?-

-Yeah, I´m fine, trying to deal with all-

-They found the body?-

-No-

-So, maybe he could be alive- said Lydia trying to give some consolation to her friend.

-Yeah, maybe he´s alive- repeated Allison trying to look unsure about it.

-Hey everybody, my name is Jeremy and I´ll be your new literature teacher- said the voice of a man that entered in the room.

Allison couldn´t ignore his entrance, was tall and blonde his body was in perfectly fitness with the cloths, his smile make her feel comfortable and strangely nostalgias.

-Excuse me sir? - Said Lydia.

-What happened with Miss. O'Neill?

-I´m sorry, but your teacher is in the hospital, apparently is infected with a new kind of flu-

-But, if everything is fine she´ll be returning for tomorrow-

-What a shame you can´t stay- said the girl with cheek.

The new teacher laughed after hearing that, then started the checking the notes leaved for Miss. O´Neill

-Well, no more werewolves, no more near death experiences- said Stiles walking out the school.

-I´ll keep out of trouble, no need Scott at all- said talking to himself.

-Now I´m a titular, have good calcifications and Lydia is totally free of commitment- continued ignoring the people looks while he was walking by the street, when he crossed the street to take the bus to home, heard a conversation of two ladies that were sit next to him.

-Yeah, he disappeared yesterday- explained the first woman.

-They already checked in the hospital? - asked the second.

-It seems that there´s a new flu in the town and their taking everybody to the hospital-

-I hope he´s fine, Anne is desperate looking for him.

-Excuse me- said Stiles.

-You´re talking about a missing boy? - asked remembering the boy he saw the day before.

-A kid? No, were talking about my brother in law- explained the woman confused about Stiles question.

-Oh, sorry.

Stiles, continued waiting for the bus, but it don´t arrived, so he decided walk to home, it wasn´t too far.

Walk could help him to erase Scott´s words from his mind, his friend hated him and he didn´t understand why. Stiles walked next to the video store when heard a voice a few steps from him.

-Mommy- cried the voice of a little boy.

Stiles looked in all directions the street was completely alone.

-Mommy- repeated the voice of the boy who appeared in front of him covered by blood.

-Hey!- Said Stiles

-Hey Buddy are you ok?- exhaled trying to draw near.

-My mommy, I can´t find my mommy- repeated the boy with his face full of blood.

-Are you wounded?-

-Leave!- yelled the boy starting to run.

Stiles tried to follow him.

-Damn when the little boys got so fast?- reproached trying to catch him.

-Hey, wait! – screamed, but the boy continued running until Stiles lost him from view after rounding the corner.

Stiles found himself in the limit of the woods, and thought for a minute in the monster they faced the night before, thought about the Alfa´s, the boy was in danger, probably should call Scott to help him find the boy, but he wouldn´t listen him.

Stiles doubt for a minute after entering in the woods.

-So, what we gonna do? - Asked Peter Hale.

-Why do you ask me? - answered Derek moody.

-You´re the Alfa, remember? - said his uncle with sarcasm.

-We have to join them- advice the older werewolf.

-No way- spitted Derek hating the idea of get orders from unknowns.

-This is our chance of get rid definitely of the Argents-

-I can destroy the Argents by my self- said Derek with dangerous voice.

-You know you can´t do it alone and I´m pretty sure Scott and Isaac won´t help you-

-Remember Derek, if we don´t join them, they´ll kill us-

-Why you´re so afraid, you have been dead before- remind Derek.

-That´s why I don´t want to do it again-

-We can´t kill the Argents by ourselves and neither face the Alfa´s pack-

-We need to choose a side Derek, and I don´t want to help those who burned this house and murdered our family-

-Don´t try to be the smart guy with me- said Derek at the moment that a Peter looked over his shoulder.

-Do you feel that essence? - whispered Peter.

Derek ran to the door.

-What are you doing here Stiles? - treated Derek.

-I´m trying to find a kid that´s missing- answered the boy nervous.

-A boy?-

-The only thing in the woods is you and your particular smell- alleged

-Well, um I saw him-

-I didn´t told you that you needed to hide your smell?-

-There´s an Alfa´s pack over there crafting monster and you walk alone over the woods looking for an imaginary kid?-

-The Alfa´s are doing what?- repeated Stiles without believe.

-That´s not your business-

-Come on Derek don´t be so rough with the boy- intervened Peter.

-Don´t interfere Peter or I´ll kill you- treated Derek.

-Keep your noses out of this, Stiles, if you got in danger again I´ll leave you die-

-I can take care of myself thanks-

-Yeah? Like last night?-

-Don´t be so hypocrite I helped you guys a lot of times before-

-Helped you to stopped Peter-

-Yup, you're the secret weapon, now that I know that I´ll kill you first next time I plan to be evil- laughed ´Peter.

-I saved you from drowning- remind Stiles to Derek

-Really? - repeated Peter.

-I couldn´t move, that´s all- said Derek killing the boy with his eyes.

-And plus, I have information there are three victims more, the hospital thinks that there´s a virus in the town, they are securing the entrance and putting the town in quarantine-

-If what you say its truth, then the Alfa´s pack is trying to control a beast to destroy the Argents but It is unstable and then die in an explosion leaving behind traces of the mutation that the victims suffered-

In that moment Derek´s phone started ringing

-Now you want an alliance Scott? - said when he answered the call.

-I found a safe place where we can talk- explained the boy at the other side.

After Derek hang the call started walking to his car.

-Get up you two; we have a date- ordered.

-What? –said Stiles feeling uncomfortable.

-You said you wanted to help don't you?

-Scott gotta hear you have to tell-

Stiles felt sadness after hear that, and in silence got up to the car.

-Get out- said Derek parking in the veterinary clinic

-I´m starting to understand why Scott elected this place-Said Derek.

Scott waited outside the store accompanied by Isaac.

-What are you doing here? I told you we´re not friends anymore- spitted Scott.

-What happened between you two?- laughed Peter looking Scott and Stiles who ignored him.

-Stiles open the door- ordered Derek.

The boy entered the store and continued his way to the surgery room when heard Derek´s voice once more.

-You idiot I brought here to open the door for us-

Stiles turned back, the group expected at the door then Stiles remind it the Mountain´s Ash dust.

-But you use to get in here without help- said Stiles.

-It seems my boss know that the Alfa´s pack is in town- explained Scott without look Stiles in the eyes.

Stiles opened the line of Mountain´s Ash dust and the werewolves were able to enter, the gang continued their travel to the surgery room where started to talk.

-Last night attempt was an Alfa´s thing- explained Derek.

-I told you- said Isaac to Scott.

-But how?-

-We don´t know yet- intervened Peter.

-Their using people as guinea pigs to create something- explained Stiles.

-We´ve been searching information in the bestiary we couldn´t find nothing like the thing we saw last night- complained Isaac.

-That´s because, the thing that you saw last night is a creature that have seen last night is a monster that just a few have saw- said doctor Deaton appearing in the room.

-By the way no one told you that trespassing is illegal?

-Doc, do you know what creature they are making?-

-I don´t know yet, but if my suspects are right, it won´t be about the Argents, neither the town, I´m afraid that the all country maybe the world would be in danger if they succeed-


	5. Questions and Answers

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 5

Questions and Answers

-Doc what do you exactly? - asked Scott to his boss with serious look

-Not much I admit it-

-That thing you saw was a Windigo-

-A What? - said Peter Hale with interest.

-A Wendigo- repeated Stiles.

-We read about it when we were trying to figure out what was a kenema-

-It supposed to be the result of an act of cannibalism-

-Once you eat human meat, you can´t stop, the hunger it´s bigger and bigger-

-Then you lost your mind and start turning into a big monster, with big fangs-

-They used to hide in the woods, when they call their victims-

-Thanks Stiles- spoke doctor Deaton.

-Part of what he said is truth- explained the man with mysterious look.

-The wendigo lives in the woods and feeds principally from human flesh-

-But-

-It´s better known for being something that went wrong-

All in the room looked each other in silence, the tension gripped the air.

-What do you mean with wrong? - asked Isaac doubting if he really wanted to know the answer

-There´s a legend of two tribes from the north of Alaska-

-They were in war; they tried everything to destroy their enemies-

-The story says that a god hawk big as a tree, appeared in front of one of the tribes and told them the secret about how to win the war, using a weapon-

-A creature-

-Fast as wind, stronger than an avalanche extremely wise but-

-What happened then? - demanded Derek getting bored with the story.

-Do not rush Derek- advised Dr. Deaton

-The tribe tried hard doing what the god hawk said-

-Every time they tried something went wrong and the victim of the experiment became a big and uncontrollable monster-

-A monster that they called wendigo-

-The wendigos were unstable; they vanished in an explosion of blood-

-Some weeks later both tribes disappeared- finished Dr. Deaton.

-That´s all? - said Peter Hale incredulous.

-Not even a name of the creature? - continued Scott.

-I´m afraid not- said Dr. Deaton with sad look.

-So we don´t have nothing to be afraid of- explained Isaac.

-The wendigos always die, so we just have to capture them until they die right?

-Is not that simple Isaac-explained Scott.

-We need to stop the Alfa´s pack before they continue turning people into monsters-

-And both Alfa´s and Wendigos are very much stronger than us- added Derek.

-Actually that´s not the things about you have to be concerned – Said Dr. Deaton.

-Remember, if they succeed in their research, Beacon Hills will be our smallest problem-

-But you said that the tribe never reached their goal- reminded Stiles.

-I never said that, I just said that they disappeared, maybe the Wendigos or something else killed them all-

-Wait a second- exhaled Isaac.

-If the Windigos are really much stronger than us- started with thoughtful look.

-And they find the missing piece in their puzzle- continued Scott.

-We are all dead- said Ms. Morrell entering the room.

-Ms. what are you doing here? - said Scott, Stiles and Isaac at once.

Derek and Peter were put on alert.

-That´s was a beautiful story- pronounced the charming woman while she was getting closer to the group.

-Why didn´t you told me stories like that one, when I was a girl dad?- asked pretending being upset.

-I would probably scared you- answered Dr. Deaton with a smile.

-Wait a second you´re the dad of our French teacher?- Said Scott surprised.

-That´s right- granted the woman.

-But I´m not here to talk about bloodlines-

-I´m here, to help you guys-

-The description of the creature of the story seems to be very similar to other about I red before-

-I need to do some research, I´ll be out of town for a while so for exchange of the information about the creature I demand you to take care of my dad-

-Honey I can´t take care of myself- refused Dr. Deaton.

-I mean it- continued the girl ignoring her dad.

-I´ll be out for maybe a week, and we don´t know yet when will be their next move-

-So I suggest to stick together and protect the town until I came back- Ended leaving the room.

-Well you heard her- said Dr. Deaton.

-We need a plan- suggested Scott.

-I already have one- explained the man.

After several hours of, the entire group prepared themselves for start the plan.

Stiles spared the mount ash dust when Dr. Deaton stopped him.

-I need to talk you first Stiles-

The boy followed him to the next room.

-Take sit please- advice the man preparing a cup a coffee.

-In a few hours can start a war, and I´m worried about you and Scott-

-Didn´t liked the way you looked each other-

-It´s ok doc, really… we just…-

-I get it Stiles, Scott is worried about you, your he´s best friend he doesn´t want to lose you-

-Yup? He already did- spitted the boy with bitterness

-He´s just trying to protect you Stiles, that´s the reason why he pushes you away-

-Scott is going through a lot of changes right now, changes that he does not understand-

-Doc It´s ok, puberty passed a few years ago-

-Is not that Stiles, look it this way, Scott right now is going through his wolf puberty and those changes are affecting his senses and feelings-

-He´s scared, he understand that this is different than the other occasions-

-Before, there was a path for the murderers, but now random people is being killed with no reason-

-Not just a few one are in danger, we all are, and Scott doesn´t want you to get involved in problems-

-Do you understand that?-

-I can take care of myself- said Stiles with some anger on his voice.

-I know that- agreed Dr. Deaton.

-That´s why I´ll give you my part on the plan- confessed while he pulled out the truck keys of his pocket.

-Really? - Said Stiles flattered.

-You have a big power inside of you Stiles, your mind instead of mine see no limits-

-This is way this job is yours-

-Thanks- answered the boy blushing.

-Just remember, if you can visualize it, then you do it-

-Thanks doc, I won´t disappoint you-

-We are ready doc- said Scott when Mr. Deaton and Stiles came out of the store.

-Oh, I´m sorry Scott, but I´m not feeling very well right now, but Stiles will do my part-

-What? No!-

-Wow, thanks buddy- replied Stiles feeling angered.

-Stiles this is too dangerous-

-Scott, it´s almost ten, with all this quarantine thing everyone is in home, we will do it In not time-

-What if the Alfa´s appear?-

-They won´t be able to hurt us-reassurance Stiles

Stiles got in the truck parked back the veterinary clinic and Scott and the others started following him from Derek´s car.

When Stiles started driving the mount ash dust from the enormous bag in the truck´s trunk begin falling in the street, the line started dividing the city and the woods, every corner that connected them were covered with the anti-supernatural creatures dust, the Alfa´s wouldn´t be able to enter again in the city and continue taking people as guinea pigs.

After almost an hour of hard work the team got closed to the beginning of the line to close when the truck were stopped suddenly.

-Stiles what happened?- demanded Derek getting out of his car. At the moment a claw pushed him away.

-Derek- roared Peter pulling out his fangs.

Isaac and Scott joined them to face a blonde werewolf who jumped over the truck to take it down in a second.

Stiles jumped of the window of the pilot and ran out to the mound of mount ash dust which ended on the road.

-Not so close Stiles I can´t leave you to end the line- said the voice of Erica pushing her boots over Stiles hand on the floor.

-Erica! - screamed Derek.

-Hey guys- intervened Boyd just next to her.

Their eyes were red.

-You´re Alfa´s now? - said Scott surprised.

-But how?

-Simple, there are two ways to became and Alfa- explained the blonde werewolf scratching Peter chest.

-Kill and Alfa, of killing your maker-

-But I thought if you kill your maker you became human again- said Scott avoiding the trucks wheel that the blonde werewolf launched him.

-I wasn´t talking about the werewolf who turned you-

-I don´t get it- said Isaac hitting the werewolf face who started laughing.

Sherriff Stilinski entered the station when the officer on the phone stopped him.

-Sir, we have the report of two families murdered by an animal-

-Plus the gun store just have been robbed-

-What the hell is going on with this town? - answered the man losing his mind.

-You killed your parents- Yelled Stiles surprised, while Boyd helped him to stand up.

-Is over boys, surrender of Stiles will die- treat Erica.

-How dare you? - Roared Derek running to them.

-Oh No Derek I wouldn´t do that if I were you- said the girl nearing her claws to Stiles neck. At the moment a big roar filled the air and an enormous Wendigo knocked Erica.

Boyd stepped back.

-Stiles!- Screamed Scott.

-Don´t worry I´m fine, I can take care of myself- answered the boy pretending a smile.

-Don´t be foolish, Not even I can´t defeat that monster- said the blonde Werewolf at the moment the wendigo started getting closer to Stiles aspirating the air with special delight, tasting every second of the hunt.

-Oh crap- said Stiles at the moment Scott and Isaac stroke the wendigo which pushed them out leaving Isaac with several wounds.

Stiles Stepped back softly to don´t scared the beast meanwhile it couldn´t keep its eyes from him opening its mouth slowly.

The wendigo jumped over Stiles with its mouth wide open but were pushed out by an invisible force with took it down to the forest limit.

-How dare you? - Roared the blonde Werewolf running as fast as he could to kill Stiles with a hand.

Scott looked the werewolf and then Stiles, what he could do?

Stiles turned to him with a smile in his face.

The werewolf couldn´t touch him, instead were taken down by the mysterious force.

Scott and Derek approached the moment to grab him from his arms and throw him back to the woods.

Scott opened his eyes, and felt anger. Stiles were still on waiting for being hit by the blonde Alfa, but he knew what was about to happen. What was the thing he saw before? He reminded see the werewolf fell to the ground and reminded drop him with Derek´s help into the woods. Dejavu maybe?

All the previous scene repeated itself as Scott lived before.

Stiles stepped forward to the woods limits and looked Erica and Boyd who stood and ran to their master and the windigo.

Stiles pulled out his hands from his pockets and finished the mount ash dust line with the ash of his hands.

-You´re a genius- celebrated Isaac still on the floor.

-I told you I can take care of myself- said Stiles at the moment a laugh called their attention.

The blond werewolf was looking at Stiles.

-Now I get why this thing was so interested in you-

-Your smell boy, you´ll be an strong wolf-

-What do you mean? - demanded Derek.

The blonde Alfa laughed once more.

-You're an Alfa you should know-

-They say that some people are destined to be werewolf, and you can know it by their smell- explained Peter Hale.

-Soon boy-

-You´ll be a Werewolf, and you´ll join us to destroy the Argents once for all- laughed one more time before vanishing into the night.

Stiles spend all night thinking about the words of the blonde werewolf. He was destined to be a werewolf? That was even possible? Erica and Boyd? What was going on?

-Stiles- Yelled Allison noting he was snoring.

-What?!- Screamed the boy suddenly.

-The class is over-explained the girl.

-Mr. Stilinski right? - said the voice of the literature substitute teacher.

-Yeah Sir?-

-Why don´t you go and take a nap on principal´s office?-

-Good idea Sir there are the best chairs- Answered the boy leaving the classroom with the others.

-Oh Allison, would you mind staying a little more? There´s something I would like to tell you about your last report.

-Yeah, its ok-

All the students leaved the room in minutes including Lydia who couldn´t avoid blinking her eye to Allison while looked to the teacher.

-So what would you like to tell me about? - asked the girl.

-Your last name. is Argent right?- said the man with some eloquence in his voice.

Allison started running to the door. But the man grabbed her from the back and covered her mouth. Allison hit his stomach with taking him from the arm to take him down with a somersault, but he turned taking down Allison immobilizing her with his weight.

-Now listen, you will do everything I say all right?- ordered the man with rough voice


	6. The only one you can trust

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 6

The only one you can trust

-Now, I´m going to disentail you- explained the literature teacher.

-I just want to talk with you, so I would appreciate if you don´t scream-

Allison nodded with her head.

The man pulled out his hands from Allison´s mouth.

Allison took air trying to control herself, who was that man?

-What do you want? - asked the girl.

-I would like to know where your dad is-

-My dad is dead- spitted the girl starting to delicately mourn.

-That´s impossible, Chris Can´t be dead- said the literature teacher with concern look in his eyes.

-Do you know my father?-

-Of course he is my older brother- said Jeremy Argent with a sneaky smile

Stiles got down the last rung on the ladder of the old city subway.

-Dinner time- screamed, his voice returned by the echo in the abandoned place.

The boy continued his travel to the wagon next to stairs.

-Hello? - said, but no one answered.

Step by step got near to the entrance of the wagon full of oxide.

-Hello? - repeated once more.

When finally got inside found lots of stains of blood covering the windows.

His heart beat with desperation Stiles putted the food bag in the floor, didn´t has Mountain Ash dust with him.

Turned his neck back, to be sure that there was no one behind him.

Then realized the body lying on the floor, Derek was wounded in his arm which stopped bleeding after a while.

-Derek are you ok? - Said Stiles helping him to get up.

-What are you doing here? - demanded the sour werewolf.

-I got some food for you and your uncle, now that you can´t return to the woods-

-What did you brought? - said Peter´s Hale voice, appearing next to them to grab the bag.

-Some burgers and fried potatoes-

-Thanks but we don´t need your charity- spitted Derek, getting out of the wagon putting extremely interest in the dark corners of the subway station.

-Is not charity, I can´t leave my friends in the streets homeless and hungry-

Peter Hale laughed with sarcasm.

-Stiles I almost killed you and your friends a year ago-

-And Derek is always telling you how much he would enjoy to rip out your head…so-

-He´s right- laughed Derek looking Stiles with cynic expression, at the moment a shadow jumped over him very fast to leave a wound in his chest.

-That not counts, I was looking at Stiles- screamed Derek at the time Isaac appeared from shadows to strike Peter who avoided him looking more interested on eating.

-Stiles, what are you doing here? - said Scott from roof´s girders.

-I was trying to be useful to the team-

-Don´t you get it? - Said Scott jumping to him.

-There´s not team Stiles-

-Come here- ordered taking his friend far from the group.

-I don´t want you to get involved in this-

-Do you hear me?-

-I can take care of myself Scott-

-No Stiles you can´t- replied Scott frustrated.

-If it wasn´t for me, all of you were already dead- remind Stiles.

-None of you can use the mountain ash dust-

-I know, and I appreciate it-

-But this is too dangerous, you heard that guy, he is interested in you-

-They would try to find the way to get into the city, you could be their next target-

-I don't care, I won´t let you fight alone- said Stiles with serious voice.

-Look, Stiles- said Scott feeling uncomfortable.

-I lost Allison, my mom treat me like an stranger, I know she loves me, but also now she´s scared of me-

-If I lost you, I don´t know if I will be able of handle it-

Stiles´s cheeks burnt after hear that.

-I´ll be ok, I promise- said Stiles trying to convince his friend

-Go away Stiles- ended Scott making his way to the group, to continue practicing with Derek.

-I don't get it- said Allison taking seat.

-My dad told me he would try to contact you- remind the girl.

-He did- told her uncle.

-Then why you didn´t recognized me- asked.

-You´re right I´m sorry- excused the man smiling ashamed.

-It´s ok, I can´t even remember very well the last time I saw you, I was too little-

-Where are the others?-

-Others? - repeated the man without understand.

-There is an Alfa pack in the town- explained Allison.

-I think they´re after my dad´s incident.

-An Alfa pack? Of Hales?-

-Hales? - Sad Allison.

-My dad didn´t told you?-

-He just sent a message asking me for meeting him in the town a few days ago-

-I´m trying to him since then, but he didn´t answered-

-Allison please, you need to take me with your father-

Allison started walking back to home, in all day there wasn´t a new case of people exploiting in the hospital, there wasn´t new wendigos killing people around the town, everyone was safer thanks to Stiles, why Scott didn´t understand that?

A big sound, like a thunder filled the air, Stiles looked everywhere. The people in the streets, didn´t looked surprised, the thunder stroke his hears again, the boy once more saw the people around, they wasn´t able to hear it?

What was going on? Again the sound of a thunder falling was heard, and Stiles felt it, he knew the place of the origin of the sound.

Sheriff Stilinski entered in the therapy room meanwhile a nurse followed him to making use the clinic mask to protect him from infection.

-Sheriff- said the doctor who was waiting for him in the room.

-You said, you have news for me-

-Sadly they´re not very good news-

-See, we never saw something like this before-

-Neither I - agreed Mr. Stilinski

-The thing is, that, we didn´t have anything to proof that we were dealing with a virus-

-Until now-

-What did you found?-

-Not much, all the victims used to spend a lot of time in gym-

-Actually their lasts checkups said that they were perfectly sane-

-So may be some drug or something? Suggested the Sheriff.

-Steroids? No, they were clean-

-After checking everything again and again-

- I found something interesting-

-All of them had B+ as blood type-

-That´s the reason why were concern-

-So, all the people with that blood type should be putted on quarantine?-

-That´s the problem, there is a woman, O+ she was a school teacher-

-Passed away a few hours ago-

-But she was the one who resisted more-

-What does that mean? - asked Sheriff without understand at all.

-That the virus is muting, and we still can´t find the transmission medium-

Stiles got the woods limits, and heard it once more, but stronger and nearer. A big Thunderbolt cut the air, but he couldn´t see anything, but he understood it, someone was trying to break the mountain ash dust line, he thought in Erica and Boyd and felt sorry for them, until he remembered that they killed their parents to become Alfas.

-You won´t get out, so stop trying- said the boy feeling powerful at the time, a crying voice started hearing in the air.

Stiles remembered getting into Hale´s house. The boy, Stiles forgot he was running after him, until he asked Derek for help.

The crying voice turned lauder, with some doubt, Stiles crossed the mountain ash dust line and entered in the woods in the middle of the night.

-This is the stupid thing I ever done- thought meanwhile he started following the crying voice.

In a forest clearing near the lake Stiles found a blonde little boy crying, his clothes were all dirty and holed.

-Don´t run, I wanna help- said Stiles, getting near step by step.

-My mom is not looking for me- cried the boy covering his eyes full of tears.

-Hey, hey, don´t say that, your mom is probably too worried about you-

-Are you sure? - said the boy still sobbing

-I´m sure of it- reassurance Stills smiling.

-Come on, let's get out of here, this place is too dangerous-

-I´m too hungry- said the boy weeping once more.

-It´s ok, I'm taking you to home, I´ll make you some burgers and chocolate milk, and in the morning we will look for your family-

-You promise? - said the boy get it on Stiles back.

-I promise-

-How is that you don´t know where is your father?-

-He didn´t told me, he said it was too dangerous-

-He said that when we needed to talk he would find me-

-Allison I can´t help if I don't where is your dad-

-At least your mom know where he is?-

-My mom is dead?-

-What? When?-

-He was killed by Derek Hale-

-That is impossible-

-So he and his pack are after your dad too right?-

-All Hales are dead, Aunt Kate killed them all, and then Derek took revenge killing my mom and his Uncle aunt Kate-

-Kate is dead?-

Allison felt something wrong in all that, he really was her uncle Jeremy? Allison put her hand discreetly in her handbag grabbing the knife she stole from Scott´s kitchen.

-How Is that you didn´t knew that Aunt Kate was dead, and why you didn´t brought back up? - challenged the girl preparing the knife.

-Your dad and I have a long time without speaking.

-He called me, because I´m the only one who can help him-

-I don´t get it- tried to understood Allison.

-Your dad have some secrets to hide-

-Some lies he had to say to protect me-

-If the rest of the Argents discover what´s going on, you dad might be killed for traitor- explained the man with sorrow.

Stiles looked everywhere worried, why Erica, Boyd, the blonde werewolf or the wendigo didn´t tried to catch him? He could feel it, they were being watched, maybe he was being paranoid, the woods were far too large, and his smell couldn´t be so easy to find, when they got to the got to the limit with the town a thunderbolt stroke again and the little boy felled to the ground making Stiles turn back stay stunned looking him surprised.


	7. The Sneaky boy

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 7

The Sneaky boy

-Wait a second- said Stiles still surprised.

-You're the one who tried to break the barrier-

-You´re a werewolf?-

Stiles couldn´t understand what was going on, the boy started crying once more.

-Hey, hey, hey buddy, don´t cry ok?-

-Everything is gonna be fine, I promise- tried to calm him.

Stiles grabbed the boy once more and with a hand broke the mountain ash dust line.

Suddenly he could feel it. A cold wind grazed his nape. Something was wrong.

Stiles started running taking the mysterious boy with him. Then steps were heard a few inches back.

-¡Stiles! - Yelled Erica, Stiles looked her for a second, her clothes were dirty her hair tangled and seemed to be skinny.

Stiles restored the line once more and started running back to home.

-What do you mean with traitor? - repeated Allison without understand.

-Your dad tried to help me with something a few years ago- Explained Jeremy Argent.

-But something went wrong, he couldn´t finalize the task-.

-So what happened? - asked Allison intrigued.

-He lied-

-But, I don´t get it- said Allison confused.

-He lied about what? Why lie make him a traitor?-

-Uncle Jeremy we can do this alone, they´re far too strong for us-

-I told you, we can´t call the rest of the family, If we do that, your father and I might be killed-

-If we don´t ask for help, no just you and my dad, everyone is going to be killed, the entire town is a hell-

-I don´t understand how they pretend to continue with school with all those people dying with a virus-

-Is not a virus- explained Uncle Jeremy.

-I know- agreed Allison.

-Is a creature right?-

-Which kind?-

-By the things I heard since I got here, it might be a wendigo-

-An abomination with no more porpoise that kill everything alive-

-Luckily they don´t live much, I saw one exploit and turn into a lot a blood and bones-

-That´s the thing Allison, they die because they´re not complete-

-Complete?-

-They are something that went wrong-

-Then how is the right?-

-A lot much scarier-

Stiles carefully opened the front door of his house.

He´s dad was asleep on the table with a lot of files pending of his hand.

Stiles indicated to the boy to stay quiet and started climbing the stairs to get the boy into his room.

After enter in the room stiles sit the boy in his bed.

-I´ll get you some clothes ok? - said after detailing the boy's clothes

-Please don´t leave- asked the boy.

-I won´t leave, I promise, I´ll be here in a few minutes.

Stiles leaved the room and ran to the deposit the get some old clothes from his childhood.

-Here, what do you think? - said smiling showing his olds pajamas with monkeys.

The boy took the pajamas and started changing his clothes in silence.

-Ok, stay here a little while I´ll bring you some food-

-Some burgers? - asked the boy with his face shinning.

-Yup, I´ll bring some burgers- answered Stiles smiling once more before leave the room again.

-How we stop that creature? - asked Allison concerned.

-There´s only one way-started Jeremy Argent with mysterious voice.

-We need to avert the Alfa´s plan-

-And how do we do that?-

-Killing the fenrir- explained the man.

-What is a fenrir? - Asked Allison with interest.

-Well Allison, there´s a lot you need to learn-

-See, in a wolf´s pack there are Alfa, beta and omega-

-Alfa is the leader of the pack-

-I know- interrupted Allison, but her uncle ignored her and continued with his tale.

-Beta are the secondary wolfs on the pack-

-Then, there´s is the omega, there actually don´t belong to a pack, they are better known as the lonely wolf-

-They left behind their pack, or are the only survivors after a genocide of wolfs-

-And what they have to do with the fenrir thing? - asked the girl without getting where we wanted to say with all that.

-See, all pack needs a master- paused.

-Even an Alfa´s pack-

-So, he is the Alfa of the Alfas?-

-Exactly-

-Their usually more bigger, and stronger than other Alfas and can turn into a monster even scarier than the usual Alfa mode-

-So why they are doing all this if they have a fenrir?-

-Because they do not want to leave anything to chance-

-They now the Argents are legion-

-And their plan is finished them once for all-

-So, you told me that a Hale killed your mom?-

Alisson nodded with sadness in her eyes.

-Then probably the rest of the Alfa´s choose him as fenrir-

-No way, that´s impossible. Derek helped with the thing that attacked us-

-Are you sure? - said the man with suggestive voice.

-Or maybe that was he wanted to make you believe-

-That´s the way the werewolves operate, they tried to earn your trust.

-Now that I remember I heard that your nice Kate dated a wolf-

-Gerard almost killed her-

-And how she ended? Dead by an Hale-

-But that wasn´t like that-

-I´m sorry sweetie, but it´s always like that-

-Have you heard about roles on Argent family? - Asked the man.

- Yeah, the men are soldiers the women leaders- explained Allison.

-That´s it, get a leader is not easy-

-That´s the reason why this Derek Hale, is the perfect candidate for fenrir-

-If we kill him, we will win this war-

Terry entered in the room of the fenrir a little nervous.

-Sir? - said the girl shakily.

Brandon Pearson was looking over the window with thoughtful look

-I know Terry-

-I smelled too-

-What do you want us to do?-

-I want you to bring him here, with no scandals, with no dead people. Without arousing suspicion- warned with dangerous voice.

-Ok sir- ended the girl, leaving the room.

-Dad, wake up- said Stiles.

-Dad- repeated, without getting answer.

Then the radio on Sherriff's belt started to make noise.

-What, what? - screamed the man. Waking up disorientated.

-Sir, there are news from hospital- said the voice of a woman in the radio.

-Ok, ok I´ll be there in a minute-

-Dad, wait- said Stiles back him-

-Oh, Hi son-

-Dad, you should get some rest, go to the bed-

-I´m ok- said the man with tired face.

-I mean it-

Sherriff Stilinski took the files and left the room alone to leave Stiles cooking something for the boy.

Meanwhile he was preparing the burgers remembered what happened a few hours ago on the woods. The boy was a werewolf. Who could be so heartless to bite a little boy? Probably the Alfa´s pack, how did he survived? There were just questions and no answers.

Uncle Jeremy took Allison´s too Scott´s home, there was still a lot a little they needed to talk about, how would react her uncle if he knew she was staying on a werewolf home? Probably she should leave the McCall´s house and live with her uncle, that would make the things easier for everybody.

After taking a bath Allison entered in the bed to try to get some rest, but she felt something hard in the sheets so she decided pull it out.

-What tha…? – Said seeing a brand new crossbow. She looked once more down the sheets and found a box which had inside arrowheads of silver, wolfbane and any others that she never seemed before. In the top of the box was a letter which handwriting she recognized.

-Be good, don´t get in trouble. I love you-

Allison started crying. Her dad was there a few hours ago. She needed to find him, to tell him that uncle Jeremy arrived the town, make a plan together and win the war before it began, kill the fenrir they just had to do that then everything would be fine. Kill the fenrir. Kill Derek. Kill her mother's murderer. If she just could find her dad.

Scott felt it, Allison´s was crying. He was tempted to get into her room and comfort her but she would probably reject him as always.

He couldn´t leave his mom´s room, Mellissa wasn´t completely asleep yet.

-Burgers! - said the boy when Stiles entered in the room.

-Sorry for keeping you waiting- excused Stiles.

-Here you go- said extending the plate.

The boy grab a burger and started eating really fast, how many days had without eating? Stiles felt a little sad thinking about it.

-So, buddy, I´m Stiles, why don´t you tell me your name?-

-Dylan- answered the boy starting the second burger.

-And your mom´s name is? - asked carefully to avoid causing another bout of crying.

But after Stiles could note it Dylan felled on bed with his eyes closed. Stiles looked him for a second, he was probably really tired, with no food, no home, asking for her mom. Made Stiles remind the time when he lost his mom, home was a chaos, and the little Stiles was always in silence, alone, without sleep, without eat, without his mom, after covered Dylan with the blanket Stiles fell asleep.

Scott closed his eyes, at the time he felt a weird smell in the air. A known smell, a dangerous smell. Carefully leaved the room came out of the house to chase the origin of the smell.

Allison heard the front door closing, then came out of the bed and saw through the window, Scott were running in the street really fast, what was going on?

Stiles opened his eyes, for a second didn´t recognized Dylan but then all the memories came to his mind. Them, he heard something downstairs. Dylan woke up.

-Mommy? - cried. But Stiles covered his mouth with his hands.

-Listen, hide under the bed, I´ll check that everything is fine and then I´ll be back I promise-

-No Stiles please don´t leave-

-It´s ok, I´ll be here in a few seconds, just hide-

Dylan got under the bed at the time Stiles leaved the room taking a bat from door´s back.

All the home was dark, the shadows almost gave Stiles a heart attack one or two times.

He started descending the stairs.

-Dad?-

-Hello pretty boy- said the voice of a woman, the surprise made Stiles to fell through the stairs receiving a big hit in the head.

Scott knew it, something was wrong, the smell ended on Stiles´s Home.

-Tell me, where is the boy? - screamed the big and fat werewolf who pushed Stiles against the wall.

-Wait Jake, don´t kill him or Fenrir will kill us- said Terry.

Stiles was trapped what he could do? They were two Alfa´s against him, he was so stupid, how he couldn´t get some mountain ash dust for his home?

-How did you trespassed the line? In the woods? – asked to distract them, next to them was bell of the door if he could hit it really hard would be able to place them away for their wolf´s ears.

-Oh honey, we didn´t- explained the women

-You just cough those three idiots and the monster that´s all-

-So you´re not leaving in the woods?-

-Oh baby that´s so fun, we´re not in the fifteen century-

-We live in the town, as the others residents-

At that moment some shrubbery made noises, taking the werewolves attention.

Stiles took his chance and struck the bell with the fire poker.

The werewolves covered their ears and felt to the floor.

Stiles opened the door and ran out, still covering their ears they followed him.

-Stop right there- ordered Jake by the time a big roar was heard in the air.

Two fast shadows struck Jake and Terry.

-Stiles get out of here- ordered Scott. By the time Derek prepared himself to face the two Alfas.

-I´m not leaving this is my home- said Stiles.

-I´m sick of it Scott, I´m useful and I´ll show you-

-If you´re get in trouble, I´ll leave you die- spited Derek.

-Do you see Jake? - said Terry.

-His smell, is going to be an stronger werewolf-

-Over my death body- screamed Scott running after them to attack them.

-Don´t make me laugh beta, you won´t be able to get me never-

Scott got close to them in seconds pulling out his claws, Jake prepared himself to get Scott but he avoid it him in the last second.

When Jake note it was too late, Isaac were on the air, falling over him.

Allison knew it, something were wrong. Scott and Isaac were there fighting the Alfa´s and there was Derek Hale, the man who killed her mom, the reason of her eternal suffering, he was distracted the perfect arrow would ended all.

-Change of planes Jake, we´re taking the future werewolf with us-

-What? No! - Screamed Scott grabbing the fat werewolf to not leave him time to get Stiles.

-Stiles run! - ordered Isaac.

-I won´t- challenged Stiles.

-I told you that I´m going to be useful for the team, and I will-

-You don´t have idea how much I want to kill right now Stiles, so shut up and do what Isaac says- said Derek avoiding Terry´s attacks.

Stiles ran into the house, Terry tried to close his way but Peter appeared to stop her.

Stiles continued his way upstairs, entered in his dad room and took from his mom nightstand her silver necklace.

-Stiles?-

-Hide Dylan-

-No, please, don´t leave-

-I told you, I´ll be back in a while-

-I promise-

-Dam she is strong- complained Peter Hale.

-Thanks handsome- said Terry kicking him against a tree.

Scott and Isaac tried to immobilize Jake but was to strong so Derek joined them. But Jake pushed them away, and started turning, his body quivered, while he felled to the floor, his clothes were frayed for his growing body which started to be full covered by brown hair. Terry started laughing

-Derek you need turn too- said Peter.

-I can´t- answered his nephew.

-I can´t still completely control myself in that state-

-Sassy boy, were going to die because of you- said Peter at the time Jake ran after Scott.

-Scott run, I´ll stop him said Isaac-

-No, I won´t leave you fight alone-

-Shit, shit, shit- Said Scott preparing himself for feel the claws over his body, Terry stooped laughing suddenly.

Jake were struck down surprisingly, when his body touch the floor he turned back into his human form, was naked and unconscious.

-Jake! - Screamed Terry running to protect him.

-My hand, my hand- said stiles shaking his right fist through the pain caused him hitting Jake.

-Get out of here- Ordered Peter Hale to Terry who took Jake´s body and disappeared into the night.

-How did you do that? - Said Isaac surprised, shaking hands with Stiles.

-That was awesome-

-I don´t know, I just imagine it, and then I did it- explained Stiles.

-It´s sorcery- explained Peter Hale.

-Stiles you're becoming stronger and stronger everyday-

-And although Scott and Derek will disagree, I should, you're probably saved our lives-

-Again- ended the man.

-It´s nothing, I just did what you would do for me- explained Stiles blushing.

-I would leave you die- said the sour were wolf who tried to not look surprised.

Derek back was on the target. Allison breathed. After all the pain, she finally could see the things clear, and after more regrets she decided to shoot to the man who killed her mother.

-I´m sorry Stiles-

-I´ve all this days pushing you back, when actually you´re a really important member of the team- Said Scott Ashamed.

Stiles turned back to thanks his best friend.

-Derek Look out! –Derek felt in the floor.

-What was that? - said all the group.

-Derek are you ok? - Said Isaac.

- STILES! - screamed Scott

-STILES LOOK AT ME YOU´RE GONNA BE OK- said Scott trembling voice and watery eyes.

-STILES TRIED TO TALK- but instead words a bunch of blood came out of his mouth.

-YOU IDIOT- Screamed Derek full of anger.

Scott put his hands on the arrow which passed through Stiles chest.

-DON´T PULLED OUT- ordered Peter instantly.

-WE NEED TO FIND SOME HELP-

-STILE, STILES, STILES! - Yelled Scott tearing his throat holding Stiles body.

PS: As probably you know, I post new chapters every Friday, but... umm... Next Friday it´s my birthday. So it's probably that I won´t be able to post a new chapter until two or three days later. So sorry for keeping you waiting, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Between Love and Goodbye

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 8

Between love and goodbye

-Stiles! Wake up- yelled Isaac taking the boy from his shoulders

-We need to find help now he is about to die- said Peter with serious look.

-What do you want? That we take him to a hospital? How do we answer their questions? - spitted Derek with anger.

-What are you suggesting? - told Isaac aggravating the voice –are you telling us that we should leave him to die in here?-

-He just saved our lives! For god sake!-

- Even took the arrow that was shot to kill you- screamed the teen werewolf feeling the need to punch Derek´s face.

-He was just trying to be useful-

-Yeah sure and look how he ended, we told him to not get involved- answered Derek with hate.

-How could you be so heartless? He have been nice with all us all this time.

-Including you Derek, even after all the times you said to him that you wanted to kill him-

Isaac´s front vein was about to burst, he was filled with so much anger, so much fear and hatred which mainly thanked because clouded his mind and preventing him from collapsing to mourn as a child over his friend´s body.

-Isaac is ok, just let´s take stiles to Deaton´s he will know what to do- explained Peter.

-No, he won´t, he cures animals and monster like us, he needs a real doctor to cure his injuries-

-Right Scott? - said turning to his friend to get support.

-We´re is Scott? - said the boy with concern after notice that his friend were missing.

-He probably is going after the archer- said Peter.

-The best we can do now is take stiles with Deaton, your right he is not like us, but he was injured with an arrow prepared for killing wolves-

-At the hospital they won´t be able to help him if he was shot with one of the Argent´s poisons-

-Come on, help me- ordered the man starting to carry Stiles body which continued bleeding

Allison drop the bow that her dad gave her, her hands were shaking uncontrollably

-Oh god!-

-Stiles!-, -what I just done? - said hoarsely.

With her eyes full of tears Allison started running, she could feel it, something were chasing her.

-Scott? - said scared meanwhile she continue running.

The wind turned too cold suddenly. Her cheeks were burning.

-I´m sorry- said between tears.

-I´m really sorry-

The girl stopped, dead silence filled the air. She was standing by the last lamp post on the road which kept flashing to the beat of her heart.

At the other side of the road a whiff appeared and disappeared constantly gathering pace.

Allison looked in all directions trying to find a way out besides the woods at her back, when she turned back the whiff was missing which made her heart skip a beat, then suddenly the lights were off. Allison let out a shriek and ran into the woods, falling to the floor in the limit, she immediately reincorporated and continued running.

A sweet essence, the night, the moon, the claws were out, the anger and hunger mixed together, a sweet essence would probably have a delightful taste, her blood, coming out of her beautiful mouth, her eyes losing the light, enjoying the moment, the most tasty flavor for a werewolf definitely should be the revenge. The favorite game, the hunt, chasing the prey in the dark, feeling their fear, hearing their hearts beating the song of the panic, nothing could be compared with that sensation. Why he never did that before? Stiles never let him. Always tried to take his instincts out of his mind, but now he was gone, he was far away.

Hided in the branches of the trees, she couldn´t note it, she was so fragile, so helpless, so scared, stood breathing heavily with her back to a tree.

-Thanks for opening the barrier- said the voice of Erica.

-We were getting bored in here-

Allison didn´t Answer she was so confused and afraid to do something.

-Allison what happened to you? - asked Erica pretending concern.

Scott jumped out the branch and roared with especial strong.

The roar ran through the woods making Erica, Boyd and the blonde Alpha were reduced to the ground with awe watching Scott, then started running out the woods.

-Scott- said Allison desperate full of tears.

Scott turned to the girl and nailed his claws into her stomach, the blood starting getting out of her mouth just like did Stiles minutes ago.

The game was over, her fear, surprise and adrenaline boosted her heart to the limit, making delicious music for Scott´s ears. Then Scott opened his eyes.

-Scott- repeated Allison scared, she wasn´t wounded, and he wasn´t close to her. What happened? He saw the future? Now he was able to think more clearly, was able to control his acts.

-Scott, I´m really sorry- whimpered Allison.

-I don´t want to see you ever again- said hoarsely the werewolf who lived inside Scott.

-If you get in my way I will kill you-

-I….I… Scott… I-

-GET OUT! - Shouted.

Allison let out a shriek and started running out of the woods, feeling deeply hurt although her body was in perfect condition.

Scott started running on his all fours, Allison, her smell, he saw her die, but wasn´t real, what was happening with him? How could he still being thinking about her when Stiles was… Stiles! Thought with sadness, he left his emotions controlled him, now he couldn´t know what happened to his friend. Seeing him fall into the floor hurt spitting blood, to save Derek´s life, wasn´t fair. Scott started punching trees, they fell easily, the anger made him stronger than ever he was, but now that didn´t matter he wasn´t strong enough to safe his friend.

Scott stop in the top of the hill at the end of the woods, the moon was missing but, he still couldn´t change back into his human form. Looked down the hills, the lights covering the city, all those people resting in their warm beds, sleeping, laughing. Scott looked into the sky seeing the stars at the time he let scape a painful howl which broke the stillness of the night.

-What a sad howl- said a voice back Scott, who warned and looked to the man next the nearest tree, he was really tall, had shiny green eyes and a terrifying smile on his face.

-Jesus, what happened? - Said Dr. Deaton when Isaac and Peter left Stiles body on the surgery table.

-He was shot by Allison- explained Derek pretending it wasn´t big deal.

-I told you I´m an animal doctor-

-I know, but the arrow…- started saying Peter Hale.

-If this boy dies in here…the police, the guilty- Tried to say Dr. Deaton.

-He have no time left- argued Isaac.

-I know- agreed Deaton measuring Stiles pulse.

-This is bad he is about to go into cardiac arrest-

-Why Allison would do such a thing? - said the man concerned.

-She´s an Argent that´s what they do- intervened Derek.

-Why Scott isn´t here?-

-Deaton I don´t want tell you how to do your job, but this boy is about to die- said Peter with aplomb.

-Yeah, sorry- said turning to look Stiles wounds.

-What we should do? Give him the bite? - suggested Isaac.

-No, in perfect health there is a big chance of dying because the bite, and this boy had lost a lot of blood-

-Also, by the purple color that left the arrow on his chest, she probably used wolf´s bane to poisoned it-

-That bitch, really tried to kill me- reproached Derek.

-What that means? He can´t be saved? - Muttered Isaac afraid to imagine the reaction of Scott if Stiles died.

-No, Wolf´s bane is inoffensive on humans, the poison will reside in his body a few days but he wouldn´t never be able to be turned into a werewolf, if he get the bite for any reason he will die- quavered sentenced.

-Now, Isaac I need you to go to the next room, on the floor there is a trapdoor, downstairs in the second shelf…-

Dr. Deaton took a break to thing, then looked through the window there wasn´t moon, Stiles was so lucky.

-And bring the bottles that say mandrake leaf, core of aloe and willow´s root-

Isaac ran out of the room at the time Peter talked.

-Doc, his pulse vanished-

Dr. Deaton started to use RPC maneuver on Stiles when Isaac appeared with the bottles.

-Perfect- thanked Dr. Deaton.

-Derek, take the willow root and the aloe core and exhale over it- ordered the man taking the herbs and putting them together into the same bottle.

-What? Why me?-

-Because you´re the only Alpha here- explained Peter.

-So Deaton, the willow…-

-Yes, we are on new moon, if this happened other night Stiles would die-

Derek took the bottle and exhaled on it meanwhile Deaton continued the RCP.

-I can hear his heart beating again- said Isaac with relief.

-Is the moment- Agreed Deaton taking the bottle from Derek´s hands at the time the willow root and the aloe core melted making a green slipslop.

Deaton took the mandrake leaf and putted on the bottle, the liquid turned gauzy.

-Open his mouth-ordered.

Deaton poured the potion on Stiles mouth and then the silence filled the air, everyone looked with expectation Stiles body, he was whiter than usual, his lips were parched and cracked.

-It worked? - said Isaac worried.

-I don´t know, the only thing we can do now is wait- explained Deaton with concern on his voice.

-I should find Scott- Said Isaac leaving the room.

-I´ll go with you-offered Peter Hale.

-the boy let his emotions controlled him, he might be dangerous right now-

-I wouldn´t be surprised if this girl Allison is dead by now-

Isaac and Peter left the store, Deaton and Derek exchanged glances.

-I need to get some rest, could you have a look on him? - said Deaton meanwhile walked to the door.

-Wait- said Derek looking down.

-Thanks- spoke with extreme difficulty.

-Who are you? - said Scott noting that he was turning back into his human form.

-My name is Brandon- said the man smiling once again.

Scott looked his back, there wasn´t way out.

-It´s ok- said the man letting behind his scary look.

-I didn´t meant to make you feel uncomfortable-

-What do you want?-

- I´ve been watching you- explained getting closer to Scott.

-What happened to your friend-

-This girl, is dangerous, she is from an ancient family called the Argents-

-I know who are the Argents- replied insolently.

-Really? Then why did you let her leave?-

Scott looked down, Allison´s lips, the cherry flavor of her mouth, her smell.

-I love you- how many times she said I love you? Thought Scott with sadness.

-Yeah, how many times? - said Brandon with serious look.

-What?-, -you can hear my thoughts? – exhaled Scott embarrassed and surprised.

-No, I don´t-

-But I can smell your feelings, your soul, just like you did before- explained.

-What? When?-

-When you thought you killed her-

-You didn´t thought it, didn´t even wanted to, but she, she thought your was about to kill her-

-And you smelled it-

-I don´t understand-

-Your involving child –

-You are about to be an adult, ready for being a pack leader-

-I don´t want a pack- said Scott decided.

-Oh, but you will need one-

-What do you think? That she really loved you? - laughed.

-That´s what the Argents do, they make you believe that you can trust them, then everything falls apart-

-Didn´t you heard nothing about the Hale´s tragedy?

-It was caused by a silly and immature werewolf who thought that he was in love with an Argent-

Scott stand with empty look, remembering kate´s throat ripped.

-You smelled it, she thought you would kill her-

-She will back, with an army, and then you won´t be able to save yourself or your friends-

-He is lying, he´s lying- said Scott in his mind.

-It´s ok-

-I´ll leave you to think about it, by the way I´m sorry for what terry and the bunch of fat did-

-I promise they will be properly punished- said before disappear in the night.

The arrow, was so slow, he could see it, no it wasn´t the arrow, it was the time itself. Stiles tried to run, but his legs weren´t fast enough, all the scene turned colorless except by Derek who left scape a mute roar of pain meanwhile the crimson blood came out of his body.

-Derek- screamed Stiles.

-Derek look out-

-Derek don´t die- his was tearing his throat with every scream, but neither he was able to listen himself.

The hours passed, Isaac and Peter still didn´t bring Scott to Deaton´s, and even Deaton took a nap, why he had to stay there taking care of Stiles body? He hated Stiles, he didn´t asked to be saved from that stupid arrow, Derek would probably prefer to die on Allison´s hands to be in that place, where everyone, especially Isaac tried to making him feel sad for Stiles of even grateful with him. Derek hated him so badly he wanted to see him healthy again, to rip out his head for doing such a stupid thing.

-Derek- said suddenly a weak whisper from surgery table.

Derek put his eyes on Stiles body with interest, seemed healthier than 1 hour ago, his eyes were still closed, but his mouth kept speaking.

-Look out-

-Stiles, wake up- ordered Derek with loud voice.

Stiles opened his eyes softly.

-Derek your alive! - said powerless.

-Of course that I´m alive you Idiot, It was you who was shot-

-No, you're wrong- replied Stiles confused, then the memories came to his mind, the Alphas, the arrow cutting the air to kill Derek, a cold breeze entering into his chest, the blood, the fear.

-DYLAN! - Screamed Stiles scared sitting on the table.

-What? - Said Derek surprised for Stiles strength

-Dylan, where is he? - asked Stiles with serious look.

-What are you talking about? - answered Derek.

-The little boy who was in my house-

-Don´t tell me you let him inside, the Alphas are after him- scolded.

-I don´t know what you´re saying- replied Derek ignoring him.

Stiles jumped out of the surgery table and grabbed some mountain ash dust from a bottle over the pantry.

-Wait where you´re going? - said Derek angry.

-Are you insane? You can´t get out, you almost die an hour ago-

Stiles put a hand on his chest, a painful sting, took his breath out and his eyes clouded for a second.

Stiles exhaled and with a big effort started to leave the veterinarian clinic.

Allison entered on Scott´s home and started put all her belongings in her school bag, meanwhile she couldn't stop crying.

Her thoughts assailed her. The hate she felt at the moment she shot the arrow, the guilty after seen Stiles fall to the floor covered by blood. The fear that paralyzed her in woods, feeling the hate of Scott, those horrifying words. She wasn´t welcome anymore at the McCall´s home, she hasn´t house, didn´t knew where was hiding her Dad, and she probably was the murderer of his friend. Allison´s world was crumbling.

She crossed the street still afraid of finding Scott ready for cut her throat, if she could know where was her dad, would better stay with Lydia.

-Allison? - said a familiar voice at her back, at the time a car stopped next to her.

Allison turned trying to control her emotions.

-Uncle Jeremy what are you doing here? - said trying to hide her desperation behind a smile.

-I needed some milk but all stores are closed- said the man with concerned look.

-Are you ok?-

-I´m fine- answered Allison more calmed.

-Are you sure?- insisted Jeremy Argent.

-I…I- Allison felt to the floor starting to cry disconsolately.

-I told you to stop- ordered Derek.

-Who cares? I´m already at home- said Stiles ignoring him.

-That´s the reason, if you dad find you in that state…-

-My dad is at work, see? No police patrol parked on the enter-

-Dylan! - Yelled Stiles entering his home.

-Who that hell is Dylan? - asked Derek with anger.

-I told you, is a boy that I found lost in the woods I thought he might be…- they entered on Stiles room, it was empty.

-Dylan! - exhaled the boy scared, looking for the child.

-The alphas they took him out-

-You drove out the alphas- reminded it him Derek bored.

-No, this can´t be, he promised he would be in here waiting for me-

-I have to find him, he might be alone and scared somewhere-

-Dylan! –

-Shut up, you´re losing your mind by the drugs that Deaton gave you, there´s no boy in here- accused Derek.

-Why are you here by the way? - spitted Stiles furious.

-Because everyone is pissing me off because you jumped over the stupid arrow-

-And now they think I owe you my life or something-

-You do? - said Stiles full of hate.

-Don´t but they… -

-When Derek Hale did care what the people thought about him? – replied Sties turning to the door, to continue his search, when he felt a painful stitch in his chest.

Stiles look got clouded, and felt to the floor.

-Shit- said Derek, trying to help him up.

Stiles face were to white and unhealthy, but the boy didn´t care and tried once more to leave the room.

-Why did you did it? - roared Derek taking him from his arm and stamping him against the wall.

- Did what?-

-Why did you took the arrow? I hate you-

-I hate you Stiles, don´t you get it? I want to rip out your head with my own hands!-

-Then do it! - challenged Stiles, noting that the mountain ash dust he was carrying with him had spread to his back, if Derek tried to kill him, he wouldn´t be able to face him.

Derek roared once more.

-You´re so stupid-

-You almost died in there-

-I know- said Stiles with sadness thinking about his dad.

-Then why did you did it?-

-I don´t know- answered Stiles sincerely.

-I just saw the arrow…-

-Then got scared, didn´t have time to think clearly-

-I just… -

-I just… didn´t want you to die- whispered Stiles avoiding Derek´s deep black eyes which were full of anger.

-I just…- tried to say once more embarrassed at the moment Derek closed Stiles mouth with his lips, and the heat passed through his veins.

-Wha…Wha… are... you doing- whispered Stiles powerless.

-I don´t know- answered Derek whimpering in pain

-Derek please stop- begged Stiles

-The… arrow… had…wolf…bane- tried to explain Stiles fighting for get some air.

-I know- agreed Derek in a whisper.

-But I can´t stop- explained between whimpers of pain and heavy exhaling puffs of hoarsely breath escaping from his lungs by the desperation meanwhile the surprise made Stiles felt a chill ran down his spine while he wondered to himself what the hell he was doing and why he couldn´t stop.


	9. Vanished

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 9

Vanished

The sun stroke Stiles eyes, he opened them. Where he was?

-Wake up- said the voice of his Dad.

-Dad what happened?-shriek the boy trying to leave the bed when he felt a stitch on his chest which took his breath away.

-Son, are you ok? - Sheriff Stilinski got scared, no Stiles couldn´t be ill, his boy couldn´t end like the other victims of the virus.

-Yeah, yeah I´m fine- answered quickly.

-Is just that Danny hited me too hard at the practice yesterday –

-Are you sure?-

-Tottally- said getting out the bed pretending not feeling any pain.

-Ok, so get dressed I´m going to take you school- ordered.

-Just give me a minute-

Sheriff Stilinski leaved the room.

Stiles started to look some clean clothes to take a bath when he had a flash back, the closet, he was back to the closet trying to find Dylan.

-Dylan- thougth.

-Where he could be?- Stiles was sure about something, get involved the police into Dylan´s shearch could make the things worst for the child considering he was a werewolf and the Alpha´s pack was trying to catch him.

Stiles took some clothes and closed the closet´s door when he had a new flashback. Derek close to him, with his usual treating eyes, those rough eyes with a crismon brigth, hating him, Stiles could remembered his heart was about to exploit the fear, no it wasn´t fear.

Stiles turned his eyes to his bed and sit.

-Why did you did it? - said the rough Derek´s voice in his mind.

-I…Just... I just- he was so scared in that moment, his heart was about but reopen his chest´s wounds by the way it was beating, the whiff, Derek´´s deep voice, the eyes on Stiles eyes, too near for scape, Stiles was trapped and a part of him was… pleased?

Stiles guts revolted by the embarrassing, Derek´s kiss while both closed their eyes, they were carried away by their emotions, wasn´t time to think, Derek´s whining while their lips touched, he was so vulnerable, the Wolf´s bane was entering in his system mixing with the mint flavor of Stiles mouth.

-I can´t stop- repeated Derek with meek voice, breathing of Stiles face making him feel the heat coming into his body.

-I…I...Can´t- lied Stiles pushing out Derek embarrased at the moment he felt uncouncious on the floor.

Stiles found himself feeling something hard into his pants, and started to feel panic, what was happening to him? How could he had that dream, beacause it was just a dream rigth? There wasn´t way that they could… kiss each other, but the pain in his chest, Dylan missing, how he came back to his home? How he ended on his bed if he… Derek´s lips came to his mind once more.

-Stop! - said to himself angry noticing that his cheeks were burning. Something was happening with him altougth he was trying to deni it. Stiles jumped out of his bed and entered to the shower meanwhile he tried to ignore the boner he had and the tougths that tried to take him back to last nigth´s events.

Stiles sit on his chair on literuare´s class, he still was in pain, by the time he tried to focus on Romeo and Juliet´s dissertation but Dylan came to his mind again and again.

How he would to find the boy? The town was filled with police officers searching for victims of the virus, they would call his dad if they see him out of school. What if the Alpha´s really got the boy? What they would do with him? Stiles felt too powerless he had the find the way to help the boy before everything endend.

Stiles turned his head to his left at the time his eyes and Allison´s were crossed.

-Oh god! - mused the girl with watery eyes.

Then the nigth came to Stiles mind, the arrow, Allison shooting.

Allison almost killed him, how could she be at class so easely? She should be punished Stiles was angry, but what he could do? How do he explain to the police all the things that happened the day before?

-I´m so sorry- gestured with her lips.

Stiles putted his eyes on the blackboard again, his blood was burning and that made his injuries speceally painful, maybe he migth blackmail her to help him to find Dylan, after all he knew she hasn´t reason to kill him, and he couldn´t trust on Scott, he left him behind, then there was Derek, Stiles wouldn´t be able to ask Derek´s help he was so embarrassed by the dream even think about it made his cheeks burn.

-As you can see- continued the literature teacher. –That´s one of the reasons why people think that Shakespeare was acttually homosexual-

-What? - said Stiles suddenly, feeling fear.

-Do you have any others theorys that would you like to share Mr. Stilinski? - asked the professor with sarcasm.

-No, no, sorry sir- answered the boy shrugging at the time his eyes crossed with Danny´s who seemed resentful.

-Stiles! - screamed Scott´s desperate voice entering in the classrrom

-Excuse me? - said the literature profesor, but Scott ignored him searching his friend with the eyes.

The eyes of Scott crossed for a second with Allison´s who suddenly was petrefied by fear.

Scott ignored her and looked Stiles.

-Sir… um… Stiles needs…um... the principal asked for him- finally said.

-Mr Stilinski- ordered the professor.

Stiles standed up and followed Scott out the classroom, at the time his friend took him to the lacrosse team showers which were lonely.

-I´m so glad you´re ok-

-Thanks- replied Stiles with hate.

-When Dr. D told me that you disapeared I thougth Derek did something… - exhaled with fear.

-Well I´m fine-

-I mean, I was really worried about you-

-You didn´t have to-

-Stiles, why you´re being so…-

-Where you have been Scott?-

-Where were you when I got shot?-

-I…I… -

-Yup-

-I thougth so-

-No Stiles wait-

-Go back with your new pack, I have things to do-

-No, I won´t let you face the Alphas again- said Scott angry.

-I have no choice, if they have Dylan I must figth against them-

-Wait, who is Dylan?-

-A child, I think he migth be a werewolf, the Alphas tried to take him out las nigth-

-Are you sure? - said Scott surprised.

-What do you care?-

-Stiles…please-

Stiles ignored Scott by the time he tried to lef the room when he saw a little blonde boy across the window in the lacrosse field.

-Dylan! - Yelled Stiles starting to running out of the school.

-Stiles! - tried to catch him Scott but his friend left him behind.

Scott´s look full of hate, the woods, uncle´s Jeremy warning, Stiles next to her, all those things came to her mind, she was too weak, too powerless.

-Excuse me sir- said before know what she was doing.

-I need to get some air, I´m not feeling very well-

-Do you need help to get to the nurse? - asked the man with concern in his eyes.

-I can go by myself- affirmed while she avoided Lydia´s looks.

-Ok then- said the man opening the door for her.

The sack of cement pending in the air was about to be broken, but Derek couldn´t stop punching it, he was so angry with himself, what tha hell he did the nigth before?

-May I asked why you´re so pissed off? - said Peter Hale with funny look.

-Shut up and hold it- ordered Derek with burning eyes.

-It seems like you´re really worried about Stiles-

-Don´t stupid- spitted Derek feeling butterflys when he heard Stiles name, thing that made him strike harder the sack.

-Who would think that you could feel gratitude for this kid- In one second Derek´s hands where arround Peter´s neck. Gratitude that was, he was just gratefull for Stiles sacrifice, that confused him that was all.

-Derek I´m getting breathless- said Peter with rough voice.

-Shut up- said Derek smelling something, sweat, anger, fun, desperation, deep sadness, confusion, what did happened to Stiles smell? When it stop being so stupid to turn into that bittersweet way?

-What happened? - asked Peter when Derek let him go.

-Stay here- ordered Derek taking his jacket to leave the subway station.

Allison got to her home´s debris, she walked over the fallen walls, the living room, last christmas the tree was so beautiful, the she got to the place were was the dining room, just a few months ago, her family incluiding Scott were eating, meanwhile Gerard asked why Allison and Scott broke up. Then her mom died. The ligths were out of the home. The nigths turned endless, the tears became rivers and the revenge the only hope. Then Gerard got unmasked once more she discovered that she couldn´t trust anyone but her father, but now what? There wasn´t even a house, there wasn´t even a family, her dad was missing, the only man who can help him is not challenge for the Alpha´s pack, there alwayas were a dark secret to discover she was so sick of all that, if she could only put end to all. Kill the Alphas, save her dad, revenge her mom´s dying. Stiles! How could she be happy with herself again after what she did to him? Stiles, wasn´t her friend after all, she was protecting Derek Hale, her mom´s murderer, and was a friend of Scott, the boy who got her into all that. Allison got to place that used to be her dad´s room, then saw something shining below a piece of wood.

-What is this? - The girl pulled out the object, discovering then that it was his laptop, it was really damaged, couldn´t be fixed.

-But maybe- thougth

Allison take from her purse a pin then started to unscrew the nails untill she found the found the hard disk, it was intact, that´s it maybe, just maybe she had on her hands the solution to all that.

-Dylan! - Screamed Stiles, the boy was nowhere.

-Dylan- said once more trying to locate him in the pizzeria, everyone on the streets looked him like he was crazy.

-What that hell are you doing? - said Derek´s voice suddenly.

-You should be resting-

-Derek! – said Stiles breathless hiding his face, danm he was blushing.

-I´m…. looking for Dylan-

-Shut up and go back to home-

-No shut up yourself and leav…- Stiles turned, his eyes and Derek´s crossed for a second Derek hated himself from inside, what was happening? He couldn´t be so gratefull with Stiles forever then why his heart couldn´t Stop beating.

-I´m not leaving- replied Derek looking in other direction.

-You need to go back to bed-

-Stop being nice with me, you don´t owe me anything ok?, so go away Derek, no of you care about this poor little child and what could want the Alphas with him, so leave me alone-

-Fine! - said Derek with anger, disapearing in seconds.

Then Stiles started running to the woods which was the only place in all beacon hills were he didn´t searched. At the moment his phone started ringing.

-Hello?-

-Son! - said his dad concerned.

-What happened dad?-

-Stay at school untill I get there for you-

-There´s an animal aparently a big bear in the town, there are several people dead- then the image of a windigo came to Stiles mind.

-I´ll handle the situation, but untill then…-

-No, dad!-

-That´s an order Stiles- ended Sheriff Stilinski finishing the call.

What he should do? His dad couldn´t face the windigo by his own, that monster were too strong, then the cry of a child filled the air in the deep of the woods.

-Dylan!- shriek Stiles running inside, getting some mountain ash dust from the line in case of find Alphas in his way.

-Dylan!- screamed once more, when he felt an stich on his chest, he ran for too long, Derek was rigth he wasn´t healthy enough.

Stiles tried to run once again but instead he felt on the floor uncouncious.

-Stiles!-

-Shit, Stiles! - said a voice with desperation. Stiles opened his eyes with dificult.

Over him there was a blur shadow.

-You´re fine- mourned relief.

-Derek, I told you to leave- Stiles eyes cleared and then he could see it, Derek was scared, He never saw Derek Hale scared before, not even when he was about to die, the nigth before came to Stiles mind and his heart started to try to scape from his chest once more.

-I just tough… the windigo that apeared…. - tried to say Derek.

-You´re fine- said once more- laughing- what he was doing? He was acting like a dumb, why he was so afraid? He hated himself so badly in that moment for not being able to control his words, his acts, and his heart.

Stiles rounded Derek´s neck with his hands being afraid of what would happen if his dream of last nigth was just that, a dream, but before he could stop himself his lips and Derek´s were toching while the sour werewolf let the walls between them crumble inside the heat of the lips touching. Derek´s body fall softly over Stiles. The fear and the fun the desperation all disapeared from Stiles body, instead just was one smell a sweet scene something that made Derek loose control of his acts finding refuge in the warm body of Stiles as their hearts beat the chest of the other.

-Argh!- shriek the voice of a boy.

-Dylan- said Stiles standing suddenly.

-Wait- asked Derek surprised of what he was saying taking Stiles from the arm.

-If you´re gonna help then leave- said the boy with poison voice.

-I´m going to help you- replied Derek astonished by his own words.

-Allison are you ok?- Said Jeremy by the time he got his home.

-I´m fine- admited the girl.

-There´s a windigo in the streets-

-The police think that is a mutant bear-

-Oh god- said Allison covering her own mouth thinking about those poor people who were about to die.

-We need to do something quickly- said Allison ashamed.

-I´m agree, we need to find your dad-

-No- said Allison.

-We´re gonna do the things rigth-

-What do you mean? - asked her uncle concerned.

-I have called the entire Argent family, we´re gonna put end to all this-

Stiles and Derek got closer to the origin of Dylan´s screams.

-Stay quiet! - Ordered Terry angry.

-No, I want to go with Stiles-

-He doesn´t love you, that´s why he abandoned you just like your mom- laughed Terry with cinism.

-Dylan! - Said Stiles coming out of the tree where they were hiding.

-Stiles! - yelled the boy, he was covered by blood.

-How dare you to hit him? - Treated Stiles.

-I´m going to kill you! - Terry´s face got scared in a second when she saw Stiles.

-Take the boy and run- said Jake preparing to face Stiles.

-Come on Jake…- Started Stiles.

-You now you can´t beat me-

-I´m not scared of a little boy-

-And I´m not scared of a ball of fat-

-I´m not fat you stupid little shit- Said Jake full of hate runing to Stiles.

-Enough- said a rough voice that made Terry and Jake tremble.

Bradon Stood in front of Jake, and Derek took Stiles back.

-Who are you? - asked.

-I´m the fenrir- explained Brandon.

-I don´t care who you are, I´m not going to let you take Dylan-

-Stiles! - cried the boy.

-Hey, hey Dylan, look at me, it´s me Terry-

-Why don't you want to come with me honney?-

-I want to go with Stiles, he will find my mommy-

-Let him go- treated Stiles.

-I´m afraid not- answered Brandon smiling.

-You don´t have idea of what I´m caple of- replied Stiles.

-Oh of course that I know, I´m pretty impressed with you-

-You´re gonna be an strong wolf some day-

-He will never be part of you pack- said Derek.

-He had wolf´s bane running trougth his veins-

-We´ll see that- challenged Brandon.

-But now we most leave-

-No, I´m not going to let you- Stiles runed to strike the werewolf but the pain in his chest made him fall againg to the ground.

-Farewell my friends-

-Stiles- said Scott apeareing next to them.

-Dylan!, Scott do something please- begged Stiles but Scott couldn´t hear him his eyes and Brandon found, then a weird smell made him understand that the blonde boy on Terry´s arm would be fine.

-Scott! - Begged Stiles unable to move.

Derek helped Stiles to stand up at the time the Alpha´s disapeared taking Dylan with them.

-Dylan!-

-Stiles…I´m- tried to say Scott.

-How could you- said Stiles.

-They´re stronger than us, we need to find other way to save Dylan- explained Derek.

-Derek´s rigth- said Scott not too sure of his words.

-I´ll do it myself-

-Stiles you can´t even move-

At that moment Scott´s phone started ringing.

-Isaac were near the lake- explained.

-You need to came here now- said his friend voice from the phone.

-There´s a windigo in the town, this is a mess, there are dead cops- yelled from the speaker, while Scott surprised looked Stiles face.


	10. Prewar

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 10

Prewar

-You got all? - asked Stiles with concerned look.

-I´m fine-answered Sheriff Stilinski feeling useless lying in his bed. Stiles checked one last time the casted leg of his father.

-Really I´m ok- insisted the man.

-I just wanna have some sleep, still have some issues to get used but the firsts days were worst-

-Now just bring me a burger or a pizza I´m going to sleep like a baby- fancily muttered.

-You wish, the only thing you´ll have is a slaw-

-Hey, I´m injured, I deserve to be spoiled-

- You don´t had a tonsillectomy dad- replied Stiles powerless.

-That´s not fair!-

-Right- accepted Stiles Wishing not to discuss.

-I´ll bring the slaw and if you´re not too faddy I´ll get you some Ice cream- Stiles smirked a little.

Stiles put the sheets on his dad and walked to the door then stopped slightly.

-The funeral will be tomorrow by the way, I´m….um… I said you wasn´t feeling so good and that you sent your condolences to the families-

-No way Stiles I have to…- said the man while he tried to get out of the bed.

- You´re not leaving that bed until you're fully recovered- warned the boy with hard voice, before leaving the room.

Stiles entered in his room, the lights were out, if he didn´t knew he had some visitors he would probably freaked out finding the shadows with bright multicolor eyes. The red stare next to the bed stepped hesitantly at the moment Stiles entered in the room.

-What do he knows? - asked Isaac voice at the moment Stiles turned on the lights.

-They think that were attacked by an odd species of bear- explained trying to not put his eyes the left of his bed.

-After the attack it ran into the woods wounded so animal control is about to go for it-

-By now it should burst into blood- pondered Isaac.

-Actually, its smell is still in the woods- explained Peter Hale who was lying on Stiles bed with his hands crossed back his nape, like he was enjoining the situation.

-That means… that-thought Scott aloud.

-That the alpha pack is near to fulfill their goal- added Peter.

-She will back, with an army, and then you won´t be able to save yourself or your friends- said the voice of Brandon in his mind.

-So, what we´re gonna do? - wondered Isaac staring at Scott.

-You are about to be an adult, ready for being a pack leader- Scott flashed back again.

-Scott?-

-Ah? Um Sorry… what did you said?-

-We need to find the windigo before animal control- told Derek with rough voice, eye´s at the door´s frame.

-So, shall we go now? - hefted Isaac.

-What do we should wait? That it kills again? - quipped Derek.

-So, Scott and I will go to the north of the woods and Peter and you will go south-

-Don´t do anything until were all together, remember it´s wounded but still it is dangerous-

The pack alighted to go out the window.

-Wait…- tried to say Stiles.

-You´re not going anywhere- growled Derek and Scott at once smashing the air at that grade that made Stiles nape got chills.

Stiles stepped back a second then continued forward.

-I just wanna to talk to Peter- declared with calm voice.

-Me? - said the older Hale smirking interested.

The rest of the gang looked backward while Peter get closer to Stiles.

-We´ll wait at the entrance of the woods near the gas station- explained Scott unable to hide his interest in know what would want Stiles from Peter.

After Isaac and Scott came out of Stiles window Derek take a last sight with stern red eyes.

-So… what do you want?- Asked Peter smiling satisfied remembering the proposal he did to Stiles a long time ago, he knew exactly what he wanted, but unfortunately he wasn´t able to give him what he wanted.

-Everyone is ready? - asked Batilde more demanding than wondering, the old and decrepit woman took her purse from kitchen´s table.

-Wait- said Allison a little uncertain, but before she could continue the ancient lady put her hand over Allison´s shoulder.

-You don´t need to be scared honey- spilled with a scary voice, Allison knew it, she was pure evil, probably even more than Gerard.

Why did she call them? Everything just happen to fast, three days ago she was sending an email hopeful of being able to save her dad´s life before the Alpha´s pack got him. Betraying uncle´s Jeremy trust.

-Please don´t tell them I´m here-

-I´ll find your dad and take him far… I promise-

-Just…Just…- those were the last words that Jeremy Argent told to his niece before disappearing. Allison tried the next day to find him, but he wasn´t at school. They had a new substitute teacher miss Rodriguez, who were very interested in teaching mostly Hispanic literature. Allison also went to uncle´s Jeremy home several times, but no one answered the door until she loosed her mind and decided to enter just to find an empty house, like if had been uninhabited for a few years, like if her uncle never existed, she hated her at that point, that man came to help her and she turned against him, but she couldn´t doubt at that point. Jeremy Argent and she were not challengers for defeating the Alpha´s pack their fenrir, the monsters on street, Hale´s pack and also the creature that they´re trying to create. The only change they have to prevent a hell in Beacon´s hills was the using the entire Argent´s army.

-We´re here to protect you- added Batilde making Allison feel more insecure, she turned and took a look of all the neighborhood, all those places once were empty. In the town people used to speculate about the reason it always has been empty an now she knew it, that houses belonged to her family, in every city in the world there was an Argent´s residential, she knew her family have to enough money to afford some fancies when they wanted but she couldn´t never imagine how big were actually they´re fortune, of course it was inverted in preventing world´s potential disasters like that one.

Batilde and the others explained it to Allison the more she learn about her family more surprised and afflicted she felt, do all that just for saving her dad but it would really work? Considering that the Argents have reasons too to judge her dad for treason, all that was his fault and Allison still didn't knew why. Allison felt more powerless than ever before she was in the middle of a war and couldn't do anything to solve it. Just see how her new discovered family of more than 200 deadly well skilled relatives massacred the Alpha´s pack, the monster their creating and Scott and the others.

-Scott- she thought. How´s that a few months ago they lied in her bed after having sex like normal teenagers and now they´re about to fight to death, they were just like Romeo and Juliet their families were in war although they loved each other, that never mattered, and at the end the story ends with both lovers dying. Maybe they would end just like Romeo and Juliet, Allison couldn´t help, she still have feelings for Scott even after what he said in the woods, but she have to protect her dad, and if that meant to kill Scott. She would be ready to do it.

-Let´s go- finally spoke taking her crossbow, that night was just to spy the Alpha´s pack, for one side there were big groups to patrol the city, on the other side there was a team prepared to attack in case that the things came out of control Everything was thought, there was no room for mistakes.

-But you said- replied Stiles with anger.

-It´s not my fault-said Peter trying to not sound too harsh.

-That was a limited time offer-

-By the way, considering that you helped to kill me-

-I think we could call this "Karma", shall we?-

-Bite me! – shouted Stiles desperate.

-I need to be more useful for all you, my dad almost died three days ago for Christ sake-

-I can´t stiles only an Alpha can do it… and Deaton said that you…- was saying Peter but Stiles wasn´t hearing, he knew beforehand that Peter wouldn´t be able to bite him considering that he wasn´t the Alpha of the Hale´s pack anymore, the only option for Stiles was Derek, but he was so pissed off to even try to talk to Derek, he didn´t do anything to help Dylan to scape just retained Stiles to not run after Brandon…the lips of the sour werewolf pushing his... Stiles cheeks blushed and shook his head off to take out those thoughts that made him feel an odd emptiness in his chest.

-I better get going-

-The others must need my help- excused Peter jumping out the window.

Stiles got discouraged, no matter what were the priorities of the others. The had to save Dylan, that poor boy who couldn't find his mom and was turned against his will, he had to save him even if the others didn´t mattered or didn´t believe in his existence, and Stiles would save him with the bite or not. The boy go down and started to prepare his dad´s dinner, cutting fast the ingredients to mix them, he was more healthy the pain disappeared completely he should thank Dr. D for saving his life and use the visit to ask him to teach him some curative skills like which he used on him, that kind of knowledge could be useful when a pack member got seriously injured, like when Derek got shot by Kate, Derek, just think about him made Stiles blood boil into his veins, he was so angry.

-Um… Stiles- a hoarse voice whispered behind making Stiles gave a start hitting his head against the cupboard in front of him.

-Derek…you… what do you want? - demanded without turn to look at him hopping be able to hide his heartbeats that easily could expose how angry, surprised and hesitant he was… hesitant no, just angry… totally angry.

-I´m…um… I mean… after all that happened-

-We hadn´t much time to talk- slightly said Derek who was grateful that Stiles was too busy to turn and look how he was looking down while he talked.

-You shouldn´t be hunting a windigo? - Spitted Stiles clenched teeth to not let his heart came out from his mouth.

-I´m about to go, just wanted to say that, Dylan…um… you know-

-Yeah, I know… what that helpful words…- replied Stiles with sarcasm.

-Well…um… After taking this thing down I´ll go after Dylan… I promise- ended with ragged voice before disappearing. Gosh! Stiles really hated how werewolves entered and exited without announce, he probably should protect his home completely with mountain ash dust after taking Dylan home with him, maybe he wasn´t strong enough to fight against a pack of Alphas but he had made enough research to know how to.

-If you can see it, then its real- thought. Stiles was ready, no one would be able to stop him he had all the he needed in his room to save the child and end with all that.

After finishing the dinner, the boy took it to his dad who still was a little resentful for having to take slaw, when Stiles got sure his dad has everything he needed and was peacefully asleep. The boy entered his room, to get ready, he doesn´t need it help from anyone the only thing he was missing was the Alpha´s location but the solution to his problem came by itself when he heard a truck passing by his home and saw Allison Argent dressing all black looking through the window, It seemed like she was about to hunt something, with some luck they would take him to the Alpha´s without know it, and then He would take Dylan with him once for all.

-We have it on sight- whispered Isaac to the phone.

-Don´t do anything until we get in there- said Scott voice at the other side of the call.

Peter stepped back to wait the rest of the pack when a twig snapped at his feet, the windigo turned looking for the origin of the sound, Isaac and Peter got panic and started running into the woods while a big growl coming from the beast filled the air. Isaac and Peter tried to spare to confuse the monster, the young werewolf was too weak to face the windigo on his own but it was chasing him instead Peter, Isaac tripped over the root of a pine tree and fell down the hill, Peter ran after the monster putting out his claws and fisting it in the head, the windigo left scape a howl of pain and punched Peter stamping him against a tree.

The windigo growled once more and got down the hill to attack Isaac, the boy were a little dizzy for the rolling down, something pull him out when the big claws of the monster nailed in the place where he was laying few seconds ago.

-Lahey- said Mr. Argent voice surprised. Isaac got up encouraged by the stinky smell that came out from Allison´s father, the boy looked at him, he seemed ages more old than the last time he saw him, his clothes were torn everywhere.

-Mr Argent- exhaled Scott joining them at the time Mr. Argent shoot a big gun he was carrying against the windigo which fell down covering it face.

Stiles looked around surprised then understood why the Alpha pack was in the town after he did the mountain ash dust line, they were always hiding inside the town instead the woods, in a really big house. From his spot Stiles could see that the Argents were moving slightly to the enter carrying their weapons.

-Sir, they´re here- said Terry to his master.

-Even the boy has come-

-This going to be fun- laughed Brandon pulling his claws out for the excitement.

Allison prepared her arrows for killing, wolf´s bane for debilitate them, silver to the heart for killing.

Acid for the eyes, there wasn´t time to doubt, Allison charged her Crossbow and walked side by side new known cousins to the windows, their mission was get in the place discover what the Alphas were using to turn the people into windigos.

Why the house was fully dark? Gosh! It was a trap! Claws came out of the windows and pulled Allison´s cousins in.

The boy's screams got her Scared, the girl started to shoot almost blind to the shadows.

Growls were heard by the time more Argents joined Allison to help, in seconds there were bursts everywhere and then started the fire.

Damn, they didn´t leave time Stiles to get ready, the boy zipped up his sweater, luckily it was all black, so would be more difficult for the Argents or Alphas find him. Stiles have no time, the fight already started and he had to find Dylan before the Argents. The quirky boy slightly walked to an opened window, pulled out the bottle filled with the water and air, stood for a while down the moon light, introduced his little finger and started to draw the circle, then the horns, followed by the triangle three times then as the internet website said the bottle content turned red, then green, yellow, intense blue and then backed to be gauzy. Hesitant Stiles drank from the bottle and felt like he was being covered by a cascade, felt a change of pressure on his ears and then a quietness that overwhelmed him, his mind got blank his last thoughts were replaced by an stunning emptiness, he was useless, the pack didn´t wanted him around, Peter didn´t wanted to bite him, his mom was dead his dad was stuck with his hyperactive son, desperate for find a way out, Scott had Isaac and Allison in his life, Lydia barely known his name, Allison tried to kill him, Stiles was useless was nothing, he wasn´t needed by anyone, he didn´t deserved to be anywhere, he was just an empty space that was… just nothing… Stiles was nothing.

-Run! - ordered Scott while the windigo stood again growling.

Derek grabbed from it back nailing his claws in its hard skin, Peter started punching it in the chest.

-Mr. Argent get out of here- Said Scott.

-No I can help! - replied the man covering at the time the windigo took Derek and Peter and throw them to the floor.

-Its neck- said between sharps of breaths.

Scott got near and punched the monster once more against a big tree making it fall.

-Look out! - The braches started to collapse followed by the trunk of the tree, animals were heard running in panic.

-Now! - said Peter, the windigo seemed unconscious. Derek ran before it wake up again and cut out its throat.

The monster started to squirm letting out shrill cries of pain Mr. Argent shoot twice and it fall again dead.

-We did it- exhaled Isaac relieved.

-Well, bury the body- ordered Derek to the others.

-What? Wait! Come and help us- said Isaac irate.

-I´m the pack leader and have other things to do-

-Scott, stay I need to know how´s Allison- asked Mr. Argent almost begging.

Derek used all fours to came out of the woods as fast has he could, entering in the town in no time, the streets were desert, people were really scared of the windigo, luckily it was already dead, before know it he was staring at the Stilinski´s home with a simple jump Derek got to Stiles window, and entered the room, Stiles wasn´t there. Derek Sniffed hard, he´s smell disappeared from the house, before he knew it he was running down street trying to find Stiles smell, that moron was after the Alphas by himself what he was thinking? When Derek got him would punch him so hard, if that was possible he would break his legs to not let him scape that way anymore, what he was thinking? Stiles was responsible of his own life he didn´t owe him nothing, then why? Why he was feeling so pissed off at the moment?

Derek growled angry, trying to remember Stiles smell, but it wasn´t clear into his mind, he didn´t remembered well, how what that´s possible? Without think about it he was already back to Stiles house, to get some clothes of the boy to track the smell and find him, but… something wasn´t right, Derek could smell everything in the house even the rooting apple on the table downstairs but… the clothes, the T-shirts, sweaters…there wasn´t the scent there was nothing… like if Stiles was…. Derek jumped out of the window howling without noticing, the anguish oppressed his chest. Stiles faded away like if he hasn´t existed before.

Stiles entered the Alpha´s liar, everywhere seemed to be fights, arrows, bullets, all flying everywhere, he had to cautious to not be hit again. Shadows ran in all directions, bodies, blood all over the place. He was nothing, he had to keep it in mind until he took Dylan out otherwise the werewolves… An arrow flu really near of him for a second he thought he would die, three doors opened but Dylan still didn´t appeared he had to be fast, the little child would be probably in some corner crying hearing all the mess.

-Don´t cry, the boys don´t cry you little pie…- was saying a familiar voice.

Stiles warned and followed the yells.

Terry let scape a shriek of pain, then appeared a man flying across the room hitting back against a table. Then he saw it, Terry was dragging Dylan Upstairs, covering of the fire in the room Stiles followed her cautiously. Why he would do such a thing? Dylan probably hated him for abandon him… No… he had… to focus… but was hard…was like be drunk with all those painful thoughts. Terry opened a door and pushed Dylan inside, closed and passed next Stiles stash without notice him. Stiles ran into the room.

-Dylan! - muttered.

-Stiles! - scream the boy.

-Hey! Hey! Buddie, I´m going to get you out of here but tried to not make any sound-

-I know it's hard but they can´t know that we….-

-Know what? - whispered Brandon voice.

-Know that we are about to scape?-

Stiles turned surprised.

-Wait a second- probed.

-How´s that? - continued while he sniffed.

Stiles smirked satisfied.

-I can´t smell you, that´s why I couldn´t find you- said Brandon pleased.

-You´re so awesome- said excited.

I´m not awesome thought Stiles, damn those feeling, that emptiness, how long would be the smellless slipslop making him feel like that?

-Your scent, everything is gone is like you were dead- observed.

-Argh!- yelled a voice entering the room to shoot Brandon.

The fenrir turned laughing to take the man from the arm and throw him through the window, Stiles took his chance and ran out of the room taking Dylan with him, but could feel it, Brandon was just after them.

-Bring the boy back Stiles-

-I won´t let you to hurt him- declared Stiles challenging.

-Why are you so nuts? Fighting against us after that the Argent girl almost killed you-

-Stiles! - said Allison suddenly by the surprise.

She was fighting against Terry.

Brandon took Stiles from his forearm, the boy turned and punched his chest with all his strength in the fist, the silver chain made ache his knuckles but at least Brandon were now flying back to struck the wall behind.

-You´re so strong boy- laughed.

Stiles grabbed Dylan on his back and started running.

-Wait- begged Brandon standing again.

-Don´t go, you´re so good for us-

Stiles turned, at the time he saw terry choking Allison with her hands, the girl face were almost purple, something nailed Stiles in the chest, making feel sadder than before, then looked Terry directly.

-Let her go now! - demanded with rough voice making Dylan shriek scared.

Terry pulled her hands out of Allison who started to cough in the floor looking at Stiles surprised.

-Get out Allison, now-

Stiles looked Terry who was in the floor awe fearful.

At the time a rain of arrows entered the room, Stiles saw them came, what he could do? If he just could avoid them make them go other way, Stiles wiped out his left arm unconsciously then saw it, the arrows diverted their way a few inches to the left as if they obeyed his orders. Stiles were still looking surprised his hands when Brandon talked again.

-I must repeated it, your awesome child-

-You´ll be mine, Stiles, I need you in the pack-

-You wish- laughed Stiles this time, starting to run out the home.

-Wait- tried to say Brandon limping.

-Don´t make me hurt you again Brandon- finished Stiles despairing in the night luckily his smell were still missing so wouldn´t be easy catch them in the middle of the night, but he wouldn´t be able to run much, otherwise he would start to sweat.

Derek smelt every inch of the town twice looking for Stiles, at the time his forces dropped out, when Scott found out that Stiles was probably… He couldn´t even think about it. Derek came back to Stiles house one last time, sat on his computer chair, over the desk was a lot of archives, about plants, many articles about werewolves, windigos weakness. Derek exhaled his eyes lied down he blamed himself if he were a little more thoughtful about details could save Stiles smell in his mind, he remembered everyone´s scent but why he couldn´t remember that one?

-What are you doing here? - spilled Stiles entering his room moody, looking really tired.

-Stiles! - Sighed Derek at the time a hard nail got stuck into his chest making him heart pound against his ribs, Derek tried to control himself he´s mind was numbing.

-Stiles! - shriek Dylan.

-Hey! Hey! Easy- said Stiles to Dylan, you´re safe now, I promise. Dylan looked suspiciously to Derek.

-Um… Hi- greeted Derek forcing a smile to not scare the blond child.

-Stay in here and I´ll bring you some food- ordered Stiles.

-No!-

-Last time you didn't came back.

-I´ll be back, no one can´t hurt you anymore, you saw it? I kicked their asses-

Stiles instead of cook something for Dylan got some snacks, tomorrow he would effort more, by now he just wanted to rest a little. Why Derek was still around? After eating a little Dylan fall asleep on Stiles bed, then the boy started to look on his shelf the remaining mountain ash dust that he had to circled the house.

-You should leave-

-I´m about to make a line-

Derek looked Dylan, resting so peaceful on the bed, Stiles came out of the room to start to make the line but Derek stopped him taking him from the forearm.

-What are yo…- tried to say Stiles, but before he could do anything Derek´s nose and Stubble scrapped Stiles neck´s skin.

-What… um… what happened to your scent? - soughed gravely between sharps breaths, sniffing again looking the smell he was so desperate to find. What was wrong with him? Why he couldn´t talk to Stiles without hesitant?

-I…- gasped Stiles.

-I just drink something to hide it so I could get Dylan back-

-It feels like you….-

-I know like if I was dead, Brandon said something like that-

-You fought with him? - asked Derek surprised.

-I kicked his ass- said Stiles making Derek stifle a laugh. What was wrong with him?

-Well… you didn´t have to go alone… and now without your smell-

-Don´t worry… it will be back in a few hours-

-Why did you keep doing all this stupid things Stiles? - Asked Derek with serious look.

-I promised him that I would protect him-

-And who protects you?-

-I don´t need protection- damn, the thoughts came again to Stiles mind.

-what if something happened? What about your dad?- Stiles felt sad after hearing that, Derek was right, if something happened to him, his dad… what would his dad do?

Derek felt a faint scent.

-And Scott?, what about the pack? And me? - fuck what did he just said?

Stiles flushed after hearing that last question, Derek laid down his eyes embarrassed just to noticing that they were holding each other.

Derek let go of Stiles suddenly, feeling how the whole aroma that implies Stiles existence backed to the air and his mind.

-Now I remember- whispered to himself.

-I´m….I´m sorry- said Stiles ashamed.

-Just… -

-I´m glad you´re ok- muttered Derek fighting to not smirk.

After make a line around the house Stiles finally got into his bed and looked Dylan, who was smiling asleep. Derek was right there was people who were pretty much important for him, people that would be devastated if something happened to him, now he knew that the slipslop he did that night were far too dangerous, it would be better not use it unless it was extremely necessary.

Stiles looked one last time to Dylan.

-I´ll protect you no matter what- said smilingly before fall fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 11

Here and nowhere

The smelless slipslop made Stiles had a hard night, in his bed the nightmares didn´t want to leave, he saw Dylan being taken away by the Alpha Pak so many times that he started thinking he rescued him after all, his friends dying his dad taken as hostage, Derek… Er…. Wasn´t good to wake up every five minutes after losing everything again and again, after the last time skittering on the blanket over Dylan, Stiles finally could close his eyes feeling strong and happy, the child was sleeping with a smile in his little face, smirking in dreams, after all the things he had been through, he still was able of smiling, the next day they will work hard to find his parents...but… how could Stiles get used to not see the little child hugging him, asking for being protected, for being cared of, for being loved?

-Son- muttered Sherriff´s Stilinski voice in the morning, Stiles opened his eyes quite disoriented.

-Dad?-

-Get up, you´re late for School-

-Dad what are you doing standing?-

-Oh shit- thought, his dad was there, Dylan was… Stiles looked at his side, Dylan wasn´t there, but that couldn´t be possible Dylan wasn´t able to leave the house and Alphas couldn´t get inside either that just didn't have sense.

-I can´t lie down in that bed being pathetic-

-You´re not pathetic dad, you´re injured-

-Whatever, get out of the and go school-

-Dad, I should better stay, you need me in here…-

-You won´t bail school, moreover I´m perfectly able to take care of my self- explained Mr Stilinski smiling pleased.

-Just look, I made you the breakfast- said hanging a bag to Stiles. The boy took the paper bag and pulled out a burned grilled cheese sandwich.

-Oh!...um… Thanks dad-

-See? You have nothing for being worried about-

-Yeah you´re right- mused Stiles with sarcasm thinking about the whole mess his life just became.

-What?-

-Um… Nothing, I´m taking a shower before leave-

-Hurry up- ordered the father before leaving the room helped by his crutches.

-Fuck!- Muttered getting out the bed for inspect the room.

-Dylan- slightly shouted.

-Dylan-

-Stiles? - answered the weak voice of Dylan just like he was just awakening.

-Dylan where are you?-

-Huh? I´m…- , - Argh! –

-Shhh!- begged Stiles.

-Why I can´t stop Stiles? - said the crying voice of the child.

-What do you mean?-

-I... I can´t see-

-It´s always dark in here- sobbed hyperventilating.

-Wait, I can´t see you either… where are you?- asked Stiles without getting all that.

-I don't know, I´s all black!- Stiles opened the dresser´s door, but it was empty

-Stiles I´m scared- Stiles followed the voice then discovered the spiderman blanket on his bed trembling.

-Dylan-mused Stiles taking the air between the blanket and the bed.

-Stiles…you´re here-

-I´m here buddy, I told you… I won´t let you go- How´s that Dylan was invisible and blind? How was that even possible?-,-What kind of werewolf was the child? Was Dylan a werewolf after all? Dylan Started crying.

-Hey, hey, hey buddy… calm down-

-I´ll take you with a doctor, he´ll help you I promise-

-It´s always the same- replied Dylan disgusted.

-Wait… what do you mean?-

-I´m…This always happen Stiles-

-Every night I wish this to not happen again-.-But it happens again…-

-Terry told me she would help me but she didn´t… and…I… Stiles…I´m-

-Hey…hey… Calm down- , - I´m not like Terry- , - I promise that I´ll help you-

-You promise?-

-I promise-

Stiles dressed up while he thought about what to do with Dylan, he couldn´t leave him home, he could probably start crying and scare his dad, and Stiles couldn´t bail school with all that mess in town he could bet his dad had people making sure that he got school.

-Um… Dylan… do you like school?

-Yes I like it but my mom… she doesn´t let me go-

-Why?-

-My mom says I´m special that I´m so good that I don´t need to go-

-After I got sick they didn't took me there anymore-

-Well… would you like to go with me?-

-I promise I´ll get you some help later-

-You won't take me to get needle right? I hate needles- begged scared.

Stiles chuckled –No buddy I won´t I promise it-

Stiles notice when his left the house, how could do that? He was so dogged, he would probably have a few words with him when he got home in the night. Stiles took Dylan with him making sure to not lose him using a pair of handcuffs the idea was hide them beneath Stiles hoodie sweater and tell Dylan they were playing cops and that he should stay quite when anyone were around. When Stiles speared the mountain ash dust line and prepared for came out of the came cautious of finding an Alpha on the way and opened the door a werewolf waiting right ahead.

The door was knocked pretty early that morning. Bathilde ordered one of Allison´s cousins to open the door while the rest of the family inside at the home and the others in the near houses were put on their places ready. Snipers on the top of the roofs expecting to find a werewolf in the entrance but instead…

-It´s for Allison- explained the nervous and shy young man throwing prying eyes to the girl, Allison finished brushing her teeth and went out to the front door were for her surprise was sheriff Stilisnki awaiting.

-Oh! Sir- the man was standing helped by a pair of crutches on his arms and a plaster covered his left leg.

-Hi Allison, I tried to come early but um… I had an accident with a bear-

-Yeah right- spitted the girl with sarcasm.

-The thins is that I have come to tell you that tests are done, the bodies found In your house… none of them was your father-

-So It´s possible that´s he still alive-

-Thanks god- muttered pretending being relieved- If only her dad could tell her where he was. But she knew he was protecting her form the Alpha pack.

-Well thanks sheriff-

-Come on Allison you don´t have to be so formal with me you´re my son´s friend-

-Friend? Yeah right- thought Allison remembering the incident on Alpha´s lair when Stiles saved her life, well maybe he was her friend after all.

-I heard some relatives came to take care of you-

-Um… yeah… I´ll stay with them until my dad back home- Home? Which home?

-Well…um… I should go school so…-

-Er… Yeah…have a nice day-

Allison yanked out her car keys and got into the car, she hoped the rest of the family dind´t heard much about what Stile´s dad said.

-Allison- the girl stopped the car trembling, Bathilde appeared bringing a lunch bag in her skeleton hands.

-Honey you forgot your breakfast-

-Oh thanks aunt Bathilde but…um…I´m not used to eat in mornings-

-Oh! Honey but it´s the most important food of the day, your father would definitely agree with me if he were around-

-By the way, what did wanted that injured cop?

-Oh…nothing- Allison turned her eyes other side feeling the evil green gaze of Bathilde over her.

-He was….um… just talking about that the police thinks that the explosion was an accident caused by the weapons my dad had been selling-

-There´s nothing about the body yet?-

-Yeh…um- the bodies burned so hard… they still don´t know which is my dad, there were body parts everywhere- slightly sobbed pretending being overwhelmed.

-Oh! Honey- spilled Bathilde pretending being sweet but Allison knew the truth, she was just trying to find her dad to judge and execute him for treason.

-Derek what are you doing here?-

-I…um…couldn´t enter by the window because of the line you had draw-

-I didn´t meant that- replied Stiles.

-But hey thanks for not freak me out coming in by the window- Derek´s look hardened at the time a slight line curved Stiles mouth up.

-You´re smell is fully back- realized, Derek´s expression was hard but his eyes he knew he wasn´t able to hide the relief in them.

-Yeah the slipslop effects already passed-

-So…um… what do you want?-

-I thought I could help with anything-

-You? Help?-

-Yep, I could take care of Dylan while you´re at class- Dylan squeezed Stiles hoodie sweater. –

-No, it´s ok he´s not staying I´m taking him with me to school-

-Then where is he?-

-Next to me- said Stiles with irony like if Derek was blind or something, then he remembered that Dylan was invisible and plus the one who got blind.

Derek sniffed the air and caught a slight essence full of sadness and fear.

-Wait, how did you made him invisible?-

-I didn´t… apparently he got invisible pretty often since he got bitten-

-Had you heard about an invisible werewolf before?-

Derek shook his head.

-I´m taking him with Deaton after school-

-why? If he´s is invisible that´s a good thing the Alphas won't be able to find him so easily-

-That´s the problem he is also blind in that state and it must be maddening-

-He is doing a great job staying quiet and silence-

-I´m doing well?-

-Totally- answered Derek smirking to the air next to Stiles forgetting that Dylan wasn´t able to see him.

-I deserve a price… like….Pizza- said enthusiastic.

-You´re hungry again? You just ate-

-Pizza, pizza, pizza-

-Well apparently getting terrifying hungry is another super power- said Stiles giggling

Stiles appreciated that Derek took them school that helped to get early and find a place for Dylan next to him and every time someone tried to sit in there he replied that it was already taken. Stiles didn´t have to see Dylan to know that the boy was anxious, being kidnapped by a bunch of monsters freaked him out, then be near of strangers made him feel uncomfortable which was a good thing in that case considering that he needed the boy to stay in silence. After Danny sat down in the sit front Stiles Rose was the last one who tried to take the place next Stiles when he said it was taking shed decided to take the one next Danny and imminently she started to stalk him with her glances. The class started Mr. Johnson was talking about electromagnetic waves but Stiles couldn't pay much attention besides of his hypoactive disorder there were other things in mind for him, for example the thing he did with his hand the night before. It was pure sorcery, he saw what he wanted to do, and then it happened. How did he have the force? It was like all those games he used to play online or one freaking Star wars movie. Last night was especially odd, the smelless slipslop, those thoughts he had, the need of disappear, then the warm touching of Derek´s embrace, the embracing itself, so natural, it happened without noticing. Stiles turned to his left, Allison were putting her eyes on the blackboard but he knew she wasn´t paying much attention either, at the time she felt Stiles look on her she turned with her cheeks burning,

-Thanks- mused while her dimples highlighted. Stiles blushed, he never expected that considering that days ago he almost died by her hand, when was the last time he was thanked? Stiles smirked, what was he doing? Allison was the enemy, well the Alpha pack was also the enemy but who were worst? The Argent family or the Alphas? Stiles tried to put his eyes on the class but Rose trying to flirting with Danny made confusing to understand anything. Brandon interest on Stiles was something weird for him, he wanted Stiles on his team, and he thought he was worthy, if Scott and the others knew about the night before incident they would probably freak out just like Derek did, the sour leader Hale who was acting specially peculiar lately taking him school, worrying about Dylan, trying to be nice, thinking about that made his chest tackle.

-Stiles what does mean gay? - Stiles blushed and turned to the boy with trembling hands, how´s that? He wasn´t…. Stiles turned slightly to Danny and understood why Dylan did that question, Danny was trying to get rid of Rose but he was having a bad time doing it.

-Its…um… just not make any noise ok? - whispered to the next place.

-You don´t know what means?-

-Hey you heard anything? - asked Danny trying to distract Rose.

-Yeah… I did- answered the girl.

-Shit- thought Stiles taking his pencil to slowly drop it on Dylan´s desk still embarrassed.

-Take, play or something-

-But I have no paper- replied the boy.

-There´s again- said Danny

-It´s like a child voice- agreed Rose exalted.

-Come on I think you guys are studying too much- laughed Stiles.

-Oh! Ah!- Yelled Lydia hysterically pointing next to Stiles, everyone turned so the boy did too without understand, Dylan finally was in silence…. Then

-Damn- Thought Stiles he got used to fast to Dylan being invisible that he forgot that it wasn´t quite normal for other people who were getting scared seeing his pencil fly in the air while it draw a Dragon with the tail on the head.

-It´s ugly for sure…I can´t see what I´m drawing- said innocently the voice of the child in the air.

-A ghost! - screamed Rose.

-This is amazing- added Mr. Johnson.

-I´m getting out of here- argued Rose.

-Me too- agreed Danny.

-No…wait- tried to stop them Mr. Johnson. Everyone started leaving the classroom, thing that made Stiles smirk a little but he was also a quite concerned about what would think Allison and her family of all that.

-Wait this is perfect, we can use the wave tester- but no one paid attention and everyone left leaving him talking alone while he pulled out of the desk an odd machine like a phone and walked around the room looking at the screen.

Allison was taking her books for the next class out of her locker when she found a note inside one of them. It was an address and an hour. She saw it for a second trying to understand then looked around, the hallway was full of people but she could see it… a large black mane was walking just the opposite from her way.

After seeing how Dylan got an entire class scared Derek decided to get close to the lacrosse team dresser, he knew Stiles would wait for everyone to go before enter, he wouldn´t want to scare the team too, so he stood waiting in the shadows that the last unknown smell left the room. Stiles was an idiot, what he was thinking taking Dylan with him? He should knew something like that could happen, Dylan had to stay with him until Stiles came out of school, even Derek could take the time to take the boy to Deaton, what he was doing? Talking about taking the little child they were taking care to the doctor, the sounded like…. Why did Derek laughed after seeing the whole class leaving the room terrified? What was wrong with him? He wasn´t the laughing type, neither the caring. The last player left the room then Derek entered at the time he felt Stiles and Dylan smells getting in.

-Derek! - shouted Stiles.

-You scared me-

-You´re a foolish- replied Derek with anger.

-You put Dylan and yourself in danger-

-woooh wait, why?-

-The Alphas… the Argent... choose who is more dangerous-

-I´m taking Dylan with me-

-No way- said Stiles getting upset.

-Stiles- begged Dylan almost crying.

-Don´t worry I´ll bring him back when you finish your stupid practice-

-It's not stupid and you´re not taking him-

-Well… good luck trying to score running with him in your back- replied Derek with cynic voice.

-Well…um- Stiles didn´t thought about it.

-Stiles don´t leave me-

Mellissa was checking that all the patients have taken their medicines when Sherriff Stilinski entered the room limping with his crutches.

-Sherriff!-

-Hi Mellissa-

-What happened?-

-Is Scott ok? - demanded the woman scared thinking about all those deaths and bears in the town.

-Yeah, he is ok-

-Thank god-

-I´m looking for Mr. Greenberg-

-Who? - said Mellissa with interest.

-The specialist that came to analyze the virus-

-Oh! Yeah follow me-

-I´m didn´t knew his name, we´re all running every five seconds, we have not time for introducing or something-

-I know what you mean, this is all a madness-

-The town itself is a madhouse-

-I´m really concerned about Scott- said Mellissa while she thought about the monster that almost killed her months ago.

-Yeah… all this mess… me working till late, his grades I just feel I can´t handle it-

-Me neither… since my wife….um-

-I´m really worried about Stiles- admitted Sherriff Stilinski

-You don´t need to worry you raised an amazing child… I´m really happy with him and Scott being such of good friends-

-Yeah they are…- agreed the man.

-Until they got in trouble as usual- laughed the sheriff.

-Yeah… I don´t get how they can get into so much issues- add the woman.

-That´s the thing I´m really worried about the virus, because of Stiles, most of the victim´s blood type is AB+-

-Just like Stiles-mused Mrs. McCall.

-Don´t worry… he will be fine the Dr. Is working on it- consoled the nurse.

-Thanks- smirked Sheriff Stilinski.

-You did great job with Scott by the way- added the man.

-He´s a really good boy-

-Thanks! - Said Mellissa blushing at the time she stopped to knock the door.

-Sir… the sheriff needs to talk with you-

No one answered.

-That's weird, he rarely leave the room- said the woman.

-Well, he wouldn´t mind if I wait inside right?-

Mellissa took a look of the crutches.

-Yeah… its fine- agreed Mellissa opening the door with her master key.

Take a sit, invited, Sheriff Stilinski entered in the little room and sat down in front of the desk.

-There a lot of paper in here- said Mellissa interested taking a few documents.

-Said something about any progress?-

-This doesn´t say anything about the virus… but it talk about blood samples-

Then they heard a deep breathing that made their nape hair twirl.

-You heard that?-

-Yeah-

-Well, it says that there´s a patient that is not fully immune but that can survive-

-Yeah its talking about the virus- replied Mr. Stilinski relief.

The weird breathing was heard again.

-I think it came from there, said Sherriff Stilinski pointing to the door behind Mellissa.

-That´s it's just a storage-

-Are you sure Mellissa?-

The breathing again.

-Definitely is coming from there-

The woman got close to the door.

-Hello? Doctor?-

Slightly opened the door and almost fainted when she discovered what was at the other side.

Derek looked over the rearview Stiles was almost sleep holding the air next to him, the sour werewolf flashed his eyes into red remembering the beginning of the lacrosse practice when Dylan stood in the bleachers and yelled "Come one Stiles" Making all the time turned to see the child finding Derek instead, we got so angry at that moment, why did he staid? He should gone to Deaton´s instead staying for the practice.

-Wake up- ordered at the time they got to the vet´s.

-Good because I´m hungry- said Dylan.

-Again? - replied Derek.

Stiles took Dylan inside while Derek tried to find a place where buy something for Mr. Black hole stomach, wait a second, what was he doing? Derek was so pissed off, but then why he was standing there biting his lips to not smile while he was buying a happy meal?

-Stiles what can I do for you? - asked Dr. D when Stiles got inside.

-I..um… I need your help with something- said the boy.

-With what?-

-Hi! - greeted Dylan suddenly.

Allison was standing outside the abandoned cinema, she was waiting for almost 20 minutes when Scott showed up.

-Hi- said the boy without looking her at the eyes.

-Make it quick Scott- replied Allison in cold blood with her hand wrapped around the knife in her pockets.

-I saw your dad- explained Scott.

Allison couldn´t help, she guard down and approached Scott.

-What he said? - asked the girl desperately.

-He got upset when he found out you left my house-

Allison didn´t answered, she was too angry with Scott to say anything about it.

-Is he ok? Need something?-

-He is doing well-

-Did you do something to him? If you did I swear…-

-Allison he´s find- replied Scott starting to get upset.

-What more he said?-

-He…um…. - Scott doubt a second.

-Scott tell me- demanded Allison taking her knife once more.

-He said that you need to leave the town, your uncle Jeremy was the only one who could help you and he´s dead now-

Mellissa Stood next to Sheriff Stilinski gaping at the jail that contained a monster, sheriff Stilinski thought that, that thing that attacked the town was bear but know he knew the truth, it wasn´t a bear, but what was it then?

The monster was looking at them inside the jail with its mouth closed by a chain that covered all its body, around there were lots of blood samples and more documents.

-What it says? What the hell is that thing?-

-It says that perhaps the patient is almost immune to the poisons it wasn´t able to recover its ability to think or talk-

-Are you telling me that, this thing is a person?-

-Oh god I need to talk Scott now- said Mellissa hyperventilating.

-My boy…My boy-

-What´s going on here?-

-He´s in danger… everyone is in danger… again-

-Mellissa calm down- begged Mr. Stilinski.

-That had to be a misunderstanding-

-Calm down this is just a mutant animal that…. – that outside door sounded.

-Someone just got in- whimpered Mellissa.

-We need to get out- said Sheriff Stilinski but there wasn´t way out.

They looked around and found a big locker, where they could fit.

When the door of the monster´s room got open the nurse and the Sheriff look how the Dr. Greenberg took new blood samples from the creature and started working on them in the desk.

-Do you really think that I don´t know you´re there? - said laughing devilish.

Mellissa and Mr. Stilinski had to time to do anything, in a second the man where just opening the locker door, smirked sadistically while his eyes flashed red. What was going on? That couldn´t be possible.

-Ah…- tried to yell Mellissa but the doctor covered her mouth at the time a lot of hair started to cover his body.

-I´m really sorry Stiles but I never heard about someone like Dylan before- lamented Dr. D

-What about those books you´re used to read? - said Derek while he drank his soda.

-Oh! That reminds me- said Deaton going to the next room. Coming back with a book in his hands.

-This is for you Stiles- said hanging it to him.

-It's something that helped me a lot a few years ago-

-Well um... Thanks doc. But I don´t see how this could help me if I, can do anything for Dylan-

-I´m really sorry that I couldn´t help-

-Come on Dylan… lets go home- said Stiles discouraged.

-Wait a second…. - said Deaton with thoughtful look.

-The daylight…-

Then the doctor ran to the light switch and turned off… then closed the windows and turned to Stiles.

Stiles looked down and could see Dylan, finally could see him, he was so relief looking at his big blue little eyes smiling to him.

-I can see- said happy.

-And we can see you- replied Deaton pleased.

-Thanks! You're the best doctor ever!-

Deaton approached Derek.

-I think you should stay until sun ends to fall down so Dylan didn´t got blind again-

-You mean this will happen again? - said Derek concerned.

-Sadly yes… Every morning because Dylan is in here and nowhere at the same time-

-See… the sun have radiation… the ultraviolet light doesn´t aloud Dylan to be fully in here-

-Meanwhile the night… aloud him-

-What do you mean?-

-That he should die long ago but he didn´t-

-He can´t be dead this is not possible- replied Allison. That was her fault, Allison took her uncle Jeremy right to dead, he tried to help and she did that to him, she was nothing, first Stiles, now her uncle Jeremy, and plus got the entire Argent Army to the town where they´re trying to find her dad to kill him.

-He died I´m sorry-

-No- cried Allison.

-He can´t be death-

-He is dead Allison- said Bathilde close to them. At the time at least 50 red lasers covered Scott body and the Argents started to came out of their hiding places.

-See Allison, yesterday when with looked this Alpha pack and realized that the twins are alive well we found out something-

-And know that he know that your dad is alive…-

-Well I think is time to you to know the truth about your father-

-But first…-

-Precious boy… would you mind to tell us where is he right now?-

Stiles and Dylan fell asleep really fast, which was a good thing considering the day they had, but in other hand Stiles was concerned about the morning in the next day when Dylan wake up blind and invisible again. What could he do for the poor boy? Stiles felt powerless once more, but before knew it he was having dreams about drinking the smelless slipslop becoming invisible, then blind, then disappear completely from everywhere.

-Stiles again!- cried Dylan at long distance.

Stiles hardly could open his eyes, If Dylan kept crying like that could wake up his dad.

-Dylan where are you?-

-Again Stiles…. I wake up because I´m too hungry and then… and-

Stiles followed the voice and hug the little child.

-I´m sorry buddy I´m really sorry- cried to at the time to needles nailed down forearm.

-Dylan!-

-What ar….- Stiles tried to said but his eyes clouded and his throat dried.

Stiles let go Stiles and Started Crying

-Stiles I´m sorry… I´m sorry- repeated the little child at the time he started materialized between the sunshine´s rays which let Stiles see the boy´s crying face covered by Stiles blood.


	12. Chapter 12

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 12

Blood and sun

Dylan was pulled back against the wall as he cried covering his eyes, If Stiles dad heard that, it could be a completely mess.

Stiles tried to crawl to the child as fast as he could, his body was all weak, how much blood he lost? Not enough to kill him or even make him swoon but damn he was barely able to cuddle the child.

-Dylan- said Stiles breathless.

-Calm… Calm down-

-Stiles… I´m sorry- replied the boy with his eyes full of tears.

-I…just was too hungry-

-I know buddy it´s okay- tried to say Stiles while he thought, that wasn´t ok at all, what the hell was Dylan? Definitely the boy wasn´t a werewolf, or at least not one of those Stiles was used to.

Stiles concentrated all his strength on stand helping himself with the doorknob.

-Just… go back to bed-

-I´ll make breakfast-

Dylan relaxed a little and followed Stiles back to bed.

-It´s still pretty early, you should try to get some rest- advised Stiles while he walked slowly to the door, feeling his arm´s ache less strong.

-Stiles…- said Dylan Embarrassed when Stiles grabbed the doorknob once more, this time to leave the room.

-You´re scared of me? - asked while he sobbed.

Stiles took a sec to assimilate all that just happened a few minutes ago.

-No buddy…I´m not- answered doubtless.

Stiles covered his arm using his red hoodie and got inside his dad room for make sure his dad didn´t notice anything, but surprisingly Mr. Stilinski wasn´t there.

-Dad? - said several times all around the house but no one answered.

How´s that he´s dad was out of home so early? Wait a second he really got home last night? That man could be so stubborn sometimes, there´s a war beneath his noses and he still didn´t catch anything, Stiles dad was really obsessed with his job, yeah he was the sheriff but hell he was wounded, when he would start thinking about himself? About his family? Stiles hoped his dad at least had sleep a little.

Sherriff Stilinski hardly opened his eyes, which were stroke by the light of the surgery room where he was laying. Tried to stood but his crutches were a few steps away from him and his arms were tied at his back, tried to ask for help but there was something inside his mouth, a large fabric strip all the way to his throat that made impossible for him to talk. Then the memories of the night before came to him. They were attacked by a monster, then he looked to his right there still was a jail with a rare creature inside of it, what the hell was that? Mr. Stilinski whirled then saw Mrs. McCall knocked next to him. After a few seconds thinking examining the place trying to figure how to get out of there the door opened in front of him, the Sherriff closed his eyes to pretend being faint still and know how much he could about their kidnapper.

-I know, it´s dangerous try to take them out with all those people coming over scared of being infected- laughed the man walking around the room.

-I could try with a bin, but I´ll rather if you could make some noise in the hospital to give me some time-

-I know, I also thought about the Argents, that´s the problem we can´t let them get inside or all my work could be lost-

-Just give me a few days and I´ll fulfill my duty, I know I´m missing something about the blood types, I know the key is hiding there-

-Just a few more experiments and I´ll be able to bring you the perfect guinea pig-

What he that man talking about? That was the same man he saw turning last night into a monster what he was going to do with them? Use them for his experiments?

Mr. Stilinski opened his eyes and looked Mellissa she was waking up in that moment, and started hyperventilating thing that called the kidnappers attention.

-So you´re awake- laughed.

-You better stay quiet until I get out of here and I promise I´ll use you for my experiments, otherwise…- a devilish smile appeared on his face.

-Doctor? - said a voice far away.

-One sec- screamed the man preparing himself to leave the room looking at Mrs. McCall once more before leave.

-You´re warned- muttered.

The monster man leave the room and they could hear how he locked them. Mr. Stilinski opened wide his eyes to Mrs. McCall, they had to get out of there, their sons, Stiles, was his son okay?

Scott feel a hard stroke of electricity running around his body, making him shake in pain then is stopped as suddenly as it´s started, the boy opened his eyes, his was in a dark room, surrounded by a lot of people, a lot of Argents all of them headed by a little and quirky old lady and Allison.

-You see? - said the old woman.

-Better than cold water to wake him up-

Allison was trembling inside while she kept her a cold expression on her face, she was scared, Scott was in serious troubles because of her and her dad, and if he said the rest of the family what they wanted to know, then her dad would be also in danger and she couldn´t do anything to warn him.

-You´re a handsome boy- declared Bathilde, walking around to see Scott carefully.

-It's a shame that you´re a werewolf, otherwise you could be part of the family-

Scott snorted looking at Allison with all the hate he could. Allison wasn´t even the shadow of the girl he felt in love, her mother´s death turned her into a monster, the Argents were all monsters, he was so naïve thinking about she could be different, but there she was standing in front of him, enjoying his suffering, keeping him hanging in chains like meat. The memories of the woods after Stiles got shot came to his mind, his claws penetrating her belly, taking her life away, how could he still feel sorry for her and her dad? When they wanted him death? How could he still love her, when wanted to kill for the very first time, and wanted the entire Argent army as his targets?

-We´ll make it quick shall we?-

-Or Allison… Would you prefer to see him getting a little harder electric shock before we continue? - Said the lady tasting the tense air with pleasure.

Allison looked at Bathilde expression, she knew what she wanted her to say, the old woman was testing her loyalty, Allison was surrounded by a big crew of well skilled and armed people she couldn´t scape by herself, and If she could, what know? Where she would go? She didn´t knew where her dad was, and she wouldn´t leave the town without him, not after hearing about her uncle Jeremy´s death. The Argents were heartless, and if she wanted to get out of there alive she would have to be heartless too.

-I would love to- mused trying to sound the most cynical possible.

Bathilde gave Allison the electric rod.

Scott closed his eyes preparing himself to get the shock, and then he felt it, all that current running all around his body, making it shake unwittingly, while all the family laughed, his mind was in peace, he wasn´t scared anymore, they wanted to kill him, and they would probably do it, then at least all his deception could vanish with the pain.

-Well boy-

-Why don´t you tell us what are you and you´re pack planning?-

-I don´t have a pack- answered Scott fearless.

-So, you´re an omega?-

-I am- said the boy with serious look.

-If you´re not part of the Alpha pack why are you helping Chris?-

-I…- Scott doubt for a minute, looked at Allison and then turned his eyes again to the old woman.

-Because he doesn´t want to kill me like you, I think he is a good guy although he is an Argent-

-Oh, honey- replied Bathilde.

-You got all wrong, we are the good ones-

-We´re trying to save the world from whatever Chris and the Alphas are planning-

-So you´re gonna tell me where he is hiding and we will let you live until we take him here to die together as the good friends that you are-

Allison gasped inside feeling the ground disappear beneath her.

-So, where is he?-

Stiles didn´t wanted to go school, he was too powerless to left the house, if the Alphas tried something that day he couldn´t be able to protect Dylan or himself. The boy needed to wait his dad at home to reproach himself for being so feckless, no showing up in the morning? Stiles was making breakfast for Dylan when his cellphone started ringing.

-Yeah?-

-Open the line- ordered Derek´s rough voice at the other side.

Stiles walked to the door, and opened.

-What do you want?-

-You didn´t go School- replied Derek.

-So what?-

-Scott and Allison neither- explained.

-So what?-

-Scott didn´t get his phone-

-Well then go to his home and see by yourself why he didn't showed up- answered Stiles angry.

-Jesus! I got a lot of things to do here in home and taking care of Dylan, I can´t be all the day behind Scott-

Derek looked Stiles with his rip throats eyes.

-What´s wrong with you? - asked Derek sniffing the air.

-You smell, weak… like if you were ill or something- explained Derek

-Yup, sick people used to skip school until they feel better-

Derek´s gaze hardened.

-This have anything to do with the arrow?-

-You should go to see Deaton-

-I´m ok Derek, I´m just a little tired that´s all-

-Then go rest, I´ll take Dylan with me until you feel better-

-Sure, and leave the Alphas take him away from you? I don´t think so-

-Well fine I´ll stay in here with him while you sleep- proposed.

-No, if my dad shows up?-

-We´ll hide, Dylan is invisible anyway-

-Yeah I almost missed that- said Stiles, then, fuck! He remembered that he couldn´t lie.

-What was that? - Said Derek with anger.

-What are you hiding?-

-Nothing, Just go away Derek, I´m fine I don´t need your help-

-Stiles, are you mad at me- said Dylan voice behind Stiles.

-Dylan… You´re…. visible! - said Stiles pretending surprise.

Derek didn´t understood, Deaton said the day before that Dylan wasn´t able to be visible by the days, how was that possible then?

-What did you do? - asked Derek.

-Nothing- replied Stiles angry.

-Could you please leave? I´m really tired and I….- Derek walked to Dylan.

-Get in fine! - spited Stiles closing the line once more.

-How are you feeling? - asked Derek.

-I´m fine but Stiles…-

Stiles walked to Dylan and took him upstairs, to his room where they were far away from Derek´s superhuman ears.

-Listed buddy- mused.

-You can´t tell Derek what happen this morning ok?-

-Okay- Said Dylan.

-And don´t bite him-

-Okay-

-You promise?-

Dylan nodded, Stiles came back downstairs with him.

-Well I think you could take care of him while I do my homework- said Stiles thinking about continue his researches, he needed to discover what was going on before Derek and the rest discovered that Dylan wasn't a werewolf and tried to do something with him.

-Wait- said Derek when Stiles started walking upstairs again.

-What?-

-What I suppose to do with him?-

-I don´t know, play cards, chess, Kinect whatever you want, just don´t leave the house-

-I wanna play Kinect party- yelled Dylan with happy. The boy smiled once more, that made Stiles feel happy, he didn´t wanted Dylan to get more scared, of sad that was the reason he had to discover once for all what was the child, thought he had an idea in mind.

Mellissa made all the way to Sheriff Stilinski, then they putted themselves back to back to start untie their hands, was a hard work considering the pain in the forearms, the fear they feel of the man getting in the room anytime soon, they had to be quick, to get out of that place, then get something to fend themselves from the monster man, Mellissa couldn´t help thinking about Scott, her boy was just like that man, they were associated? They were about to die? Was her son a bad boy? He noticed that she was missing? Mellissa needed to get out of there as fast as they could, before the man could find them trying to escape, after all, what could do a simple nurse and a wounded cop against a monster like that?

-Where is he! - yelled Bathilde striking Scott once more.

-I´m not telling you-

-You will if you wanna live a little longer-

Allison was shaking inside trying to be hard, every time the woman used the rod on Scott.

-You´re werewolf are evil, all of you-

-The only bad people I see is you, building an army to kill an only man- spitted Scott-

-An only man? - laughed Bathilde.

-You know who your best friend Chris is?-

-A traitor, that´s what he is-

-You want to know the truth about your father Allison? - gasped the lady tired.

-Christopher Argent and her shitty brother Jeremy, putted our family in danger for their stupid family bonds-

-What do you mean?- asked Allison with fear of discovering something she could not like.

-17 years ago, the Argent family was stroke by a tragedy-

-A werewolf called Brandom attacked us…- the old woman took a second to whimper with fake sorrow.

-Jeremy´s sons were bitten by Brandom and became little monsters-

-Gerard ordered Jeremy to execute them as the family rules dictates-

-But Jeremy was too stupid to do what it was commanded him to do-

-He said we were evil, can you believe it?-

-Evil-

-Then the left the family taking his sons with him, hiding-

-Then Gerard ordered your father to end with it-

-Chris track them for a while, then few months later came home, wounded telling the work was done-

-Then…- tried to say Allison.

-But now we know that they never died-

-The fight in the Alpha´s lair, we saw one of the twins, that means that there are alive and you´re father is a traitor who must be punished for putting the world in danger-

-You saw it Allison, those monsters they´re creating, innocent people are dying and if they fulfill in their research all the world will suffer the consequences.

-That´s not fair, they were just kids, and they were turned against their will- replied Scott furious.

-They were turned against their will like you, or am I wrong?-

-Yeah but…-

-See? Did you like what they did to you?-

-Do you like to be afraid of every full moon, knowing that the next day you could be waking up over a blood river of your family and friends?-

-No but…-

-Deal with boy, Chris is a monster, because he let live two of them-

-If the werewolves didn´t exists, you could be normal, think about all those poor kids that will be turned into monsters if Chris and the Alphas continue doing what they do-

Scott looked down with sadness.

-If there´s a little of humanity still inside of you, you´ll tell me where is hiding Chris-

Scott thought a second, Alisson looked at him begging.

Scott licked his lips, then Allison knew it, she was Scott´s girlfriend time enough to know his lying twitches.

-There is an old grocery store abandoned all around the route 4 outside the town he´s been protected by four wolves at least…-

-Thanks honey- said Bathilde.

-You´ll live until we get him- said smiling like if she was such a good person.

Everyone took their weapons except by Allison´s quirky cousin who had to stay to make sure Scott didn´t try anything to scape.

-All of you, I want you all prepare, the Alphas might be protecting Chris, fire first answer later-

-Allison you´ll go in first line-

Stiles checked all websites again and again, but he wasn´t able to find anything, he was sure that Dylan was a vampire, it was stupid just thinking about it, but hell, there was werewolves, kanimas, windigos, why couldn´t be vampires too? But all those descriptions that Stiles found on internet didn´t fitted with Dylan, many of the websites putted the vampires way to shitty or unreal like those Twilight girly men.

After several times of looking around forums he decided to google Dylan´s things. Then started looking for bloodsucking children, just found vampires, then invisible boys, ghost of kids, finally lost his hopes and wrote, really hungry, blind by day, invisible until the night. Stiles looked the first pages and was about to shut the computer when saw the words he wrote on a page. The boy opened the link and found was he was looking for and started reading.

"_Although many people could think, vampires are not super stronger as werewolves or immortal like zombies. This defamed and understood creatures are the result of a need of life when it´s about to be lost. They kept alive humanity through the ages and pandemics, unlike what the lore says, vampires are not immortals, their life´s stages are just longer than usual on a normal human. Another myth about vampires is they need of blood for surviving, although many writers and filmmakers describe them like heartless monsters who just can feed of blood for surviving, real vampires can eat every food they want, but however they´ll not feel pretty satisfied at all. Other reason why Vampires are used to feed of blood is the sun, the writes explains at their novels that a vampire burst in flames with just a little rays of sun, actually just a few people had ever seen a vampire in the sunlight and it is because of the light frequency, many scientist think that the life have its own frequency band, we could say that the living world and the other side are just separated by this band. Vampires being not alive or death keep jumping between this two worlds by the behavior of the sunlight, being blind by the day they´re extremely dangerous, by the really fast speed and the hunger that this state of madness where they found invisible until the night. Many of them end being blood addicts when they found the curative proprieties of the blood for their sunlight issues, that's the reason why Vampires used to prefer to live in lonely and peaceful places" _

Stiles finally knew the truth, the Alphas needed Dylan for their plans, the boy still didn´t knew why, but definitely wasn´t anything good. Stiles came out of the room still a little shocked, and went downstairs to watch out of Dylan, Stiles sat in the stairs from when he could see Dylan and Derek acting like dragons burning a castle in the front of the TV, Stiles smirked who would say that would ever see that side of Derek, people, websites, forum, could say that Derek and Dylan were pretty dangerous but Stiles knew that it was a lie, they weren´t, actually it was quite the opposite and he wouldn´t let anyone to take that away from him.

Mellissa and Mr. Stilinski finally could untie themselves, and when they were about to start talking heard that someone was opening the door, the Sheriff jumped in one foot to the desk hoping find his gun, luckily he was right, it was there, the man took it and aimed to the door while Mrs. McCall took one crutch to strike the man too, when the door opened Mr. Stilinski prepared for shooting.

-What the hell are you doing here? - said Chris Argent entering the room.

Mr. Stilinski didn´t putted his gun down.

-What are you doing in here Argent? You should be death-replied the sheriff.

-I´m not, that was a mistake-

-Oh my god you´re with them- said Mellissa.

-What do you know? You shouldn´t be here this is too dangerous- tried to explain Chris Argent at the time they heard steps getting close to the room.

Mellissa and Sheriff Stilinski looked all ways what they should do?

-Hide- ordered Argent with serious look, at the time he got into the locker.

Sheriff Stilinski and Mellissa took their places as hostages to not look suspicious, at the time the door opened once more.

-Time to move- said the voice of the man.

-Get off you´re going to meet the master-

-Wait a second- said sniffing the air.

The man went to the locker and opened at the time Mellissa hit him with the crutches.

-Stupid woman- said when the locker door opened and Chris Argent shot to his chest then putted knife in his belly.

-Now, stay quiet and tell me everything-

-You too go- ordered.

-I´m not leaving I´m the sheriff for god sake- said Mr. Stilinski, but the werewolf took his chance and pushed Mr. Argent against the wall. The monster in the jail started shaking excited. Sheriff Stilinski tried to shoot but the man who skin started to fade away inside the growing hair took away his gun and throw it, taking the Sheriff by his neck to start asphyxiating him against the locker when the monster let scape a grown of pain. Mr. Stilinski turned to Mellissa who were pushing a big needle against the creature´s skin. The werewolf let go the man and felt in the floor swooned turning back into a human.

As Allison knew Scott lied, there wasn´t no one inside the grocery store abandoned in the route 4 Bathilde was pretty disappointed, was a luck that Allison took with her, her own car, now she knew how stupid she was about everything, Scott was a really good guy who was trying to help her and her dad, and she was so stupid, now she needed to make the things right, she needed to get to the Argents home early and free him before the others got there. She ran out of the car, her cousin wouldn´t be a problem she would knock him down and then she and Scott would scape, she would be with her dad and then they would leave the town. When Allison opened the door of the basement got really surprised, Scott wasn´t there, and judging by finding her cousin in the floor fainted. Allison needed to be quick, find Scott and ask him the real location of her dad, otherwise the Argents would torture her in the best scenario, but. Where could be Scott now?

Scott stood, still shaking.

-Are you sure?- said Brandom.

-I´m sure, I was a fool trusting the Argents-

-I know I made a mistake rejecting you-

-Now I know that there´s a war coming and If I want to survive, and most important keep the people I love alive, a need to be part of a pack-

-Good- said Brandom satisfied.

-If you want to be part of us…- said walking getting closer to Scott.

-You´ll need to survive….-

-This- mused with devilish smile at the time his claws ripped out Scott´s throat and he fell to the floor while the blood came out fast


	13. Real me

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 13

Real me

Scott´s body started to convulse, tried to take control, he was still conscious though he had that big cut in his throat, the itching in the wound made him want to cry out, to shriek in pain, but his voice was gone, bursts of air were coming out of his ripped Adam's apple before get to his mouth, started sweating cold, still shaking, Brandon and the rest of the alpha pack were standing before him in silence, he said he wanted Scott in his pack, he believed in him, then why he did that to him? That didn´t mattered anymore, Scott was about to die and there wasn´t nothing he could do about it, he just could lie down on his back thinking about his mom, Stiles, Isaac, his life, Allison…. Yes Allison, then wait the cold kiss of the death while the tears came out of his eyes faster than the blood of his throat.

-We have to take him out of here- advised Chris Argent.

-We´re not taking anyone out of here until someone explains me what is going on here- Declared Sheriff Stilinski.

Christopher Argent, was sweating, needed a bath so badly, running in the woods, hunting deer for eating, robbing gun´s shops, using dirt and rooting animals to cover his scent, he was so tired of all of that he just wanted to back to normal life, back home with his daughter, that´s why he snorted relieved and turned his neck right to the cage where a little monster, a windigo was chained gagged and drugged to hide his existence to the rest of the hospital, it was smaller than an usual creature of his kind.

-God, it´s just a kid- exhaled with sad look in his eyes.

-We can´t do anything more than kill him, that´s what his family would want- whispered.

-We´re not doing anything- replied Melisa McCall with whimpering voice.

-I don´t trust you, don´t trust you or any of your monstrous family- spitted with anger.

-What do you mean that it is a kid?-

-They´re normally bigger- explained Chris Argent.

-This one, was a boy before, maybe six or eight years old-

-And you want to kill a little child? You piece of sh…-

-We can´t do anything it won´t be a boy anymore and it´s way too dangerous, imagine what would happen if that thing get released inside of the hospital- warned the man furious.

-I don´t care it´s a boy-

-No he´s not-

-Shut up you too- demanded Sheriff Stilinski.

-I want to know what's going on in my town, beginning from where you have been meanwhile the whole town thought you were dead - ordered while started pressing a gun´s cannon against Mr. Argent´s nape.

Now Stiles knew the truth about Dylan, what was going to do? He couldn´t tell the pack about the child needs, god people were so mistaken about vampires, they didn´t feed from blood to live well they did it but not the way the people thought, Vampires didn´t belonged to this world, that was a fact, but that was unfair, living in the shadows, being blind all day waiting for the night so badly that´s why there were so many books like twilight of true blood trying to explain to the world why the vampires used to find a stash until night, and Dylan was just a boy turned into an undead for some reason, an adult vampire could handle the blindness and loneliness by the day, but how to explain a little child that he won´t be able to see the sun again, to run all around the park with the sunshine over him while the rain came down softly making a rainbow in the sky? And the only thing between Dylan and those bright and lovely Sundays was the blood. Stiles kept his research spending other three hours trying to find out the meaning of the blood on local and international folklore, cultures and civilizations all had different interpretations for the blood, but all of them converging in one thing, the blood was sacred, the blood was the thin line dividing life from death, the distance that separates this world from the other.

Stiles stood, he was so tired, took the clock from the nightstand, noon had passed on for quite a while.

-Shit- said, thinking about the lunch, Dylan needed to eat more regularly than other children of his age, or else… Stiles touched the wound on his forearm and felt the pain yet latent, he couldn´t leave Dylan to came out of control again specially in front of Derek or anyone else, they wouldn´t understand it, they would see him like a monster, Stiles needed to keep that information on secret to protect Dylan, and he had to kept Dylan´s needs satisfied and find the way to regenerate his own blood amount faster before Dylan drained him completely.

Stiles snorted and started walking downstairs to make the lunch, when he arrived found Derek and Dylan walking down the living room action like monster who were destroying a city, when he looked the Tv found then turned into dragons and his living room into a castle, they were laughing, over the table they were sandwiches residues, Derek cooked? He didn´t knew that part of him, usually Derek was angry, selfish, or asshole, and sometimes he was all that together, but that part of him, that caring, cheesy good guy, made think Stiles about the night he got shot by Allison, Derek´s anger bigger than ever, the day in the woods when… they kissed and the cuddling the night Stiles rescued Dylan, that warm hug, that pounding heart against Stiles ear pressed to Derek´s firm chest. Stiles didn´t wanted to admit it but…

-Stiles! - said Dylan with enthusiasm when he found Stiles sit on the stairs.

-Play with us- asked while Stiles came down smirking slightly

-I have no time for this- replied Chris Argent.

-How dare you to say that you have no time? - reproached Melisa.

-We´re in trouble because of you and your family-

-That´s not true- avoided Chris.

-What do you mean that this is his fault? - asked Mr. Stilinski standing on one foot.

-They now things- explained Melisa.

-Things?-

-That bastard of his dad blackmailed Scott with killing using a lizard monster if he didn´t do something that they wanted-

-A lizard monster? Are you kidding?-

-Haven´t you seen enough in the past hours to know that something rare is going on in this town? - replied the woman angry.

Mrs. McCall was right, there was something happening, that man fainted in the floor grown hair and claws, and now was human again, and not mention the sleepy fluffy creature in the cage next to them which Chris said it used to be a boy not long ago.

-why would they try to hurt you or Scott? I don´t get it-

-Because their monsters-

-Listen you both! - demanded Chris.

-Whether you trust me or not we need to do something quickly-

-If that man wake ups and we don´t have him immobilized then he´s going to kill us-

Melisa and Mr. Stilinski exchanged glances, and doubt for a minute, Melissa begged with her eyes to the Sheriff, to not trust in him but they have no choice, Mr. Argent was right they needed to be prepare for the moment of the wake up.

Sheriff Stilinski took the gun away from Chris Argent´s nape.

-Thanks- snorted the man taking the ropes that the werewolf used to tie Mrs. McCall and Mr. Stilinski.

-Help me tie him, then were going to take him with us-

-What we´re going to do with the thing in the cage? - asked Melisa afraid of the answer she could get.

-I´m sorry, but he must die- whispered Chris Argent.

-You can´t take decisions of live and death in here- replied Sherriff Stilinski.

-Who you think you are?-

-Sadly I´ve been taking this kind of decisions since I was a kid- explained Chris with a bitter smile in his face.

-That´s not fair, that´s someone´s little child- cried Melisa thinking about how cruel could be the Argent family, what she would do if someone like them hurt her son?

-Do you think I don´t know that?-

-It's hard for me too, I have a daughter I know that it´s not an easy decision to make-

Melisa looked at Mr. Stilinski begging for help, he knew very well that the life of anyone deserved respect.

-Why he didn´t change like the man we knocked?-

-Because their two different kind of creatures-

-We can´t do anything for that thing, and If we keep it alive we´re risking the town to get exposed to your "_virus_"-

-Wait a second that it's the virus? - asked Sherriff Stilinski surprised.

- There isn´t a virus- explained Mr. Argent, what he could do? He hasn't much choice that talk, and they help him to take down that alpha, that was a serious thing, considering the strength and speed of a werewolf not mention an Alpha, maybe he didn´t expected to find them and get help from them, but he was thankful.

-The virus, doesn´t exist, it´s just a mask to hide their experiments-

-Their? Who? – said Sheriff concerned.

-It's a long story, and I´m happy to find you, because I need a car to take him to the my stash-

-I´ll go with you- offered Melisa looking at Mr. Stilinski.

-I don´t trust in him- explained.

-Well if you really want to know the truth and work each other to end this madness you´ll need to do everything I say- exhaled Mr. Argent getting ready to hear the protests.

-No way-

-I´m doing this for our kids, they´re all in danger-

-What do you mean? What would happen to my stiles? - Roared Stiles dad taking Chris from his shoulders and stamping him against the wall.

-It´s not your son, or Scott, or My daughter, the whole town is in danger, if we let them keep crafting monsters like that one- explained pointing at the cage contemptuously.

-Ok, let's take it to the crematorium- said Melisa with sad eyes.

-It's almost six, it´s time for the shift change, at that moment we have eleven minutes to take the cage to the crematorium at start the machine, almost no one use it, so there won´t be problems using it-

-Are you sure of it? - wandered the Sheriff

-I don´t know, I´m not the one in his town who should take this kind of decisions- replied the woman with sarcasm.

-It´s done- said Chris finishing the tying.

-Here- said Melissa giving them a blanket to cover the cage.

-Follow me- ordered opening the door at the time Chris Argent shoved the pushcart that was beneath the cage.

Scott tried to crawl on the wood floor to Brandon feet, and ask him to finish the job and end with his misery, how much he had lost already? How much more he could lose? Hours passed the wound didn´t heal and the pain just was getting worst every second, looked around, the whole pack glanced him expectant, Boyd and Erica saw him with sadness, if they really were feeling bad about him why they didn´t try to do something? Jack and Terry keep watching tasting his desperation, he knew they were laughing from inside, then there were two alphas who were twins, how was that possible? They were turned together? They were part of an ancient werewolf family like the Hales? There was something familiar about them specially the one on the left, he knew he saw him in some place a few days before but now he couldn´t remember where, there were other two alphas behind them, Scott recognized one as the blonde arrogant alpha, the werewoman next to him was a completely unknown for him but on her eyes, she was sad, didn´t like it what she was seeing and finally there was the Fenrir of the pack, the enormous and terrifying Brandon, the man who just ripped out his throat the man who betrayed him and damned him to death. Scott didn´t felt fear anymore he just wanted to get all that over, since he became a werewolf his new skills and powers just were useful to get him in trouble, being chased by the Argents, always trying to kill him for no reason, putting his friends in danger, Stiles almost die because of him being a monster. Allison the deception the anger, the rage, she heated him and now he hated her too, he didn´t understand why still tried to protect her and her dad when they were just the bad guys of the story of course now there were also this new bad guys, Scott was trapped into their war just for a damn bite who Peter gave him, but now he wasn´t afraid anymore, now everything was about to end, Scott grabbed the Fenrir´s feet and then heard the explosion on the other room and the arrows and bullets came from all directions.

-Hurry up!- said Melisa hanging the door to let Chris enter in the crematorium with the pushcart carrying the cage of the monster.

The whole site was dark, and silent, there were an awful smell to chloroform in the air that put the willies to the crew.

-I´ll get the trash bin for the man- said Sherriff Stilinski.

-Wait, I´ll help you- offered Chris coming out of the room after put the cage with the asleep monster in the rails.

-We´ll wait for you in the car- said Mr. Stilinski before shut down the door.

Everything turn completely black in a second, Melissa felt chills and ran to the machine, turned up the stove and doubt for a second looking at the blanket covering the cage, her son was a monster, would she had to do something like that to him too?

The thing over there was someone little baby, how could anyone be so heartless to do that to a kid? Their lovely town was now a hell in earth and just a few knew the truth, how would act the people if they knew about Scott? She couldn´t lose her son, Scott her beautiful son, had to go through a lot a things, wasn´t fair that someone could judge him for anything they didn´t know him, then why she was about to pull the lever? She didn´t knew the answer to that question but she had to, if she wanted to keep the town and her son safe, God! Everything was so normal the day before, how´s that… Melissa pulled the lever, left the room without look back to get into the police patrol with Chris Argent and Sherriff Stilinski who were already waiting for her.

Stiles sat with Dylan and Derek on the couch, to play with them some videogames, thinking about his dad being out of home for several hours, he was so worried about him. When he tried to not think about it Dylan´s character smashed Stiles avatar on the game, getting him killed.

-I won- held Dylan running around the couch, waiting for Derek to take the control.

-I´ll win you this time Derek- challenged the kid.

-We´ll see that- laughed the werewolf.

Maybe his dad was sleep in the job, Stiles would probably call him to check that everything is okay, he knew his dad was fine, the bad news are always the first one on knowing right? Other hand Dylan, how´s supposed Stiles will get fresh blood for Dylan every morning without dying in the try? Could be dangerous for him to be bitten every day, he could get anemia or something, to not mention the possibility of turning into a vampire too.

-Give me the controller- said Derek who seemed to be waiting for a long time.

-Oh! Yeah…umm. Sorry... take!-

Derek grabbed the gamepad and kept looking at Stiles.

-What? - demanded the quirky boy.

-What´s going on with you? – murmured Derek without stop looking at the Tv screen.

-Nothing I´m fine- replied Stiles unconvinced.

-Ha! Take that Dylan- said Derek suddenly after winning the battle.

-You´re such a child why don´t you leave the boy win?-

-Because I don´t want to-

-And stop trying to tricking me, I know that you´re…-

-What do you care Derek?-

-Really what do you care? You hate me remember? Stop pretending that you…. - Stiles couldn´t finish the sentence, which was a good thing because Dylan was starting to look at them with teary eyes.

-Hey were just playing, Stiles is angry because he can´t win- said Derek as fast as he could while he tried to hide his anger, he was really trying to be not so cranky with Stiles, trying to tell him that he wanted to rip out his throat at least one day, why did he acted like that?

-You don´t have to be angry right Stiles I´ll teach you- said Dylan taking his gamepad to show Stiles the combos buttons combinations when Stiles cellphone started to rang.

-Dad! - yelled Stiles taking it as fast as he could.

-Umm…not…I´m not your dad- said Isaac´s voice.

-Oh dude sorry, I just…- started saying while he walked to the kitchen to escape from the video sounds.

-What´s going on?-

-Stiles have you seen Scott today? - asked Dylan with concerned voice.

-Nope-

-He didn´t came school today and, he doesn't pick up his phone, his house is empty and…. I´m really worried about him-

-And why do you ask me? I thought you two were the new best friends ever-

-Stiles come on-

-Something happened to him, I know it-

-Did you tried to call his mom?- asked Stiles bored, he knew Scott better than Isaac, better than no one, he maybe was at the hospital with his mom or working with Dr. D.

-Yup his mom is also missing, and Dr. D said he didn´t go to work-

-Shit- said Stiles.

-Tell him to track Scott scent since the last time he saw him- said Derek´s voice suddenly behind Stiles making him shudder.

-Umm… Dere…. - Stiles stopped when he read Derek´s lips saying "_Don´t tell I´m here" _

-Umm… Try to track his smell since the last time you saw him, I´ll try to contact Derek and the others to joining the search-

-Thanks-

Stiles cut the call.

-The alphas- said Derek worried.

-How´s that you´re so sure?- said Stiles trying to stay in control, the less he needed at that moment was a panic attack, but hell his best friend was missing, maybe death.

-Don´t worry he is fine- said Derek who looked at his eyes with roughness to calm him down.

-When a pack member dies we feel it, inside of us, I don´t know how to explain it but I know he is okay-

-Now I have to find the Alpha´s lair…- started to say Derek walking to the door to grab his leather jacket from rack at the living room.

-You don´t get it, maybe the Argents have him- whispered Stiles to not let Dylan hear anything.

-I told you Derek, an entire army is in the town-

-the one who don´t understand is you Stiles, the night you got shot Scott went after Allison, hunting her like a prey, Isaac ran after him and when he found him, said Scott had an weird smell over him, something wildest that all of us, something dark, the mere scent made Isacc and Peter got chills-

-Brandon- gasped Stiles.

-Do you think Scott want to join them?-

-I don´t know Stiles but they are very interest in us to joining them-

-Well then I´ll go with you-

-No you won´t, and I´m not going to discuss that- warned Derek.

-I can go if I want-

-No, you can´t, you must take care of Dylan, I´ll call you when I get to know anything-

-Okay-

Derek walked to the entrance

-Wait, I want that thing to drank the other night it would help me to hide my scent from the Alphas-

-What? No is too dangerous-

-Why?-

-I…I…umm….-tried to say Stiles.

-Derek you´re leaving? - said Dylan with sadness.

-It´s ok buddy he´ll be back tomorrow- explained Stiles.

-I´ll come tomorrow and we´ll play some more, I promise-

-I´ll wait for you till morning, right Stiles? - said the boy going back the couch.

-See why you can´t leave? - said Derek

-Okay, but I won´t make the slipslop for you is way too dangerous-

-Stiles it would be more dangerous if they know that I´m near of them-

-Fine! - accepted Stiles clenching teeth

Explosion after Explosion, Everyone were running in all directions, none paid attention to Scott´s body anymore, Terry got a bullet on her chest, and felt to the floor next to him, she was dead. Boyd and Erica tried to escape but were stamped to the walls by arrows.

-This is going to over right here, right now- Roared Brandon turning into an Enormous wolf, bigger than a usual Alpha, the rest of the pack turned too.

Scott could see a lot of members of the Argent family losing their heads with just one stroke of Brandon´s claws. People cried out hysterically, the fire begun in one sec, bodies and heads everywhere Scott would be terrified of the head of the boy he knocked that next to him if it wasn´t for the fact that he was dying too.

Derek started his way to the Alphas lair, after taking the potion that Stiles made for him, why Stiles was so concerned of him taking it? It just made him feel a shorter of height, nothing else, Stiles really expected that Derek was to react like him? Derek wasn´t a child he had go through a lot of things on his own, like losing his entire family in the fair when he was only sixteen, Stiles would never get that, would never understand the real pain, that was the reason that, that shitty potion couldn´t affect him.

-That´s you´re plan? Drown him? - spitted Melissa, when Chris ordered Sherriff Stilinski to stop the car in front of the lake.

- No, now get out-

-I need to hide his smell from the rest of the pack-

-What the hell are you talking about? - Said Sheriff Stilinski.

-Just follow me- commanded Mr. Argent.

When they opened the car trunk, they found out that their hostage was already awake, Chris took him out and dragged him to lake, enjoying how the werewolf started get desperate once they got into the water.

-I said follow me-

Melissa and the Sherriff, got into the water too, until it was too deep to walk and started to swim, they dive and followed Chris deep in the lake until he started ascending once more, lucky thing considering they were getting off of air, finally they got into a hidden cavern inside the water, it was dark, little, somehow they four made the way to get inside.

-Now I want to know everything- said Chris taking a pair of pliers and taking out clamp of the alpha mouth.

-Don´t even try to howl, I´ll kill you before you even tried, now tell me something-

-What did you achieved with your research?-

-I won´t say anything- declared the Alpha.

-Right- said Chris taking the pliers and grabbing the canines of the blonde werewolf.

-What about know? - treated.

-Okay, okay, I… didn´t found much, I don´t know why they keep turning into windigos-

-What else?-

-The AB+ blood type, they are the ones who can completely turned into windigos without risk of dying hours later-

-What did you say? - said Chris stretching the pliers.

-Argh!-

-They, they can be Windigos forever, they won´t die until you kill them, I think that they are the clue to create it-

-Create what? What are you too talking about? - demanded Sherriff Stilinski.

Derek knew what was the real pain, after all he was the cause of the dead of his entire family, his mom and dad, his cousins, nieces, even not wolves, just for being an stupid little child who thought that someone could love him, then her sister died too, and he had to live all those years knowing was less than a piece of shit who killed the most important persons in his life, that was the real pain, the potion couldn´t affect him beca….. The real pain inside of him, waking between howls in the middle of the night, just too remember that his mother burned down into ashes because of him, that pain of being the alpha leader and see how Erica and Boyd ran out, because they knew he wouldn´t ever be a real alpha, the darkness inside of him, everyone knew he would die soon, he could see it in their faces.

Stiles and Dylan were finishing their dinner when the phone rang aging.

-Isaac did you found Scott?-

-No, but the track took me into a parking, Allison was here with him and a lot of people too-

-Werewolves?-

-No, humans-

-The Argents- whispered Stiles, he knew it, he was right.

-Do you know where they took them?-

-Yeah, there is a residential community at nine avenue, but….- the signal go down, and Stiles couldn´t get the rest of the chatting.

-Fuck I need to find Derek-thought

Stiles tried to reach Derek´s cellphone several times but he didn´t catch it, maybe he got it in silence mode.

-Shit, shit, shit-

-Stiles? - said Dylan worried.

-I´m ok buddy- answered the boy, I´m just a little tired, we should go bed by now-

-But I want to keep playing…-

-You´ll do it tomorrow-

Stiles took the child to the room and pretended to fall asleep, when Dylan started to slightly snore, Stiles came out of the bed, and ran out of his home, expecting to not get to late to help Scott.

-You´re telling me that there´re werewolves and those things, and that they planning to kill everyone? - laughed Mr. Stilinski.

-You saw turn- replied Melissa.

-Excuse me, but it so hard to believe-

-This is not a joke, I told you the truth because I think I can trust in you both, we need to stop them before it get too late- gasped Mr. Argent.

-I´m sorry but I never told you that I was about to help you, I don´t trust you- Said Melissa with anger.

-Then why did you came with us? - asked Chris.

-Melissa I´m really sorry about what Gerard did to you and your so…-

-No, You´re not feeling sorry-

-I really am, look, I´ve been so mistaken for too long, Scott is a good boy, he helped me even after all that I made him go through-

-wait, you´re telling that Scott a wolfman too?-

-Werewolf and yes he is, but is a good one- said Melissa.

-Look, you´re son it's a really good boy and I regret every time I pushed him in danger-

-But now-

-My Stiles is a werewolf too?-

-No-

-Melissa you saw that night, when I almost died, my daughter is the most important person for me, I need to keep her and this town safe-

-So, if Argent means "_werewolf hunter"_ why you´re not staying with your family as Allison?

-What did you say? They´re in the town? - shriek Chris Scared.

-I went this morning to their place to check her, she seemed fine- said the Sherriff.

-You don´t get it, if she if with them, is not as part of the family, she´s their hostage-

Derek knew what he had to do, all the pain, the fear, that war between his family and the Argents needed to end, he had to be sincere with himself he never had a chance, they were a legion, he was just the remaining Hale, the sacred little puppy who left his family died, with a pack which didn´t believe In him, and a Stiles…

-What do you care Derek? - Those words came to his mind again.

-What do you care?-

Derek had took his decision already, he didn´t deserve to live, and the Argents won that was the reality, Derek breath deep and caught the smells he was looking for.

Stiles got near to the residential community about Isaac told him about, it was abandoned for long time, now he knew why, It belonged to the Argents.

Stiles look around there were snipers of roofs, protecting the entrance, how it suppose that he would get in? At that moment a metallic sound was heard behind him, Stiles turned and found the sewer being opened and a girl coming out of it.

-Allison- whispered Stiles surprised, shit he didn´t have anything to protect himself from her and her arrows, well maybe that thing he did with his hands at the alpha´s lair but he wasn´t sure how to make it work.

-Stiles- murmured the girl.

-What are you doing here? Do you want to get killed?-

-I´m here for Scott- said Stiles serious.

-He´s still here? - said Allison confused.

-I thought he already escaped-

-Don´t lie to me Allison I know that you and your family have him-

-No, Sties really, I know I have been messing the things lately but not anymore, Scott ran away this morning-

-Everyone is looking for him, I think he went to my dad´s to hide-

-I don´t know anything else I swear-

-Then why you´re leaving your family?-

-I told you I´ve messing the things, but I won´t do it again, my family is horrible, they´re not my family they´re just people with my same last name-

-You swear? - She seemed to be sincere.

-I´m sorry for what I did to yo…. I my god that's Derek Hale- said the girl furious-

Stiles turned instinctively to find Derek walking directly to the door of the residential community with his arms open wide.

Allison charged her crossbow.

-Are you kidding me? - said Stiles.

-That's the man who killed my mother-

-Well, I´m sorry for telling you this, but your mom was a psycho bitch that almost killed Scott and If it wasn´t for Derek Scott was already dead- replied Stiles full of hate running to Derek.

-I QUIT-

-YOU WON-

-TAKE ME OUT OF THIS MISERY, THAT´S ALL WHAT YOU WANTED. VANISH THE HALE CLAN-

-THEN DO IT- Yelled Derek to the entrance, looking at how the army were coming out of his houses taking crossbows and machine guns with them.

-COME ON!-

-DO IT!- That was all, Derek didn´t wanted to feel that knife cutting him every day, the memories of his family, everything was about to go for ever, he´ll be finally in peace.

-DEREK- tried to scream Stiles, while the red hood boy saw in slow motion how at least one hundred arrows were flying from the homes direct to Derek, Stiles tried to run faster but it didn´t seemed being working.

The fear came to Stiles at high levels, through his veins like poison.

-Derek Stop, The wolfs bane I´m hurting you-

-I don´t care-

That memory came to his mind and the panic started to press his chest, Stiles was getting out of air and the arrows were closer to Derek, but Stiles still wasn´t able to run faster.

The arrows hit the asphalt and Derek and Stiles fell to the floor next to them.

-Stiles! - Said Derek surprised.

-There´s no time Run! – ordered Stiles.

-No, Stiles I want to… -

Stiles punched Derek´s face.

-Now shut up and run- said forcing him to run.

The arrows started to fly against them once more.

Stiles was so pissed off for Derek doing such a stupid thing, he thought it and he saw it, he saw himself getting earlier that the arrows and did it, now saw the arrows falling to the floor powerless and they did it when he stroke his hand down.

-How did you do that? - asked Derek, when they were out of the reach of the Argents.

-It's nothing just one new creepy thing that I found about me-

Stiles looked at Derek´s arm, he had a deep cut.

-Thanks go I hasn't wolf´s bane- said relieved.

-I wish it would have it-

-Stop with that- replied Stiles.

-Listen- said taking Derek from his jaw, without noticing.

-I told you that the slipslop was dangerous-

-I know I was so stupid-

-Hey, look at you, you´re the fucking Derek Hale, you´re always pissed off and hate everyone-

-You deserve to live, there are people who care about you, like the pack, and Dylan-

-This is not you, this is the slipslop talking- said Stiles trying to sound compressive.

-No, this is the real me- said Derek looking at the floor.

-The real me-

-Not you´re not, you´re always mean, and anger, and sarcastic, and an asshole, that asshole is the Derek Hale I fall…..-

Stiles stopped talking, hadn´t noticing that his heart was racing so badly, about to came out of his chest, fuck what he was about to say?

-What I´m trying to say- whispered with a lump in the throat?

-I need you ok? I need you to help me with Dylan-

-Stiles- exhaled Derek softly making Stiles fill chills.

Derek took Stiles with his thumb from the chin and kissed Stiles slightly tickling Stiles face with his stubble.

-Derek- Gasped Stiles.

-I will die if something happen to you-

The Argents drag Brandon from his hair to the center of the room. And pulled out a sword, everyone else was dead.

-Brandon my dear- said the voice of the old lady that kidnaped Scott

-You always knew that his was going to end like this-

-At least I tried- answered the Fenrir

-Yes you tried and Know the most part of the werewolves in California are dead-

-You know Bathilde? It´s since the Beast of Gévaudan everyone look at us as monsters, when everyone knows the true story, everyone knows who the real monsters in here are.

-The werewolves darling they always have been, destroying everything-

- That what you say to yourselves overnight, but sometime the regret will come to your minds, you will think about all those poor little child you killed, families, dreams all lost because of your ambition to call yourselves heroes when it's obvious that the real monsters in here are…- Bathilde cut his head with the sword.

-Bathilde here´s is one still alive- said a woman looking at Scott.

-Ho honey, we will end with your suffering- laughed the old lady.

-I´ll do it- offered Allison walking to her and taking the sword.

Scott Close his eyes and felt the cold blade finishing the job.

Scott opened his eyes.

-You would need to survive…-

-This- mused Brandon with a devilish smile, pulling out his claws to slash Scott´s throat but the boy could see it easily, taking Brandon from his wrist to stamp him upside down to the wall with his leg.

The rest of the alphas gasped, and ran after Scott, and he could see it, could see how they would try to hurt him, acting faster than then, beating the entire pack in just seconds, it was night outside, how many time they were standing in silence since he got in there? Erica tried to hit him from back while Boyd and one of the twins try it from his sides, they stroke each other but none of them could reach Scott, all that thing he saw, wasn´t real, he smelled what Brandon wanted him to see, an experiment, and he saw it, he saw the pack vulnerability and their true heart, his kind trying to survive to a wild monster called the Argent family.

-I think you´re ready- said Brandon, making Scott turn to him.

-Yes master- answered the teen wolf kneeling in one leg while he smirked with his new red eyes.


	14. Friends and Enemies

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 14

Friends and Enemies

Stiles closed the mountain ash dust line that protected his home as Derek laid on the sofa, Stiles went to the bathroom for grabbing alcohol and bandages, when he opened the first aid kit putted his eyes on the mirror, and found himself, tired, sweaty, dirt on his face and full of the red cheeks, for some reason thinking about taking care of Derek´s wounds sounded like something so intimate for him, after hearing from Isaac that Scott show up at his home a few minutes later that Stiles saved Derek´s life made the things easier for them.

Stiles was now in his bathroom a little less concerned by Scott, and a quite more nervous about touching Derek´s skin, he said that it didn´t need to be cared, after all he was an alpha he would heal faster than an usual werewolf.

But Stiles replied to him, feeling a little afraid because of what happened a few hours before, when Derek tried to get killed by the Argents because of Stiles slipslop, he just couldn´t believe what he said to Derek, he was so ashamed in that moment, how to get out of the bathroom without that big smile that was growing on his face every time he thought about the arousal, the lust, the smell of Derek´s cologne over him there in the streets, fleeing from Argent´s shots.

Stiles shacked his head and entered in the living room. Derek laid down on the sofa with his eyes closed, covering his left forearm with his right hand to prevent soiling the floor with his blood. Stiles cleared his throat, Derek opened his eyes softly.

-I told you that I´m fine- said with husky voice.

-Then why did you came? - reproached Stiles, while he helped Derek to sit, while Stiles sat on the coffee table holding the first aid kit with his knees.

-You left me no choice- murmured Derek peering Stiles eyes just in front of him.

-You don´t have to do everything I say- replied Stiles taking Derek´s forearm to clean the bullet, luckily Derek pulled out the bullet by himself still at the streets, Stiles wouldn´t have enough guts to do such a thing, the injured was almost healed. Stiles was a dump, he knew very well that the bullet hasn´t wolf´s bane of any other poison, he knew that it would start healing at the moment the bullet came out of Derek´s body, but he insisted in taking Derek with him home, with that excuse of cleaning the wound.

-But I want to- said Derek Softly.

Stiles heart stroked his rib cage and his eyes instinctively looked at Derek´s pinky thin lips surrounded by the stubble that tickled Stiles cheeks every time they were so close, as close as Stiles wanted to be in that moment.

-That´s the slipslop talking-explained Stiles.

-That thing is too dangerous-

-I shouldn´t give you that-

-It´s not your fault- replied Derek.

-Of course that it is, just look at yourself, the Argents almost killed you-

-And you don´t talk in that way-

-You don´t things like it´s not your fault, you said things like Hey you skinny dump boy I´ll rip out your head- said Stiles imitating Derek´s voice.

Derek Chuckled.

-See? You don´t laugh, you are used take me by the throat and treat me-

-Sorry, it´s just that it was funny-

-That´s what I meant you don´t think that I´m funny- explained Stiles covering the forearm with a bandage.

-I always thought you were funny- said Derek smirking. Stiles stood in silence surprised by the words of the sourwolf.

-It´s just that…- Derek struggled with himself, looking at Stiles then to the floor.

-It´s okay you don´t have to explain me anything-replied Stiles.

-I want to explain…-

-I just, couldn´t trust in humans anymore-

-What Kate did to my family, show me that the humans…- Derek looked down with sorrow.

-My family would be still alive if it wasn´t for me-

-I killed my family, because of trusting in a human-

-That´s why I´ve been trying to push you out-

-Trying to make you feel afraid of me-

Stiles felt his nose twitching by inside, he wanted to cry in that moment, seeing Derek so vulnerable, it was just like him when he lost his mom, the voices, of the people trying to be nice with him, the sadness, the emptiness, the silence, his dad defeated by the fear, being breathless constantly.

-But now…-

-I can´t push you out of my life-

-Can´t even do it of my thoughts- Derek´s voice was trembling.

-I thought I wouldn´t be so close to anyone human or not, anymore-

Stiles got a little closer to Derek, who also stretched his neck.

-I wouldn´t do anything to hurt you- gasped Stiles while he felt his heart trying to escape from his mouth-

-I know…- whispered Derek, taking Stiles jaw with his thumb pulling him in. their lips touched and Stiles felt over Derek both breathing desperately after a few seconds without air.

Derek gasped, touching Stiles thighs, nibbling the lower lip of Stiles mouth, starting to kiss soft and randomly across Stiles neck until he got to the end of his jaw stopping at the beginning of the ear.

-I think I want to rip out of your head right now- whispered with husky voice, making Stiles feel a shiver running down his spine.

The door´s bolt twitched, Stiles opened his eyes as wide as he could, and jumped out of the sofa and ran to the door at the moment it was opened.

-Dad! - said the boy unable to hide his fear, instinctively Stiles turned back to the sofa and surprisingly Derek wasn´t there, even the first aid kit was missing.

Sheriff Stilinski looked around the place with a hard look in his eyes.

-Is Scott in here? –demanded with bad mood.

-Um… No I think he´s on Isaac´s- replied Stiles trying to sound convinced.

-Call them I need to talk to all of you-

-And Allison too-

-Wait dad…- Stiles felt a cold knife inside his chest, something was going on with his father.

-Its late, they´re probably sleeping and…- shit Stiles couldn´t talk to Allison, She was too dangerous at that point, she wasn´t working for the Alphas or the Argents, and wanted Derek death.

-Son, call your friends now! - demanded Sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles felt scared of his dad for the very first time in his life, something was going on with him, and Stiles was afraid of asking him what would that be, but he already had in mind something, he knew it, he knew that they were in some sort of way involved in the mysterious things that were going on in the town.

Stiles dialed Scott´s number and waited until he got the called.

-Oh, hey…um… would you mind came home a moment, I think we´re in trouble or something-

Sherriff Stilinski, took his chance while they waited for Stiles friends to came out of the home, and following Chris Argents advices he took out all his clothes and dropped them inside the bin trash, to burn them down.

-Dad what are you doing? - asked Stiles at the time they heard a girl squealing next to them.

-Allison! - shriek Sheriff Stilinski embarrassed covering his private parts to get in into the house as fast as he could.

-What are you doing here? - demanded Stiles when he was sure that his dad wouldn't be able to hear them.

Scott got into his house, to take a shower, eat something and prepare to go Stiles home. His mom was on the table, awaiting for him with a sandwich on a plate.

-Mom! - said the boy pretending surprise when he got into the kitchen.

- Hi honey- said Melissa with calm voice, she stood from the chair and ran after her son, to give him a hug.

-Mom it's almost 3 am what are you doing awake? You don´t have to work tomorrow-

-I would ask you the same- replied his mom.

-Mom come on, what´s going on? - demanded Scott concerned about his mother.

-I… I… Stiles father called me…-tried to explain the woman.

-I´ve been thinking about what you said before- explained Allison ashamed.

-And I want to know if it´s true- said looking down.

Stiles felt uncomfortable, if Allison knew that Derek was inside his house hiding…

-I mean… If my mom-

-Allison, I can´t do anything for you- muttered the boy with sorrow.

-You don't get it Stiles, I don´t have any other place to go, I don´t have anyone else to trust-

-My, father, my family, everything is tearing apart… I can´t call myself an Argent-

-I´m not like them, I know I´m not-

Allison jumped over Stiles throwing her arms around his neck and started to cry.

-Umm. Allison…- Tried to calm her down the little red without a clue about what to say besides that her mom was a psychopath who tried to murder his best friend.

Scott parked the car, outside of Stiles home, feeling uncomfortable about what could be the reason his mom has to drive there in the middle of the night, when they came out of the car, Scott saw Allison Argent hugging Stiles while she cried, thing that didn´t surprised him, considering that he could smelled her a few streets ago.

-Scott- shriek Allison surprised.

-You´re fine! - Whimpered relief.

-Yeah I´m fine- said the boy ignoring her eyes.

-What she´s talking about? - muttered Melissa.

-Ignore her, she is crazy- replied her son.

-What´s going on? - Said Isaac appearing next to them.

-I don´t really know… My dad…-

-Get in all of you, and I´m going to explain it to you as fast as I can- Said Sherriff Stilinski showing up at the door wearing a new and clean uniform.

Scott and Isaac throw concerning looks to Stiles, and the boy remembered.

He waited Mrs. McCall got in to spare the line and let in the werewolves.

-What´s she doing here? - said Isaac to Scott when they finally got it.

-I don´t know what´s going on-

-Take a sit- said the Sheriff using his questioning voice.

Everyone got a place to sit in the living room, Scott blinked and breathe softly.

He could smell them, everyone was concerned, thinking about that meeting at those hours, except for his mom and Sheriff Stilinski, they knew very well the reason, but he couldn´t get all the information, they were so many people, with different thoughts and worries it was overwhelming, Scott still was learning how to control it, needed to practice more to be able of focusing in one single person at a time.

-If you knew that Christopher Argent was alive why none of you told me anything about it? - demanded Sheriff Stilinski.

Allison let escaped a gasp.

-Um… Dad…- Tried to say Stiles.

-Don´t lie to me Stiles… I know everything-

Scott, Allison, Isaac and Stiles exchanged glances… what it supposed that they would say?

-Umm…Sir…-tried to said Isaac.

-Dad you could ask it tomorrow, it's almost five I want to get some rest- reproached Stiles, thinking about Dylan, he would wake up in a few hours as an invisible and blind vampire, and could be dangerous for them to be in there.

-Because we have no time, tomorrow is full moon- replied Melissa with serious look on her eyes.

-Mom… what are you doing- said Scott with low voice.

-We know everything- repeated Mr. Stilinski.

-We know that you´ve trying to protect the town by yourselves- continued Stiles dad.

-But this is too dangerous for you-

-My men died fighting one of those windigos for god sake-

Everyone hold the breath in the room except for Mr. Stilinski and Mrs. McCall.

-Who told you all that? - said Stiles concerned.

-Chris Argent- intervened Melissa.

-You saw my dad! - Said Allison surprised.

-Is he okay? Where is he?-

-Allison please- said the Sheriff.

-Your father has his good reasons for hiding, he´s trying to protect you-

-You don´t get it, I don´t have were to go, they´re after me too…-

-You´re staying with us, until we get this solved-

-No, I want to see my dad-

-Tomorrow you´ll see him- explained Melissa.

-This is going to end tomorrow-

-How do you know that?-

-Because we have a plan- Said Dr. D entering in the house.

-Dr. D! - said Scott.

-Hi everyone-

-What plan? I don´t get it- replied Isaac.

-You´ll see, it´s true that an alpha it's especially strong at the full moon-

-But, they´re also more vulnerable-

-What do you mean? - asked Scott.

-It´s like an exchange… explained Dr.

-You change your endurance and you're healing skills for being stronger, powerful, and scarier-

-So, if I was an alpha I wouldn´t heal in full moon? - said Scott concerned.

-No, you would heal, but not as fast as usual, luckily you´re not an alpha- Deaton smirked.

-Here´s is the plan… said Mr. Stilinski-

-Deaton knows a way to lock them in one place… we´ll wait until the night and then we´ll lock them and burn the place-

-Dad! - said Stiles.

-How could you say that? They´re people-

-They´re not Stiles, they´re dangerous-

-Look the hell they made of the town-

-Look all those people who died because of their experiments-

-It have to end now!-

-And how we´re going to make them go into our trap?-

-We have something theirs…-

-What do you mean- said Scott.

-We have the one who´s experimenting with the "virus"-

Then Scott reminded, in his vision a few hours ago there was a werewolf who wasn´t in the real life at the lair, that meant that Brandon didn´t knew that he was kidnaped.

-They won´t be able to create more windigos without him- explained Melissa. Stiles exhaled relief they didn´t know anything about Dylan and how he was involved in some way in the experiments.

-We´ll use him as a bait to catch them-

-If they refuse? - asked Stiles.

-They have no time Stiles…- explained his Dad.

-Chris told me that they have awaited the special moon to craft their abomination, so they need him with them tomorrow-

-Plus, Chris doesn´t know that the Argents are preparing for a deathmatch, they want this to end tomorrow, so at the full moon tomorrow, everything is going to end for one side, or for both- said Dr. D

-Why are you telling us all this if you´re not going to let us go and fight? - said Isaac with sarcasm.

-Actually we´re going to let you help-

-What do you mean?-

-Stiles, Deaton told me that you know how to lock them- said his Dad.

-Your giving me your permission?-

-Just! To create the barrier, then you´ll go-

-Okay, okay-

-Scott, Isaac you both are strong, you need to deliver them the message-

-NO! - said Melissa.

-My son isn't…-

-We need to keep the down safe! - yelled Sheriff Stilinski.

-Well then use your god damn officers-

-Mom, its ok- said Scott.

-I…I did something- said the boy uncomfortable.

-I went to their place, and made the leader believe that I wanted to join them-

-Explained the boy-

-You did what?!- Cried his mom.

Everyone turned surprised to see Scott, for a minute everything got into silence.

-It´s ok mom, they trust me, they really do, I´ll make them believe everything you want me to tell them-

-Wait, wait- said Mr. Stilinski.

-This could be a good thing-

-No this is not-

-Is ok mom, I´ll be okay I promise- replied Scott.

-Everyone put on charge your phones, we have to wait for Chris´s signal-

-Sun is coming out, everyone try to get some rest, because this is going to a long night-

Everybody started to come out of the house, Mr. Stilinski was right they needed to rest if they wanted to the things right in the full moon.

-Stiles I need to talk to you before I go- said Scott when everyone left the house.

-But your mom…-

-Its ok I told her that I´ll see her at home-

-Okay let's do it outside- said Stiles to let Allison rest on the sofa. When they get out of the home Scott and Stiles exchanged looks, something wasn´t right.

-Okay, what is it, you're being acting weird all night- said Stiles.

-Look, I know everything about Dylan- explained Scott.

-What do you mean?-

-He´s a vampire-

-How´s that you….-

-Stiles, their using him to create the windigos, Brandon told me everything-

-So you´re now the best friends? What about Isaac? - replied Stiles with anger.

-Stiles come on, I´m telling you this to protect you-

-Dylan is too dangerous, he needs blood-

-I know that-

-That´s the thing Stiles, you can´t give him your blood every time he needed-

-I can try- said Stiles unsecure.

-I could give him mine, without problem-

-What? Whoooo wait… You´re not taking Dylan Anywhere-

-He is going to kill you Stiles don´t you get it? If you really love him you have to let him go-

-NO! - yelled Stiles.

-His a monster who´s going to kill you for drop of blood-

-Oh! Yeah I forgot how normal is to be a werewolf- replied Stiles with sarcasm.

-You don´t it Stiles, their coming for him tonight, they know you have him in here, they need him, that´s why I´m going to hide him in my home-

-Nothing is going to happen to him in here, as far as you go, I´ll close the line and no of your new friends would be able to come in-

-Give the child- growled Scott, making Stiles nape hair lift.

-Your eyes- said Stiles.

-Your one of them!-

-Give me the child Stiles-

Stiles tried to run into the house but felt the claws grabbing his red hood sweater.

Scott laughed.

-You can´t escape from me-

A new growl was heard and Scott felt down to the floor.

Derek came out of the house striking Scott.

Stiles ran in at the time Allison woke up yelling about what was going on. Stiles couldn´t believe his best friend was one of them, after all they went through together. Stiles got into his room to create a line around Dylan, but the bed was empty.

-Shit the sun he thought-

-Dylan! Dylan! - said awaiting for the response.

Desperate Stiles got into the bed, searching into the blankets, the bed was really empty.

-DYLAN! - yelled scared.

Stiles come out of the home, taking the silver chains with him.

-Where is he? - cried out.

Scott stood looking at him surprised.

-He´s not home? - laughed.

-He heard you saying all that shit about he was dangerous- screamed Stiles furious.

Scott widened his chest in a breath, and felt the sweet scent of the little boy not too far.

-Well I have to go- said with a devilish smile.

-You´re not going anywhere- Said Derek opening his claws to attack Scott but missed.

-Derek please, you´re not challenge for me anymore- laughed Scott staring to run to catch his target.

Derek went after him, at the time Scott jumped really high, Derek tried to look him with his eyes.

-Derek lo…- tried to say Stiles but Scott was faster, in a second was behind Derek´s back.

Scott took Derek´s arms from behind and with two simple kicks stroke Derek´s legs, bones were heard cracking at the time that the older Werewolf felt down to the floor roaring in pain turning back into his human form.

-I´ll see you at the full moon- said Scott.

-Don't worry, once we got what we need to stop the Argents I´ll help you to take Dylan with his family-

-I promise- finished Scott disappearing in a blinked.


	15. Dancing with Wolves

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 15

Dancing with wolves

-Oh god Derek! - shrieked Stiles trying to hold the injured werewolf.

-Argh! I´m fine- gasped Derek.

-It´s not okay your legs- replied the scared little red.

-I´ll heal I just need to put my legs in the right place and rest a little-

-Okay I´ll take you inside- said Stiles while he tried to drag Derek´s body inside the house, but he was too heavy.

-What´s going on here! - yelled Sheriff Stilinski coming out of the house.

-Dad! Don´t- begged Stiles when his dad pulled out his gun and pointed Derek.

-No…no… he´s one of them-

-You´re wrong, he´s on our side- whimpered Stiles covering Derek with his body to let his dad hurt him.

-But… Stiles-

-Scott! - screamed Stiles

-Scott did this… he´s with the alphas-

Sheriff Stilinski face got blank by the shock, it couldn´t be, Scott McCall was his son´s best friend.

-I´m telling you the truth-

-I believe you son it´s just that…- no he couldn´t believe it, how he would explain Melissa that her son was the enemy?

-I´ll call emergency-

-No! - said Derek concerned.

-He´s ok, he´s going to be fine dad-

-Okay, just let me help you taking him inside them.

Sheriff Stilinski and his son softly take Derek´s body inside the house and let him rest on Stiles bed.

-It´s almost seven we need to rest-

-In two hours I´ll need to meet with everyone, if Scott is one their side they already know hour plan-

-It's okay dad just go and sleep a little- ordered Stiles.

-You need to sleep too- said his father throwing concerned looks to his son´s bed where lied the wounded monster man.

-I´ll use my sleeping bag- explained Stiles.

-Okay then try to rest, we need to be in shape for tonight-

-I´ll be dad, don´t worry- finished Stiles closing the door.

Stiles turned and found Derek looking at his legs with anger and suffering.

-Come here- said Derek in a gasp.

-What do you want me to do?-

-Tie me to the bed- asked.

-What? - Repeated Stiles shocked, starting to blush while a lot of ideas came to his mind about what they could do. Stiles stretched his hoodie to hide the erection that he was having at the moment.

-I need you to put my legs on their right place- explained Derek.

-Wait I can´t do that- said Stiles thinking about the enormous pain he would cause to Derek.

-Stiles I can´t do it by myself, can´t even sit by my own-

Stiles thought about it, a few minutes, Derek was in pain, he had to do something.

-And why I have to tie you?-

-The silver chains, use them, I won´t be able to break them-

-But why you want me to tie you? I don´t get it-

-I wolfed a few minutes ago, I´m dangerous for you right now-

-What do you mean? - asked Stiles with serious look.

-I can´t control myself being in pain, I could hurt you- explained looking down.

-You won´t hurt me, I know you-

-I´m not so sure-

-I know you Derek, I know you always said you wanted to rip out my head and those things but I know you won´t hurt- explained Stiles getting closer to the bed.

-I can´t take the risk- whispered Derek with desperation.

Stiles put his hand over Derek left leg, the werewolf looked at him wolfed.

-You won´t hurt me, I know that Derek- muttered Stiles doubtless

Stiles put the leg on his side and stretched it at the time the bone cracked and Derek grabbed the pillow to growl in pain.

Between gasps the sourwolf looked at Stiles once more with his eyes full of hate.

-I´m about finish- said Stiles putting his hand on the other leg.

-Get away from me- growled Derek softly.

Stiles put the leg on his right position and the other bone cracked, Derek let go a growl on the pillow and his eyes flashed red.

Before Stiles could do anything, Derek stood from the bed wolfed with his alpha eyes hiding the humanity of him.

Stiles stepped back, stamping himself against the dresser.

Derek stepped forward.

-De…Derek!-

Derek stretched his neck until his mouth was close enough to Stiles ear

-I´m going to rip out your head for doing something so stupid- whispered softly

Derek´s wolf factions starting fainting.

-I knew you wouldn´t hurt me- replied Stiles breathing slightly.

-Stiles don´t do that again, I can´t think straight when your near- muttered the wolf roughly to Stiles ear making him shake inside, hear pounding hard his rib cage.

-I just wanted to show that you can control yourself-

-That´s the problem- panted Derek.

-I´m constantly fighting to take control of myself when I´m with you- sough.

Stiles turned slightly to his left to find his eyes with Derek´s, feeling the warm and hard breathing of the sourwolf over him, inviting him to lose control and let go.

Stiles rounded Derek´s neck with his arms.

-I´m glad that you´re fine- Said Stiles pushing Derek back to the bed.

The little red got inside the bed with the werewolf taking refuge in his arms, in seconds the big bad wolf was fast asleep.

Stiles opened his eyes, sharing the bed with Derek, feeling his unnatural heat, it was so pleasing, so perfect, but something was wrong, if just he could stay at least a few minutes more, but he knew he couldn´t

Stiles came out of the bed, thankful that everyone was sleeping and got out of the house ready to find Dylan and end with all that once of all.

Stiles took all the silver chains they had in the house, a bottle full of mountain ash dust, entered in his dad room, his father was snoring loudly, the tiredness was noticeable on his face, the fear before the battle how could a man how just knew about the existence of werewolves fight against them? Stiles walked slightly to his dad jacket and took the patrol keys, before go throw a last glance to his dad.

-Everything is going to be fine- whispered. With some luck he would be able to end it all and come back to the dinner with Dylan, then they would continue with their lives happily.

Stiles got into the car and started the road to the woods, after a miles driving stopped when finally found what he was looking for, came out of the car breath the cold air of the woods. Everything was so calm, making him think that something was wrong, that night will be full moon, that moon that made his friends act like monsters, a moon that made his best friend try to kill him so many times. Now Stiles was about to fight against his best friend. What happened to Scott? How did he became an alpha? Stiles was so sick of all that stupid fight between the alphas and the Argents, that had to end now, if Stiles had to kill to the Alphas to guarantee the peace in the town and safe Dylan he would do it, but what would happen if he had to face Scott? What he would do?

Stiles took the wolf´s bane from the earth, enough to poison to death the alphas and got into the car, the birds were singing light melodies, Stiles heart started pounding. Drove the way to the Alphas lair, no slipslop, no hiding. Stiles stopped the car in the entry of the big manor and hit the double dour with a kick opening both.

-Hey honey I´m home- screamed with sarcasm, but no one answered.

Stiles looked around, that was the very first time he saw the lair by the day, it was big inside, had so many rooms at sight, but everything was empty, every way he look just found dust and an old sofa covered by dust of ages, Stiles walked cautiously around the building, entering in every room he found, even in the basement but… It seemed like if no one had ever lived in there, he would believe that the battle nights before on that place were all part of his imagination if it wasn´t for the fire sings on some rooms and the broken glasses. What was going on? They were hiding from him, they didn´t wanted him to find Dylan, Fuck! What to do now? Stiles sat on the floor trying to think as the alphas, they had money, a hotel? No they could call the attention, wouldn´t be so easy to keep Dylan in silence much time, and then something came to his mind, the image of the physics' professor talking about electromagnetic waves trying to find Dylan in the classroom using some weird device.

-That´s it- said enthusiastic, but what to do? He didn´t even knew his teacher name how could he find him and his device? Then he got another idea and ran straight to the car and drove as fast as he could.

-Hi- said the woman on the door few minutes later.

-Hi Mrs. Martin is Lydia at home? - asked Stiles trying hide his weirdness.

-Oh! You´re the boy at the hospital right?-

-Yeah, that one- said the boy blushing.

-Yeah, come in, Lydia is at her room-

-Oh! Thanks- replied Stiles following the woman to the girl's room-

-Honey look who came to visit- said the woman opening the door.

Lydia was sit on her bed, checking her make up in the hand mirror when they got in.

-Stale? - said Lydia surprised.

-Stiles- corrected the boy.

-Oh it's the same-

-Well I´ll leave you two to talk- said Lydia´s mom leaving the room.

-What do you want? - asked the girl annoyed.

-Lydia, what do you know about electromagnetic waves?-

-Why would I know something about those boring things?-

-Come on Lydia I know you´re super smart-

-If you´re trying to get to some help for next week test I….-

-What? There is a test next week?

-Damn!-

-Wait a second, then why are you here?-

-I just wanted to know if you have or know where I could get an electromagnetic wave detector or something like the professor got in class-

-An Electromagnetic wave detector? - repeated the girl.

-There´s an app for that- laughed.

-Really? I can I get it-

-Look- said the girl shoving her phone from her purse.

-Stiles sat next to her, Lydia looked at him in silence for a second.

-What happen there is an app or not? - said Stiles anxious.

-Yeah, yeah- said Lydia coming back to her senses.

The girl show the UI of the app in her phone.

-So how can I use it?-

-It's simple if you want to find the antenna just, type the frequency and it starts looking for it-

-No but I don´t want to find cellphones or those things-

-What do you want them? - asked Lydia looking at him like if he was mad.

-Could I look for people frequency with it?-

-Well…- said the girl thoughtful

-You could use the whole spectrum and see what happens, but your battery will die in seconds-

-I don´t care I just need…-

Lydia configured the app and over the map of the town started to glow millions of dots.

-Look, the red ones are cellphones, the yellow are antennas, greens are internet services, mmm sorry no people- explained.

-Fuck- said Stiles looking at the screen of the smartphone.

-Wait a second, what´s…- a black dot appeared and disappeared constantly in many places of the town.

-Oh I think it's broke- replied Lydia.

That´s it thought Stiles that black dot had to be Dylan, between two worlds, it was him he knew it.

-Do you think you could…- Stiles phone rang.

-Hello?-

-Stiles-

-Hi, Dr. D- said Stiles.

-Stiles I need you to come over the store-

-Um... I´m kinda busy right now replied the boy-

-It´s important- said the man with serious voice.

-Ok, I´ll be there in ten minutes-

Stiles hang the call.

-Lydia do you think you could fix the app to search for that frequency?-

-the value it´s negative, it doesn´t have sense, its unreal-

-Believe me its very real- replied the boy-

-Well I could try but, it could take a few hours, I must reprogram all the app-

-Thanks, thanks- said Stiles running to the door.

-Where you going? - said Lydia angry.

-I´m going to leave you work?-

-I thought you came with this stupid excuse to try something with me- said the girl with some voice tone.

-Something like what? - asked Stiles without getting the point.

-Kiss me or something- whispered the girl.

Stiles stood in silence, Lydia Martin was proposing him to kiss? What was happening?

-You were always trying to make out with me-

-I don´t get it since Jackson´s left- the girl voice became a squeal.

-No Lydia come on. Don't cry-

-I just thought you didn´t feel anything for me- tried to say the boy.

-So you don´t think that I´m pretty anymore-

-Come on, you´re Lydia Martin, who wouldn´t want to kiss you? - said Stiles at the time, the soft lips of the girl touched his.

Stiles stood in silence without know what to do. For god sake Lydia Martin was kissing Stiles Stilinski, that was his dream since kinder garden, it was unbelievable, but it was…. Wrong, Stiles waited for that kiss his entire life, but now he didn´t felt anything.

Stiles stepped back.

-I have some things to do- said desperately.

-Please text me if you find something-

-Don´t worry I´ll text you- said the girl smirking mischievously

Stiles got into the car and drove as fast as he could to Deaton´s

-Stiles, are you ok? - said Dr. D when the boy got into the Store.

-Doc, Scott it's on their said- gasped the boy while he tried to sleep.

-Relax buddy I know-

-What? How do you know?-

-Stiles, I´ve been working hard for years to keep this town in peace, I know very well the wolves-

-Then why did y…-

-Scott is blind by the power-

-That´s why I let him believe that, that was our plan for tonight-

-So, it was a trap? - said Stiles without understand.

-Exactly-

-They are expecting us, to go their place to fight them with the dust in the night-

-But our work is look for them now in the day and end all this once for all before the full moon-

-But the others- tried to reply Stiles.

-The others need to believe that the plan it's the same, specially Scott´s mom-

-Scott it's on another level, his Wolf´s senses are stronger than ever-

-He trust in them deeply, that´s why the trap, we need him to trust a little in his human senses-

-That would be the only way that we would be able to catch him without hurting him- finished the man.

-But what we´re gonna do? - asked Stiles without getting anything.

-First we need to find them-

-I´m already working on it- explained Stiles.

-Good- replied Dr. D

-The next thing is…. Did you read the book I gave you?-

-Sort of… no I didn´t sorry-

-It doesn´t matter I have another copy here, and with some book´s ideas and our minds we´re going to end this-

Derek woke up suddenly, he knew that something was wrong, Stiles scent was missing, where he was? The smell of the quirky boy was miles away from there, luckily everyone was still sleeping at Stilinski´s home, it would be really awkward for Derek to wake up and see Stiles dad in front of him, what he could do or say? When stupid questions like that one started to came to his mind? And why he stayed anyway? Derek got out of the bed, he appreciated that Stiles didn´t closed the line before leave, Derek went down soundlessly taking a look to Allison who was still fast asleep on the couch and came out of the house, his legs already healed so he started to run to the subway station to speak with Peter and Isaac about Scott´s betray.

-Did you understand everything? - said Dr. Deaton starting to put all their ingredients in the bag.

-We can win this- replied Stiles still shocked by the simplicity of the plan, they could really stop the war and save everyone, no one had to die, they just needed to round the alphas inside a circle of mountain ash dust and poison them with wolf´s bane not enough to kill them, but too powerful to let them even walk, then take them to a safe place, Stiles didn´t got that one very well.

-Doc, a safe place?-

-Stiles I´m not the only one of my kind-

Stiles stood in silence trying to understand his words.

-Are you telling me that you´re supernatural too? - Asked the boy concerned of what he was about to discover.

-Umm no- laughed Dr. D

-I´m part of a group that had lived for centuries-

-We´re older than the werewolves and the Argents-

-We are here, to prevent catastrophes in the world, we don´t judge, we don´t choose sides-

-We just do whatever is needed to ensure peace-

-So…- said Stiles.

-You´re like an army or something-

-Wiccans- corrected the man.

-Our number has decreased with the centuries, but, we still have a lot of fights ahead-

-Once we stop the pack, we´re going to take them to place where they won't be able to scape-

-Doc… But… Scott-

-Don´t worry, Scott will be same as before, once we keep him a few weeks away from his Fenrir-

-He will became an omega, and will stop being a treat-

At that moment Stiles phone rang once more.

-Hi?-

-Stale? - said Lydia´s voice.

-Stiles-

-Whatever, I´m just calling to tell you that the app is done, so I´m getting bored, move your ass here fast or I´ll delete it-

-Wait Lydia, don´t do anything I´m on my way-

-Move- said the girl with a devilish laugh.

-Doc. I gotta go-

-Once you find Dylan, we´re going to start- explained Dr. Deaton.

When Allison opened her eyes, found Sheriff Stilinski sat in front of her hanging a sandwich and a glass of milk, next to him was Scott´s mom, covering her face with a blanket, her eyes were full of tears.

-It´s impossible- shrieked Melissa McCall.

-I´m so sorry- replied Sheriff Stilinski.

-No, this can´t be-

-What´s wrong- asked Allison getting instantly concerned after looking at Scott´s mom

-Something happened to Scott? - demanded felling her heart pound so badly against her chest. Before she could knew it, he felt sick and her eyes got watery.

-Apparently Scott is working with the alphas-

-That´s not true! - replied Melissa full of hate.

-That´s impossible- agreed Allison covering her mouth with a hand.

-Scott were trying to stop them, I saw him fight against them-

-Stiles told me that Scott attacked him- explained Sheriff Stilinski.

-This have to be a mistake, today is full moon right? - started Allison.

-Scott always lose himself a little this days, it's a normal thing-

-I´m not sure that this is what´s g…. - tried to say Stiles dad.

-What do you know? You just knew that the werewolves existed you don´t know anything about them- cried Melissa.

-That´s right, maybe his making them believe that is on their side, he did the same when Gerard treated him- explained Allison beginning to calm.

-Yeah!, maybe it's part of Chris plan, he told us that he trusted Scott more than anybody, maybe they thought about it together- added Melissa full of hope.

-Well…. Maybe- agreed Sheriff Stilinski.

-But, we don´t know anything yet, the best we could is not tell him about our moves until we´re sure that we can trust in Scott- explained the man.

-Now, I´m going to police station, I´m going to put an order, everyone must be in their homes tonight-

-Your implanting a curfew? - said Melissa incredulous.

-That´s the best I can do- mused the man, leaving the house.

Allison and Melissa stayed alone in the living room, they didn´t needed to say anything, they was uncertain about that night's plan.

-Mrs. McCall- whispered Allison.

-I need to see my dad-

-I needed too- agreed Melissa, drying her eyes.

-So… you´re going to tell me where is he?-

-Better… I´m going with you-

Stiles got into Lydia´s room.

-Hi- said the boy.

-Well you came fast- noted the girl licking her lips.

-Yeah…umm…. Did you found the frequency?-

-Well it was hard, had to do a lot of things but, I can´t make it stay quite it keeps blinking-

-I don´t get its like that the object existed and don´t at the same time-

-Yeah, unbelievable right? - said Stiles clenched teeth, slightly walking to the computer where Lydia was emulating the app and making it work. In a few seconds he found the black dot blinking on the screen, but this time didn´t move everywhere, this time it keep staying in the same place, in the middle of the forest, Stiles look around the UI of the app and found a box with the dates at satellite.

-What are you looking for Stiles? - asked the girl.

-Umm nothing special, just extra credits, I´m having a bad time with physics-

-Yeah, sure- replied the girl without believing a word.

-Well thanks for everything I gotta go-

-Wait, that´s all you´re living?-

-You´re telling me right now, what´s going on, I could help I like mysterious things-

-And right now, you´re being pretty much mysterious Stilinski-

Stiles opened his eyes wide. Lydia was flirting with him.

-Lydia I´m sorry, you should stay home for the night-

-What why?-

-It´s the best, you should stay home until tomorrow-

-Wait, why?-

-Just trust me okay?-

-I´ll do it if you give me an explanation- said walking to him to put her hands over his chest.

-It´s a surprise! - screamed Stiles, surprise? Why the hell he said surprise? The nervous messed with him, and made him say the first thing that came to his mind, the only surprise for tomorrow was being still alive.

-I´ll see you tomorrow then…- whispered the girl to Stiles ear with some lust on her voice. Stiles mind got blank, what the hell was going on in the town? The boy turned back and ran to his car, before Lydia decided that hated him again when he got a call.

-Dad! Hi- said the boy scared.

-Stiles Stilinski you robed a police patrol?-

-Hey dad it´s no big deal-

-Are you insane? Did you knew what happened last time you did something so stupid?-

-Come on dad-

-Bring my car to the police station! - ordered the man.

-Okay, Okay I´m on my way-

When Stiles got to the police station his dad was furious, the cops on charge that day, stood looking at him like a criminal, probably he was, but that didn´t matter at that time, the whole town was in danger that night there would be things lurking the streets more dangerous than a boy who steals his dad car.

-Now what to do? - thought

Looked around, the vet´s store was pretty away, he should call Dr. D and tell him to pick him up, Stiles pulled out his cellphone, and watched the maps, he was very near of middle of the preserve, a few steps away from Dylan, luckily he had plenty stuffs on his pockets he could take care of himself and Dylan.

Stiles started typing Dr. D phone number when his cellphone turned off.

-Fuck!-

It was late, in six hours it would be full moon, he had do to something, and quickly. Stiles looked around and then made his decision and ran after Dylan and the Alphas to the woods.

Allison followed Mrs. McCall through the forest until they got into the lake.

-Where is he?- asked thrilling, finally she would see her dad, after all that time, it was the best, he would explain them that he and Scott were planning everything since beginning they will stop the alphas an go far away when the Argents would never find them.

-Allison! - shrieked a man behind them.

-Dad! - cried Allison running to hug him, the man was stinky, and covered with dirt, his clothes scratched everywhere and his beard hasn´t been shaved in ages, but Allison wouldn´t be happier to see his dad.

-What are you doing here? - demanded the man looking everywhere.

-Dad…Scott-

-Tell me in the cave is too risky being in here-

-Cave what cave? - asked Allison.

-Yeah I would to know that cave too- said a voice behind them. Allison turned scared of being chased by the Alphas but instead, there was standing Jeremy Argent, with better look that his dad. How he could escape from the Argents? She thought that they killed him.

-Uncle Jeremy I thought you were dead I´m so sor…- begun to say Allison running to the man to ask him for forgiveness.

-Allison! - cried her father.

-I´m sorry, I shouldn´t called the rest of the family-

-Don´t worry sweaty that was exactly what I wanted-

-GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER- Chris pulled out his gun and pointed Jeremy.

-Dad! What´s wro… Argh!-

Jeremy pulled out a gun presses against Allison´s nape.

Melissa started screaming for help

-Shut up- demanded Jeremy.

-What do you think Chris? Should I just pull the trigger or give her the bite? I could be fun to see an Argent becoming a werewolf-

-What! - screamed Allison.

-But…-

-I´m going to explain you Allison, I´m not your uncle, I´m you´re cousin… Francis-

-You bastard you killed you father- roared Chris full of hate.

-After all he did for you both-

-What? Keep us locked for years eating just bread and water, and complaining every fucking second about how his life got ruined because of us?-

-Yeah, we´re monsters- laughed.

-I don´t get it- said Allison feeling dizzy.

-I mislead you Allison, I needed to find your dad to end this-

-And you finally took me with him-

-But why my dad? He didn´t do anything wrong-

-Didn´t he? - laughed Francis.

-It was you´re dad who said mine that he had to hide us-

-It was your dad duty to finish the job-

-I was your dad who said that we should keep living and be treated as animals-

-Your dad is as guilty as the rest of the family-

-We were just two poor Childs- Growled.

-That´s why we told him to finish you both, to avoid all this genocide- Said the voice, everyone turned, and a beautiful woman accompanied by two big men came out from behind a large tree.

-Ethel you don´t get it my dad….-

-Shut up Allison we knew from beginning that you where another traitor, after finishing with the Alphas you and your father will pay for your crimes- said the woman giggling with hate.

Fuck, how many hours Stiles spent walking through the forest without getting a clue of if he was near or not of Dylan, if his cellphone had battery he could look the maps app, but now he was adrift, without idea, all he could see was trees and leafs, he had to come back to the town take a cab to the Vet and tell Dr. D all that he knew. Stiles turned back on his feet and started walking back to the town, when he saw a pink shadow running near of him in other direction, then stopped and turned back.

-Oh! Stiles! Hi! - Greeted Brandon making his way to Stiles.

-Brandon! - Shrieked Stiles looking around, probably the whole pack was already surrounding him.

-Don´t worry I´m alone- explained Brandon smiling getting closer to him, he was…

-Dude what are you doing naked? - asked Stiles using his arms to cover his view from Brandon´s "_things"_

-Oh! I´m sorry-apologized the Fenrir

-It´s just that my clothes are very expensive and I don´t like to break them every time I shift-

-You´re going to shift? Here? Right now?-

Stiles stepped back starting to search on his pockets something to save himself.

-Yes! Tonight is full moon, it´s refreshing, it's a special night we connect with our nature in some different ways on full moon- laughed with joy.

Stiles squeezed a bomb on his pocket with the free hand and stepped back once more.

-Come on Stiles drop that thing I don´t really want to hurt you- said Brandon´s voice in a whisper at Stiles nape. Stiles didn´t dare to turn his head, just stood in silence knowing that the most dangerous werewolf was behind him, everything could end in a blinked.

Brandon put a hand over Stiles shoulder, making the boy start to trembling.

-Don´t be scared Stiles, I wouldn´t hurt you- mused at boy´s ear.

-Why not?-

-Because I need you to be alive-

-I don´t know why but there´s something different with you- explained as if he was savoring his favorite food.

-Your presence is strong and funny, is sad, it´s rough, it´s wild-

-All that strength you have, came from that place inside you-

-Do you understand? You´re so much valuable Stiles-

-I…um…I don´t get- didn´t matter that Brandon said that he won´t hurt Stiles the boy couldn´t stop feeling scared and uncomfortable Still unable to turn his face.

-You´re stronger, more than what you have saw… Stiles- mused.

-I want you to help me to dominate the rest of the packs in the world-

-What? - said Stiles surprised.

-Yes! - whispered Brandon excited.

-My Alphas are afraid of you, don´t you get it? Together we could be the Fenrirs of the entire world-

-The leaders of the ultimate werewolves pack, after finishing those shitty Argents of course-

-But think Stiles, think in the possibilities, us werewolves could came out of the shadows, show ourselves to the world, stop being just a fantasy, a legend and be real-

-And all thanks to you Stiles-

-I can give you the bite right now…-

A big growl was heard and Derek appeared in front of them.

-Derek! - said Stiles relief running to Derek but Brandon took him from the forearm and pushed him back.

-No Stiles, please I don´t want to force you, I want you to wanted as bad as me… please- whispered.

-Let me go- cried Stiles, Derek growled once more.

-Let him go- the humanity was missing on Derek´s eyes.

-See? That is just a stupid wolf, lost his mind completely- explained Brandon.

-He could even kill you in the process of trying to save you-

-That´s the one you want to give you the bite?-

-That shitty failed alpha- laughed pointing at Derek.

-He would make you just a simple beta in a town, I´m giving you the world Stiles, with you no one would stop us-

-Think twice- said Isaac jumping from a tree over Brandon.

Stiles took his time to squeeze some mountain ash dust and punch Brandon in the face.

Big bad Fenrir was expelled back Stiles fist until he got stamped against a tree.

-Stiles run- said Peter coming next to him.

-Get away of my Stiles- Growled the Fenrir starting to morph into an enormous version of an alpha.

-Every run!-

Derek came back to his human form.

-Shit is bigger than I expected- said while they ran.

-Stiles why did you had to punch him? - said Isaac.

-Now we´re going to die-

-You should leave him bite you, we would be now part of the biggest pack in the world- laughed Peter with sarcasm.

-Shut up you two- ordered Derek.

-What do we do know? - asked Isaac.

-I don´t know I can´t think and run-

-Good Idea- added Peter.

-What? - said the others.

-Let´s strike him all at the same time-

-It´s not going to work- intervened Isaac.

-At least Mr. Werewolves hope will be able to scape- explained.

-Wait a second- said Stiles.

-You´re going to sacrifice yourselves because of me?-

-That basically the plan- laughed Peter.

-No! You can´t do that!-

-1…2...3- shouted Derek. Everyone Stopped Stiles included.

-Stiles run! - ordered Isaac.

-I´m not living you to die- cried the boy.

-You´ll have to- growled Derek pushing him.

Stiles fell to the floor.

-Run!-

Stiles started running again turning every second to see the big Fenrir on his all fours getting closer and closer to Derek and the others, the heart on mouth Stiles wanted to do something, anything to stop him and save him, he monster opened his mouth, how many teeth had that thing? All shiny as blades with a bite could kill any of them, Stiles wouldn´t forgive himself if something happened to them. The monster was closer, Stiles had to do something and now. Derek and the others prepared themselves to fight the monster opened his jaw wider Stiles was too far to do something, the boy trembling, and heart about to explode closed his eyes, and heard Derek Screaming.

-Stiles Run! - Stiles opened his eyes. Brandon didn´t attacked the pack, just jumped over them and now was after Stiles.

-Shit- thought the little red.

-Shit- Growled Derek, on his way, he was about to do something stupid but that could save their life´s he had no time to value his choices.

-You two, take different paths, if something happen to me protect Stiles- ordered Derek.

Taking off his Shirt, Brandon was about to reach Stiles, Derek didn´t have time to take out his pants, instead of, he broke them while his body started to swift covering with long and brown hair, his jaw morphed an stretched his eyes flashed red and now everything was different the wolf ran over its all fours and got near to the red hooded boy, as Derek expected he was faster than Brandon, Derek started a fight against his inner Wolf, while they chased Stiles.

Stiles turned to his left and saw an enormous wolf getting close to him, behind Peter and Isaac were taking other directions.

-Derek? - Said breathless.

The wolf peered and got closer to him, Stiles had to think a minute what Derek was trying to say, until he got it and jumped over the wolf back, Derek accelerated as fast as he could.

Stiles looked back, Brandon was getting closer to them and behind him the sun was almost down, the boy closed his eyes at squeezed Derek´s back hair.

-Derek I don´t know if you can understand me in this state…- said Stiles.

-But I´m….-

Derek jumped over a cliff and they fell in a clearing.

-What´s going on- said the voice of a woman.

-Stiles! - Cried Allison, someone had her as a hostage.

-Allison- screamed the boy.

-Look out everyone- Said one of the hunters with woman. Brandon jumped over the cliff and fell in the middle of the group.

Allison took her time to punch Francis on the stomach and ran with her dad.

The hunters pointed to Brandon who stood on two feet and howled loudly, everyone in the place lose their balance all fell to the floor for the strength of the monster´s voice.

In seconds the place was filled by trucks, dozens of people came out of them everyone armed, the arrows and bullets flight from all directions to hit Brandon.

The monster growled and ran after the snipers, screams, and dismemberment were heard.

-Allison, Stiles, Melissa get out of here- screamed Chris.

-They not going anywhere- yelled one of the hunters.

Then explosions were heard and a violet gas filled the air.

-Derek run, it´s wolf bane- cried Stiles.

There were people running in all directions, Stiles took his chance to look after the origin of the bombs while Derek followed him.

-Stiles, what is this mess? I thought we were coming together- said Dr. Deaton hanging some bombs to Stiles.

-I´m sorry doc things got messed up, my phone….-

-Forget it we had no time-

-They´re coming- screamed a boy from the Argents, and the pack of alpha appeared jumping over the groups of Argents, howls, growls and painful scream were heard.

-The full moon his here- screamed Melissa pointing at the sky.

-Now Stiles- Said Dr. Deaton.

Stiles took his lantern and the mirrors.

-Allison, Mrs. McCall. Mr. Argent-

-Son! - said Sheriff Stilinski joining.

-Dad get out of here is too dangerous-

-I´m not leaving your my son and this is my town-

-A wolf! - cried the man shooting against Derek, how growled him.

-Dad its Derek!-

-Sorry-

-What do we do? - said Allison.

-Take the mirrors, the moonlight- cried.

-Derek close your eyes- said Stiles.

The wolf growled in disproval.

-Trust me I know what I´m doing- explained.

Allison, Mrs. McCall, the sheriff and Chris Argent took mirrors and ran after the wolves hanging the moonlight.

Stiles and Dr. D did the same.

In seconds the moonlight reflected on the floor started to call the attention of the pack.

The wolves tried to catch up the light with their teeth, the Argents begun to run forward.

-You get out of here- Said Stiles to the argents while he lured the Fenrir to the center of the clearing.

-So you feel drawn to me? Prove it- screamed the boy taking his silver chains to make a muzzle across the Fenrir jaw.

-Stiles! - Shrieked Sherriff Stilinski.

-I´m ok dad-

The rest of the lures were taking the werewolves closer and closer to Stiles, until the ten alphas were together.

-Now! - ordered Stiles.

Deaton ran around the wolves making a line of mountain ash dust, at the last inch the man has hit by a new werewolf entering in the scene.

-Scott! - Cried Melissa.

-Scott what are you doing? - screamed Stiles.

-Burn them all – cried the boy Bathilde

Molotov cocktails flu through the air and Started to fall all over the place.

-Let's get out of here- Shrieked Allison Taking Stiles with her.

-NO! MY SON! – Cried Melissa while Chris drag her out of the fire.

The wolves looked everywhere trying to escape.

-This wasn´t part of the plan- Screamed Stiles to Deaton.

-The Argents, we need to stop the fire- explained Deaton.

A big Growl filled the air everyone in the place tried to cover their ears, it was useless. The fire vanished in seconds and the wolves spread all over to attack the Argents once more.

-Shit, shit, shit- thought Stiles.

-We need to get out of here- said Chris to Deaton.

-I´m not leaving without my son- said Melissa.

-Look at your son it's a monster- said Chris pointing at the littlest alpha who were dragging a man from his feet while he cried full of pain.

Derek was hit by another werewolf, the both fell in the middle of the fights.

-Derek!-

-You're coming with me- said Terry appearing next to them.

Stil…- tried to say Deaton but the woman already took Stiles and pulled out her claws and pushed them against Stiles neck.

-SON!- cried Sheriff Stilinski.

-Please don´t do anything to him- said the man shaking.

-I´ll do anything, I´ll do anything- his eyes got full of tears.

Brandon growled once more and everything stood in silence again, all the fights stopped suddenly, everyone looked at him, who turned back to his human form.

-Everyone thanks for coming-

-You´re about to presence the birth of a new race- laughed.

All the werewolves shifted back into their human forms.

-You! - said Chris, pointing at the blonde werewolf who were fighting Derek.

-You should be in the cave-

The werewolf laughed.

-It was all part of the plan- explained Brandon.

-All of you are here because I wanted to-

-Argents, Christopher, you´re all going to pay-

-Jack! - said the Fenrir

The fat Alpha ran to the forest and in seconds went back taking him a gagged boy.

-Dylan! - shrieked Stiles

-We have been working hard, infiltrating in the schools, clinics, commissary, everything to make sure that all of you came this night…-

-Now, my dear friend Dylan will take me to the next step to the evaluative chain…-

-I´ll became indestructible then I´m going to extinguish the Argents from the earth once for all-

-Jack please!-

Jack ungagged Dylan.

-Stiles! - cried the boy.

-Dylan!-

-Let him go you bastard! - ordered Stiles.

-I´m sorry stiles but I can´t do that.

-Dylan please, give me your bite- asked Brandon politely.

-Dylan don´t listen to him! - said Stiles.

-Dylan please, if you try something stupid Stiles will die… do you want Stiles to die?-

-No, I just want to go with Stiles to home- said the boy crying.

-Well my friend I have a deal for you-

-I promise you that if you give me what I want, Stiles and you will go home without even a scratch, and you won´t have to see any of us ever again-

-Unless Stiles accept my invitation-

-NEVER! - laughed Stiles with sarcasm.

-Stiles!-

-Come on Dylan, if you don´t… well you already know Terry, she could do things to Stiles-

-You want Stiles to get hurt?-

-No-

-THEN DO IT DANM IT-

Dylan took Brandon´s arm crying and bit him.

-Now the venom Dylan, the venom-

Dylan squeezed the arm, and Brandon gasped.

-DYLAN NO!-

Brandon laughed so loud that the earth started shaking.

-Oh my… what´s going on- said Melissa.

Wolves and Argents, everyone was in silence looking at the wolf, Dylan let go and ran after Stiles.

Brandon started coughing and shaking, he putted himself on four.

-You bastard what did you did? - said Terry.

-I´m ok Terry- said Brandon.

-BETTER THAN EVER-

Brandon stood on two feet again then started growing, while he laughed. Everyone started screaming.

The body got full of hair, his hands got bigger than a person, while he kept growing and growing.

-I´M COMPLETE NOW- growled the monster big as a house.

Wolves and Argents started running in all directions, Stiles took his chance, now that Terry was scared and broke a bomb of wolf´s bane making her faint.

-Stiles I´m scared- said Dylan.

-Don´t worry I´m here- said the boy.

-Stiles what are you doing? - shriek Derek turning back to his human form, when Stiles let Dylan with Allison and ran after Brandon.

Brandon vanished in a blinked.

-Shit is fast- said Derek.

Screams were heard once more, and dozens of Argents bodies flu all over the place.

-Oh my they are all dead- said Allison covering Dylan´s eyes.

Brandon Laughed once more.

-Sir, Sir! - said Jack.

Brandon turned, ripped out his throat.

-BASTARD WE´RE ONE US YOURS- said Erica.

Brandon turned and stepped over her,

-ERICA! - Cried Boyd.

-He lost his mind- said Chris.

-We´re in serious troubles- added Sherriff. The monster disappeared once more.

-It's too fast, Stiles take Dylan and get out of here- Ordered Derek unable to hide his fear.

-AHH! HELP! HELP! - cried Deaton, the monster rose him.

-DR. D! - Said Stiles, throwing bombs against the beast.

-It won´t work he´s not a werewolf anymore, get out of here- said Derek.

-Argh!- shriek Deaton one last time at the moment his head flu through the air and fell on Stiles feet.

-DR. D- cried the boy while he covered Dylan´s eyes.

Brandon turned to Stiles attracted by the screams.

-SON! - Sheriff Stilinski started shooting the monster.

Brandon pulled out his claws and exploded in a burst of brown and stinky blood.

-I killed him- said the man.

-I killed him!-

The remaining Argents showed up to see the enormous pit of blood.

-He wasn´t completed? - said Derek.

-What could be more dangerous that, that thing?-

-He was just a bigger windigo? - said Stiles.

-We´re so fucked up-

-I´m the Fenrir now- howled Francis to subject the pack members.

-I´m sorry big bro, but you had to bring Chris to us a few weeks ago and you didn´t- said Collin.

-Submit to your Fenrir- ordered Francis.

-Goodbye big bro- said Colling ripping out the throat of his twin brother before he could do anything.

-I´m the Fenrir now- growled to no let doubt left.

All the wolves howled in approval.

-We´re leaving-

-We´ll see again Argents- said the man walking to the darkness of the forest.

-Let's get out of here- begged Melissa.

-Scott showed up looking at Deaton´s head-

-SCOTT, SCOTT- said his mother.

Scott took Stiles and Dylan over his arms and started running with the rest of the pack.

-STILES- Called Derek and sheriff Stilinski.

-SCOTT GET OFF ME, DAD, DEREK!-

The rest of the pack appeared again in front of Derek, prepared to kill them all if he tried anything.

-STILES!-

-STILES! –

-STILES!-


	16. Chapter 16

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 16

The beast of Gévaudan

Derek took sit on the surgery room, wearing some clothes Stiles dad gave him.

-What do we do now? - Asked Allison, drying her eyes.

-Rescue my son- replied Sherriff Stilinski, unable to hide his teary eyes.

-Wait, we can´t act recklessly- mused Chris Argent.

Derek looked to the surgery table and saw Deaton´s body.

-I can´t believe that he´s dead- whimpered Melissa looking away to not see the beheaded body.

-I 'still remember when I came the first time to this place, to make sure Scott wasn´t lying about the job- Sobbed.

-And now, his boss his is dead and it´s his fault-

-Don´t say that Melissa- intervened Sherriff Stilinski.

-How can you try to console me? - shrieked the woman.

-My son just kidnapped yours-

-That wasn´t Scott- added Isaac.

-What do you mean? - asked Melissa with a tone of hope in her voice.

-It was the full moon- explained Peter.

-You! - Yelled Melissa pointing at Peter Hale.

-What it has to do with you?-

-I..um.. Kinda turned bit Scott-

-What?!- Screamed Scott´s mom losing her mind.

-Melissa we can´t do nothing about it right now- said Chris trying to calm her.

-Why did you say that it wasn´t Scott?-

-It was the full moon, and Brandon- said Derek.

-Scott it´s not used to be an Alpha, can´t control himself, being in his first full moon as an Alpha, controlled by that stronger Fenrir, and with his live in danger, he just couldn´t think straight, the wolf inside him took the control-

-That´s a good thing? - said Melissa scared of the answer she might get.

-If we kill the new Fenrir Scott will be on our side- stated Chris Argent.

-You said as if you would leave him live when this all finally over- spitted Derek with sarcasm.

-I will- indicated Chris undeterred.

-I made a lot of mistakes in my life-

-The most big was believe in Argent´s code-

-Scott it's a good boy, he´s not a monster, he´s acting that way because he´s scared-

-Scared of losing all you, on Argent´s hands-

-Believe it or not, right now he is struggling with his conscience for putting Stiles in danger and I´d bet anything that his thinking how to destroy the Argents and safe Stiles-

-I can´t blame him for trying-

-But… The Alphas are more dangerous that the Argents right now-

-Shit! - growled Derek.

-If we knew exactly what they are trying to create we would be able to stop them-

-I can help with that- said a woman voice making everyone turn to the door prepared for fighting.

-I came back as I promised- explained Ms. Morrell, being accompanied by a large man of sallow skin, big brown eyes and a long pony tail.

-Who are all you by the way?-

-Ah! DAD!-

-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?-

Ms. Morrell pulled out an strange device from her purse and pointed Derek with it, then turned to Peter and Isaac.

-Calm down-

-CALM DOWN? HOW DARE YOU?-

-It wasn´t us I swear it- said Isaac trying to calm her.

-I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT MY DAD!-

-DAD! - Sobbed hanging of the surgery table, with her eyes full of tears.

-Ms. - Said the man at the door.

-LEAVE ME ALONE!-

-WHO DID IT? I´M GOING TO KILL THE ONE WHO DID IT- Demanded pointing Derek once more.

-The alphas- intervened Chris.

-An Argent said that, why I´m not surprised? – replied the woman with anger.

-It´s true- explained Sheriff Stilinski.

-Sheriff what are you doing here? - said the woman surprised.

-They have my son-

-And mine- added Melissa unsure.

-Ms. Please let me at least prepare a tea for you-

-No… there´s no time Achak, we need to trace a plan to kill those bastards- replied Ms. Morrell with anger.

-Please Ms. Call me Robert-

Everyone stared at Robert, who was that guy? Could he be Ms. Morrell boyfriend?

-You said you knew what they were creating- asked Derek.

-I don´t, Robert knows- avoided Ms. Morrell using a blanket to cover her dad´s body.

-So… can you tell us what´re they doing exactly? - asked Isaac.

-Yes, I´m sorry- replied the man staring at the floor embarrassed.

-Then tell us-

-First at all you need to know the story of this war in which you´re involve-

-What do you mean? - said Melissa.

-Do you know the story about the beast of Gévaudan?-

-Not..but…-

-I do- intervened Allison.

-You´re an Argent right? - asked Robert.

-I can see it in your eyes- Allison felt a shiver when he heard those words.

-Um... Yes! - answered the girl shaking.

-Well then you don´t know the story-

-What do you mean? - asked Chris feeling offended.

-The Argent´s story said that a wolf monster attacked Gévaudan and then the Argents killed him-

-That´s what happened- said Chris.

-I don´t want to insult you but that´s a lie-

-The story of the beast of Gévaudan is not about death, the story actually is about love…-

The smoky night fall over Gévaudan, the young lord Louis, traveled back home after a long day practicing the archery with Francois his father, the big lord used to say to his son the importance of being a warrior to impress the ladies, although they didn´t have enough money to buy arrows and arches of high quality they try to kept the status of one of the most lovable families in the town which one day served its purpose, Mr. Argent came one morning to the house, and sat down in the chairs for a long talk with Lois father, they used to hide very well their bankruptcy keeping high their status as Lords. For so long time many families brought their daughters to offer them as wives for Louis, Francois knew those families for ages, he knew that they didn´t have enough money to satisfy his ambition.

But that night was different, Anette Argent now had 21 years old and their family has enough money to make Francois rich again, so when he said yes to Mr. Argent and he left, the man held with his boy drinking a bottle of a delicious wine. After hours drinking, they both got drunk until Francois fell asleep. Louis came out of the house, and jogged to the river thinking about getting married, he didn´t care marrying the girl for the money, the thing that scared him inside was that he didn´t knew her at all. The boy sat on a rock at gazed the full moon reflected over the quite water of the river. It´s glow was especially beautiful that night, maybe he saw it that way because with just 25 years old he was already rich.

Louis lied around the riverside, at looked at the sky when something in the water splashed, the boy looked down and saw a beautiful naked woman, with long black hair and skin white as snow looked at him and smiled. Louis asked her about what she was doing there naked, she explained him that she was doing a ceremony to honor the goddess, he stood a second in silence thinking about what he heard, was that woman saying that the moon was a god? And worst a woman god, the people in the town could kill her if they knew about it, Louis said to girl that the best she could do was leave so she smirked and begun her walk to the forest. The next night Louis went to the same place, and after a few hours waiting the girl didn´t show up, he thought it would be the best, considering the risk. When Louis headed back home, saw her dancing around a group of butterflies. Louis got closer and asked her what she was doing, she said she was playing with the butterflies, after that he joined her in her travel back in home, she lived in a little cottage, before he could notice it, they spent the night talking about the nature and looking each other eyes, when Louis came back home by the morning he knew it, he was in love.

Every night when Francois fell fast asleep Louis went to the forest to see Danielle in her cottage. And then the night of the weeding came. Danielle understood about Louis obligations with his father, he promised he would came at least two nights per month to visit her as friends. Louis joined the Argent´s business and learned how to work with silver, two nights per month he visited Danielle in her cottage and toughed him about herbs and the goddess, then he started to come four nights, then eight, until he visited her every night when his wife was fast asleep, until that night the full moon was in the sky, Louis wanted to see Danielle in her ceremony for the goddess, he got to Danielle´s and found her body burned outside the house and one of the Argent´s guards next to her hanging a torch speaking of witches, Louis fell on his knees and started to crying, then his desperation became fury, then rage and finally hate, Louis looked at the sky the full moon flashed red and then he woke up next to his wife who was speaking about one of the guards who was found in the forest dead by an animal. Louis remembered what happened the night before but he couldn´t remember what happened next, the sadness took all his strange, when he tried to work with the silver something happened he felt pain.

The time passed and Louis became lonely, he lived in silence, the next full moon he visited the river when he saw Danielle for the very first time, and when he saw the moon something happened he couldn´t understand what exactly but his senses, his body started to grow hair and then he lost his mind. He woke up two days later, according to his wife he was found in the forest naked, covered by blood. They told him that an animal attacked him but he couldn´t find any wound in his body, after a few days in bed his wife told him she was pregnant, then something made him feel unsure, he knew something was wrong with him and he was afraid that it could affect to his baby, so the next full moon day, he went to the forest once more and hided inside Danielle´s cottage, and chained himself to a tree, while he awaited for the moon, when it came he experienced the change, tried to keep his mind calm, to remember everything and he knew that there wasn´t anything he would worry about, Danielle´s place always brought him peace, so when the dawn fall he unchained himself and came back home.

The time passed once more, Louis kept chaining himself every full moon, until his boy was born, he called him Graham, after a time of rising his child he expected to the full moon and when his wife was asleep took his son and took him to Danielle´s when the boy saw the moon, he knew it they´re both were monsters and before he could do anything found the family guard and his wife staring at them, She got scared when she realized that the baby was missing, there wasn´t nothing Louis could do about it, he escaped taking his son with him. When Graham got enough age Louis explained him the truth about them and why they did have to hide the boy didn´t wanted to hear that he wasn´t a monster, he said he was normal, and left home, Louis tried to find his child, but after two years searching he felt all hopes, and lose his will to live, one night the Argents appeared, Anette demanded to see the Graham, Louis explained that he didn´t knew where he was, after that the Argents took Louis back to Gévaudan and executed him in the streets.

-That is the story of the beast of Gévaudan- ended Robert.

-This can´t be- said Allison.

-That´s the truth…- replied Robert.

-And how this will help us to stop the Alphas? - demanded Derek with anger, what the hell was talking about that man? Stiles was in danger he hadn´t time to lose it listening to bed time stories.

-Because Louis´s boy was the first werewolf on America, and here is where start the story about the creature that the alphas want to create-

-Then tell us- begged Melissa.

-But to know the story you need to pay a price- said Robert before he began his story.


	17. Chapter 17

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 17

The seal of the Saniskah

Stiles opened his eyes, everything was full black, however he could feel something squishing next to him, trembling.

-Dylan- whispered.

-Stiles- replied the child with soft voice.

-I´m gonna get you of here- said confident, at the time a line of light got draw in front of them from a second, Stiles could see then the place where they were, it was like an abandoned store, four grimy walls, a dirty floor covered by the dust of years, on one corner there was a crack in the ceiling from where, drops of water fell leaving behind a trail of moss over the wall.

Stiles placed his eyes up, when the door shut down again, they had a visitor, in the middle of the darkness he wasn´t able to see who was, but he had his suspicion, the dark shadow walked directly to him, all that Stiles could see was a pair of red eyes. The visitor bent and started talking at a voice tone almost inaudible.

-Stiles is Scott-

-What do you want? - asked Stiles, happy of being chained at that moment, otherwise he could kill his best friend in a second, if he had something like wolf´s bane of course.

-Listen, I´m sorry about last night, it was the full moon-

-If I could stop myself I swear I´d have done it-

-Dr. D is dead- whispered Stiles as low as he could to not let Dylan hear about that kind of horrible things.

-I know, and I´m sorry- replied Scott in a whimper

-Stiles I really sorry- continued.

-I promise that when this all ends I´m taking you out of here, I won´t let them hurt you-

-When this all end? - repeated Stiles afraid of the answer he might get.

-Stiles….umm…we can´t just….-

-We can´t let Dylan go now, we must end this, Collin gave us specific orders before go this afternoon-

-Many got back to their cities to reunited the pack´s from where they are the alphas, also sent someone to spy Derek, and other group behind to care of you two-

-So you´re babysitting us-

-I´m sorry Stiles, but this war must end, the Argents must pay-

-Then I don´t want to see you ever again- replied Stiles with harsh voice

-But…Stiles…I´m…- Scott turned, Stiles heard some few steps then door opened again and Scott disappeared.

-If you´re willing to know the truth then…- Said Robert with mysterious voice.

-Our story continues with Graham, the son of Louis-

When Graham left his father behind, tried to convince himself that he was a normal human being, but inside he knew he was wrong, no matter hard he tried, every full moon he turned into a monster, hungry of screams, begs and blood. The rumors about people disappearing in the town where he lived spread out, so he knew it was time to go away before someone find out his awful secret.

He established again on a new town, decided to control once and for all the curse that was chasing him. So for two years he kept practicing how to focus on stay human, on full moons. On days worked to interpenetrate with his inside wolf, using his new skills to take advantage of humans.

Finally Graham got the control of himself, he hadn´t to be afraid anymore of the moon and the effect that it might inflict in him. But he felt empty, many years had passed since left his dad, but he still could feel the pain, he used to blame Louis for the curse that infected them, but now he understood that unless of a curse, they had a gift. That was how Graham begun the search for his father, but when he found him it was too late, Louis was dead by the hand of the Argents.

Graham went to Gévaudan with the willing of cleaning his father´s name showing himself to the Argents in the middle of the full moon, but instead of get understanding found an Army ready to end with his life, his own family. Graham escaped but when he was leaving the town was cornered by one of the hunters, in the fight Graham bit him and saw how at the light of the full moon the man begun twitching letting off growls, until he was a monster too. Graham finally beaten him, when the dawn fell, the man fainted. When he woke up, Graham explained everything to him, someway happy of knowing what he was capable of, and knowing that he hasn´t to be alone anymore. Nevertheless the man committed suicide the same night.

After thinking about several months Graham decided to make his own pack, spent several months searching for men and women, with lives that didn´t worth to continue, and then gave them the bite. In two Years Graham had a big pack of thirty members. Blind by the hate he took them Back to Gévaudan to take revenge, but he found once more well-armed army, his wolves wasn´t strong enough and started to Die, when Graham knew that they wouldn´t be able to win, took the fourteen remaining werewolves and escaped once more, but this time the things were different the Argents spread the word all around France, Spain, and England. They become number one enemies, in every city where they established themselves always found an Argent awaiting for them.

Finally after many months of escaping, Graham took his decision, they kidnapped a merchant ship and went to America. When they arrive the pack members started to spare. Until Graham was completely alone. He didn´t wanted to be part of the cavitation anymore, so he started a trip to cold landings, where he found a tribe he joined them for his surprise there were other like him among them, got married to a beautiful were-woman and had children, those were the best days of his life, when he´s boys grown up he thought them everything he knew, and when the time came he died with an smile on his face.

The number of tribes begun to descend dramatically, the tribe of Graham decided to move to northern landings, where they would found new fertile earth, after months of traveling they finally found the perfect place to establish their camp, however at the other side of the valley, another tribe was already established, the tribe leaders meet and decided to live in peace.

The first months the agreement was respected, but the time passed, the food started to scarce once more, before they knew they found themselves fighting for food, and for the land. The war continue for months, then years, and then a decade, many died trough the battles.

Finally one night one of the shamans of one of the tribes, sat with the chief of the tribe, to beg the spirits to let them win the war once for all. As the other nights nothing happened, and when they began their walk back to the tribe a hawk, big as a tree flapped hard above them, making the trees and around them fly away, leaving just them naked facing it. They both fall on knees and started revering it. The hawk spoke, told them that in the next special moon, they would have the one who can´t be a wolf, the one who already was, and that one who lives only by night. Then the hawk disappeared.

The Chief and the shaman didn´t share the information with anyone, after came back to the tribe, they penetrated the other tribe, they knew what the spirit meant with the one who lives only by night, they saw years ago, a member of that tribe a woman with yellow hair and white skin, who feed with human blood, they knew she was their target and when everyone was distracted they took her away.

They came back to the tribe awaiting for the special moon, hiding the woman all the time. But the first night the moon was the same as always. The next day by the morning, the woman started to weaken, they got nervous, they couldn´t live her die, where they would found another like her? Then the chief commanded to bring a boy to feed her, when the boy started to lose his blood begun to scream for help while the woman materialized in front of him, The other tribe got in and started the fight, one of the descendants of Graham ran to protect the boy who was being killed by the woman, he fought her, the chief ordered him to stop but he didn´t, the sky turned black inside the fight, the boy felt to the floor unconscious, The chief ordered the wolves to give him the bit before it was too late, the descendant of Graham took the body, and turned into an enormous wolf and bit him.

-That is how the Saniskah was born- said Robert.

Collin looked up to the sky, and smirked to the moon, breath and opened wide his nostrils, then his hands wolfed, and started to dig, deeper, feeling the dirty wet and dark covering his clothes and the rest of the graves behind him, kept digging as fast has he could until he got to the urn and opened the top with a devilish smile, there was the body in decomposition of a woman with red short hair. Collin smirked and grab the body from one hand, and dragged it to the center of the graveyard where the mirrors awaited for them.

When the time came, Collin throw upward the body of Victoria Argent, and put his hand over the chest of the woman, while the moon light reflected by the mirrors fall over his hand heel. The veins on Collin hand twitched and the body started to shudder, then a pair of yellow eyes got opened. Victoria Argent woke up and screamed confused touching her face and looking at her hand palms how it was the very first time.

-What I´m doing here? - demanded with trembling voice.

-The Saniskah killed everybody? - asked Melissa Scared.

-No- replied Robert.

The Saniskah got up, and feel the ground, the people around and the air, everyone around him stopped the fight, everyone looked at him scared, the boy felt free while his mind started to flu away of there, then the chief talked, ordering him to kill them all. The boy knew it, he had strength enough to kill all the enemies of the tribe with one single little finger, and the speed enough to not let them even notice when he did it, he knew and they knew it too. But instead of follow the orders of the chief the boy disappeared.

The chief and the shaman ran away taking the one who lives in night, the tribe followed them, after a few days, they tried again to create a Saniskah who wasn´t afraid to fight, many warriors offered themselves as tribute to be the creature, but no mattered how many time they awaited the special moon didn´t arrived again, the chief got desperate and tried to create the Saniskah other nights but instead of the unstoppable creature, monsters, big monsters show up, the fear spread, the chief got obsessed with Idea, create hundreds of them on his way to create the Saniskah, he called them the windigos, the windigos came out of control and both tribes disappeared.

-Oh my god- muttered Allison covering her moth with a hand.

-I don't get it- said Derek.

-What happened to the Saniskah? - giving a strange look to Robert.

-He left, because he understood that none war have winners, just dead-

-And how we kill a Saniskah? - ask Peter.

-Just other of its kind can do it, they are really strong and have no weakness-

-Oh shit! - replied Peter.

-But then why it didn´t worked yesterday?- wonders Isaac.

-The one who got bitten…- Started Robert.

-He was a werewolf right? - asked.

-A Fenrir actually- explained Chris.

-Wow, I would like to see that- replied the boy.

-You wouldn´t like, trust me- added Derek.

-To make it work, the one who will get bitten turn into werewolf- explained

-What do mean? Someone who although get the bite won´t turn, and it has to be while the special moon, not full moon-

-Someone who can get bit and won…- Started to say Derek.

-Oh my god Lydia- said Allison.

Derek got out of the chair, he knew the smell, it was one of then, he wolfed and ran to the Door.

-I need an arrow there!- growled. Allison ran after him, preparing her bow, Derek chased the werewolf, but he was too fast.

-Shit, shit, shit- Growled.

Allison shoot and hit the left arm of the Alpha, the werewolf howled in pain, and kept running.

-I can´t catch him is too fast- said Derek.

-At least it has a lot of wolf´s bane- replied Allison.

-If we´re lucky he might be dead-

Derek and Allison enter fast to vet´s again and surrounded Robert.

-We need to save Lydia- said Allison fast.

-What is that of the story? - asked Derek to Robert.

-It's the moon that came out by the day- explains.

-A solar eclipse- whisper Allison.

-The vampire needs to be part of this world, by the day to make it work, and it can only happen on a solar eclipse- said Robert with soft voice.

-When is the next solar eclipse? - ask Allison to the others, preparing herself to run to Lydia´s and keep her safe.

-I don´t know- answer Melissa.

-In two days- said Robert?

-What? That´s impossible, they would said it on TV weeks ago- replied Sheriff Stilinski.

Allison search on her cellphone the moon in next two days, and she found the solar eclipse noted at the app.

-Oh my god! This is impossible- she says.

-It isn´t- replied Robert.

-I told you that for knowing the truth you will have to pay a price…- Started Robert.

-And that's it, the price for knowing how to create a Saniskah is that it will happen the next two days after the story is known-

-And there is nothing you can do about it-


	18. Chapter 18

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 18

Funerals and Kidnappings

The next morning everyone alighted at the graveyard, to say goodbye to Deaton. Full of tears faces, showed out. Derek lost a friend, who always did his best to keep the city safe, even when he didn´t know really who was and what his real job was.

For Sherriff Stilinski and Mrs. McCall it was especially hard to explain how the body was found moreover the fact of the dead. A freaking mountain lion that was the best they could get to not rise suspicions, and now there wasn´t Deaton the Vet, who could deny it.

Also Christopher Argent and his Daughter Allison, looked sad while the priest continued with his long speech, about life and death and how the dead of one person meant god´s will.

-God´s will - Snorted Allison with low voice, yeah sure God wanted Deaton to end beheaded by a monster.

That couldn´t be God´s will, the man who was resting in that urn wasn´t needed at the heaven, he was needed at Beacon´s hills, where he would help to save the town, who would know how to stop the birth of the Saniskah once knew the story Robert told them.

Allison looked at her left Ms. Morrell was putting a rose over the coffin, he wasn´t crying but her face was easily visible her deception, her misery, her loneliness though Robert was standing next to her, the people around started to throw dirt over the coffin in goodbye signal, Robert turned and found Allison´s eyes over him. The girl embarrassed looked away, there was something about him that gave her shivers, Allison turned over her feet and walked a few graves away from the crowd.

Derek´s arms folded, rested his head´s left side on a shrine relying on his shoulder. He didn´t want to disrespect Deaton´s dead, but he was really tired.

After hearing what Robert said about the Saniskah, Derek decided to make a choice, he had to do something to make sure to not let it happen, of course there still were Roberts words, about that it wasn´t impossible to stop it all. But he had to try, and he already had a plan, everyone at the vet´s got really disappointed when they heard about what was about to happen, it was stupid to think that they wasn´t able to do something about, Derek wasn´t like them, he just couldn´t give that easy, well he would do it years ago, like when he left Kate leave the town free of guilt after murdered his family, but now he wasn´t going to leave it to chance.

Derek opened the door of the Stilinski house, the hall was all dark, the place silent, and distance, was that really the house of the quirky boy with the Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, that one boy who was always happy though Derek was a jerk with him all the time, now It was all loneliness in that home, Stiles silence, Stiles absence overwhelmed Derek. Every step seemed to put him miles away from Stiles, twitching something inside him. Finally got into the room, he didn´t remember walking from the living room to Stiles bedroom, but he did, he was inside after all.

Fleetingly glared the bed, lying there unable to move, with broken legs afraid of lose the control if he wasn´t chained down with silver, Stiles being in danger of him, Derek was his bigger treat because he was able to hurt him anytime but Stiles didn´t believe it.

Eyes over dresser, the night of the arrow, so much pain, blood over a chest which treated with stop moving, with stop breathing, with mean something inside Derek, the boy of the red hood, now covered by the a thick crimson layer. The agony, the fear, the hate all bursting inside his lungs, watching him wake up, after all that mess, after trying to make himself believe that he wasn´t affected by Stiles sacrifice. That dresser was the place where Derek lost his control, and let go.

There was so much pain in that room, there was so much pain inside him at the time, and he wasn´t supposed to feel pain, to feel sadness, or feeling anything, after Kate´s after becoming an Alpha, he should be able to push away his feelings. Keep away from Stiles seemed to the best for they both, after all, once Derek got more involved with the boy, in more and more danger he got stuck in.

Derek got closer to the desk, and took Stiles laptop, that was his bigger weapon, Stiles always got good info about the creatures they were fighting for, even discovered how to be useful for the pack, if something might help Derek, could be Stiles laptop. Derek got out of the home carrying the laptop with him before the Sheriff could get home and found him inside. Derek got the roof of the Martin´s home, just as he expected it was all quite, what happened? Maybe the alpha died in the way to tell everything to Collin, or maybe they were planning something else. Derek stood on the roof checking the laptop, looking through Stiles archives, maybe he got some information about the Saniskah without noticing anything about it.

Derek spent hours reading all Stiles documents but didn´t found anything about the Saniskah, instead just go some info about how to weakness of the windigos, also found some herbs the people could take to make the effect of their own blood more prolonged on vampires. What did that meant?

A half hour before the dawn, Derek found document named Dylan, intrigued the werewolf opened it, inside wasn´t anything suspicious, besides a list of at least 140 phone numbers, some of them had red mark next to them, what did that meant? Stiles were trying to find Dylan´s family? Derek went back again to the file of the vampires, and read it completely this time, and understood some things about Dylan.

Vampires were invisible and blind by the day, they wasn´t immortal, they could live without blood, all those things people saw and read about in movies were all lies, and Stiles was trying to contact Dylan´s parents, what he got? A list of missing children or something? If Dylan´s parents had ages as vampires' maybe they could help to get him out of the town, if they succeeded the Saniskah wouldn´t birth, it was almost dawn, Derek had to be fast.

-What´s going on with you? - asked Allison.

Derek opened his eyes, they were swollen. He needed some sleep.

-Uh?-

-I just wanted to thank you, I saw you going to Lydia´s- muted the girl.

Derek ignored her.

-I mean…- started Allison.

-I know we´re not the best friends or something, but… it´s just that….-

-It´s weird being in the same team-

Allison glared Derek on an eerie way, like expecting him to answer or something.

-I found Dylan´s mom- said Derek without look at her.

-Really? They´re coming to take him?-

-How they´re going to help? They´re vampires like Dylan?-

-Just his mother, she took the bite to take care of Dylan, his dad is dead-

-Oh god- muffled Allison covering her mouth with her hand.

-When she´ll come? She was looking for Dylan´s kidnapper in Alaska, so she won´t be here until tomorrow-

-But tomorrow it's the day of the eclipse- gasped Allison scare of thinking about it.

-Don´t worry I won´t let them hurt Lydia- assured Derek.

-Derek what happened to you? - replied Allison

-What do you mean? - demanded the sourwolf with rough eyes.

-You´re not the same, you used to be lonely, angry, now you want to….I don´t know I´m seeing your concern-

-You don´t even had to do anything about, this is not your war and you´re doing your best to keep everyone safe-

-What changed? - asked Allison with soft voice.

Stiles came to Derek´s mind and his eyes flashed blue for a second. Allison low lip drift down.

-Are you sad?-

-Careful- warned the werewolf.

-Oh my god!- said the girl, while she remembered Derek´s acts at the full moon night, he acts, fights, losing his control, everything to keep….

-Stiles…- whispered Allison surprised, at the moment Derek´s face muscles tensed.

-Shut up- ordered the wolf.

-I get it- replied Allison.

-But since… how´s that…. Does Scott kno…-

-I said shut up- growled Derek while his eyes flashed blue again.

-I´m sorry, it's just that I´m surprised that's all-

-Oh my god! But Lydia…- said the girl, remembering the conversation she had with her friend the night before, when they found out that the ginger hair girl could be the alphas next target.

-I´m tha…- started saying Derek.

-You know that Stiles and Lydia kissed? - Mused Allison surprised.

-What? When? - asked Derek.

-Oh god! I´m sorry- replied Allison.

-They did it two days ago, before it all began- whimpered the girl.

-I get it- said Derek pressing his lips and looking to the floor, Alisson didn´t had to watch his eyes to know that they were flashing blue at the time.

-It´s better this way, I´m too dangerous and it won´t change- replied Derek.

-What? No!- added Allison.

-He almost die because of me! - remind her.

-No, no, no, look at Scott and me, we made pretty well when we were together-

Derek´s eyebrows narrowed.

-Allison he´s helping the enemy-

-I know and it's my fault, it all happened because I let Gerard, no… I let myself convince that the vengeance were making me feel better-

-I know what you mean- agreed Derek.

-Yeah but, you didn´t took revenge from Kate-

-I´m now I know that my thirst for vengeance just took us to this-

-I turned Scott into a monster, almost Killed Stiles-

-I´m sorry Derek…- whispered Allison with harsh voice.

-What, why?-

-Stiles told me what happened with my mom-

-Listening to Robert, talk about the beast of Gévaudan made realized that the Argents are always been wrong about everything, even my mom-

-Allison! - said the voice of a woman some graves away. The girl instinctively looked up.

-Mom! - cried out Allison thrilled. Derek turned back in a blink with his eyes flashing red.

-Mom! What are you doing here? You supposed to be dead!-

-What´s going on here? - asked Chris Argent appearing next his daughter.

-What kind of trick is this?-

-Christopher- said Victoria Argent with hard voice.

-I´m glad to see that you both are ok- said the woman looking at them with sad eyes.

-Dad what´s going on?-

-I´m sorry that we were late, Victoria had to take a shower and find a dress for the occasion you know how the women are- said the voice of Collin appearing back the crowd.

-Dad! - gasped Allison griping her dad´s jacket.

-You bastard get my son back- shouted Sheriff Stilinski pointing at Collin in the head.

-Oh my god! - cried out the priest, starting to running out the graveyard.

Collin laughed devilishly making everyone shiver.

-Scott!-screamed Melissa when she saw her son walking next to the Fenrir.

-I´ll be clear, I don´t give a shit about what Brandon said about you guys being inoffensive-

-He was a foolish-

-However we didn´t came to kill you, we just came because the boy wanted to say goodbye to his boss- explained taking Scott from his shoulder while they walked slowly to the coffin.

-Scott! - Cried Melissa.

-I knew this would happen someday- added Victoria.

-Mom it isn´t Scott faults-

-It´s mine-

-Victoria…- tried to say Allison´s dad.

-I´m really sorry Chris…- started the woman.

-I would like to help with this but I must obey my Fenrir, I can´t help-

-Its ok-

-Keep Allison out of this, I wouldn´t forgive myself if I hurt her- asked Victoria while she walked through them to join her Master and Scott.

Everyone kept looking at Scott, while he take some dirt from the ground and throw it over the coffin, with sad look.

-Let´s go! - Ordered Collin.

Scott and Victoria turned and Started following Collin without give a last look over their families.

-Oh! One last thing- said Collin turning back again.

-That shitty thing you call Stiles, I don´t know what Brandon liked about him, it´s useless for me-

-Give me my son! - Shouted Mr. Stilinski.

-It´s some way pleasant hear him every time saying to Dylan…"_Derek will rescue us"_- laughed.

-It´s like a fucking Disney princess- laughed again.

-So, when Dylan finally stop to be useless for us, and when there no longer Argents, I promise to personally bring you the remaining pieces of Stiles-

Derek shifted into a big Wolf and ran after them.

-Derek please- said Collin

-Don´t waste your last day alive-

-Thanks to our informer we know this is going to end, and tomorrow all the Argents and everyone who doesn´t accept my authority will be Dead-

The wolves disappeared before Derek could do anything to stop them.

Stiles opened his eyes, they were still in the dark empty room, the boy was really hungry, what about Dylan? Being a vampire he needed more supplies than himself.

-Dylan- said Stiles shoving slowly the kid´s shoulder.

-Stiles- whispered the child with weak voice.

-Dylan you have to eat- said Stiles.

-But… Stiles….-

-I don´t want to hurt you-

-Don´t worry I´m ok, you´ll be fine-

-Stiles-

-It´s ok- replied the boy, showing his forearm to Dylan.

-Are you sure? - asked Dylan scared.

-You need to be strong to run when we try to scape- explained Stiles.

-Ok- answered the child taking Stiles arm with his hands.

Stiles felt two stings against his skin and let go a gasp, Dylan got scared and pulled out his fangs.

-Come on Dylan its ok- replied Stiles trying to keep calm his breath.

Dylan bit again and Stiles started to feel weaker than before.

Derek didn´t take the sleep pill Melissa gave him, she was right they needed to sleep, the next afternoon they would be fighting for their lives, maybe against a creature that can´t be killed, all bets were against them. But he had to do something, at least keep Lydia safe, so couldn´t sleep, not until it all ended even if it meant that he would probably sleep forever in 24 hours. When everyone fell fast asleep the wolf came out of the McCall´s couch and ran to the Martin´s house.

At first hour of the morning Derek´s phone started ringing, taking him out of sleep suddenly, fuck how long he slept? It was Dylan´s mom everything was about to end.

Derek couldn´t find Sarah, not in the daylight, so they decided to find themselves in the center of the town, how she would be able to find him being blind?

-With the time you get used to it, your senses might be really handy when you´re blind- said a women voice next to Derek, when he was sat outside a fast food store in the mall.

-How did you find me? - replied the wolf feeling a shiver running through his spine.

-You´re smell, people like you smell different than the normal humans- explained the woman voice.

-I´ve been looking for them- started Derek.

-They´re in an abandoned propriety at the other side of the forest-

-Take me and I´ll find them- replied the woman.

The woman rounded Derek´s arm and they started to walk, while the hours passed and the time for the eclipse got near and near. That day everything was about to end, Derek´s couldn´t help it, his hearts pounded against his chest badly, his stomach twitching, when was the last time he ate? Things like eating, breathing, walking, taking a shower, seemed now shallow, the only that mattered now was that Stiles came out of that place as fast as he could, once Dylan where miles away with his mom, They will attack with all what they had, and finish it.

-I can´t continue- said Derek.

-If I walk an inch closer they will feel me- explained.

-It´s ok I can feel them, it would be a game for me- replied the woman.

-Remember- said Derek.

-There´s a human among them, he´s probably with Dylan, he´s their hostage too, help him get out-

-I´ll-

-I need a glass of water- asked Stiles to Scott when he got into the room.

-Fast that we had things to do- replied Collin from the doorstep.

Once Stiles drank the slipslop that night he would take Dylan of there, and leave the town, hide in some place, and it will end, he could live with Dylan, rise him as his son, could he? What about his family? What about Stiles dad? What about Derek? There wasn´t time to think, just to act.

-Stiles- whispered Dylan at the time the door opened again.

Derek stood in the same place for how long ages? The air came out of his mouth in burst of anxiety what he would do, once he see Stiles again? How he would act? Stiles kissing Lydia, Stiles always wanted to be with her, Derek should know that this thing they had wasn´t real, Stiles was in love with the smarter and hotter girl of the School, and he was just a monster that bring him just troubles and bad times, keep thinking about was too painful for Derek luckily Derek saw Dylan walking toward him.

-Dylan- said the wolf.

-Derek! - shouted the boy jumping to Derek to hug him. Derek grinned to the child and then a cold feeling ran through his body

-Sarah, where are you? - demanded to the air.

-I´m here next to my son-

-Sarah where is Stiles?-

-Who?-

-The human-

-Oh! He wasn´t there, they whole place was empty, there were just a woman keeping Dylan´s door- The floor beneath Derek disappeared for a second.

-Dylan! Dylan! You know where Stiles is? - asked Derek with trembling voice.

-Derek they took him out, before my mom saved me-

-What? But where they took him? - Then the answer came to his mind and Derek started to run.

-Goodbye Derek, Bye! - yelled Dylan to the wolf´s back.

-It´s time to go honey- said Sarah caressing her son´s face.

-Mom, we need to save Stiles we can´t leave yet-

-I´m sorry honey, but this town is too dangerous for us- replied the woman.

-Remember our deal- said Collin with soft voice.

-If you do it, Dylan won´t die after we get what we want- warned.

-Why would I trust you? - replied Stiles.

-Because we can do it anyway but if we do it as quietly as possible I would appreciate it-

-And your vampire son won´t die-

Stiles throat dried, he came out of the bushes and rang the bell of the Martin´s house.


	19. 7 minutes

Teen Wolf

Season 3 AS Fang-fic

Chapter 19

7 minutes

People gathered all around every corner of Beacon´s hill to presence the solar eclipse that will appear through the sky in just fifteen minutes. Hundreds of tourist came to the town for that special day, taking advantage of the mountain´s highs to get ringside seats.

-I´m not talking to you Stiles Stilinski- reproached Lydia Martin pressing her lips together while the boy stared in front of her pretending being cool.

-But Lydia…- replied Stiles, making signals with his eyes, he had to keep his mind white to not let Scott or any other wolf smell his intentions, he knew what Collin said about killing Dylan and him, but he couldn´t just lead Lydia directly to the slaughterhouse.

-I don´t care what do you say Stiles- said Lydia preparing for closing the door.

-No one keeps me waiting, plus an entire day?-

-Who you think you are? I´m Lydia Martin, I don´t date looser, I just accepted your invitation because I felt pity for you-

A cold sting stabbed Stiles, it was harder than he expected, how´s that Lydia didn´t notice that he wanted to tell her, Stiles could feel the sweating sliding down his temple, He had to do something quickly, it doesn´t mattered that Lydia was the smarter girl in the city she was unfocused because her hormones, so Stiles took his last chance to make her change her mind, if he could get into the house, could get some silver necklaces from her and use them against the wolfs, five against one. The numbers weren´t in his favor, but something inside him, said that he could beat them.

-So please Stiles leav…- Stiles stepped closer, and leaned pressing his lips against Lydia´s, opening her mouth slowly using his tongue, the girl chuckled nervously between a gasp, and rounded Stiles neck with her hands.

-So, would you like to hang out with me? - whispered Stiles at her ear. He felt a bastard playing with her that way, Stiles expected for that moment so long, since kindergarten Stiles awaited for the day that Lydia Martin finally sighed for him, but now there wasn´t nothing on it, just the ache inside his heart every time he breathed, but if he had to convince Lydia that he was still drawn to her to keep her alive, then he would do it, even if that meant to feel a sting right to chest showing Derek´s face to his mind every time he kissed Lydia.

Lydia stepped back again, biting her low fleshy red painted lip and smirked naughtily.

-Well, we could see the eclipse together, but I have to shower and change my clothes first- explained without taking her eyes off of Stiles.

Stiles breathed relief, it worked, Lydia would making him wait hours in the living room, that would give him time to find something to defend themselves, maybe he could even contact the others and ask for help, tell them that Lydia was in danger, and now that the whole pack was outside Lydia´s home, maybe Derek find the lair in the woods and save Dylan.

-Well I don´t mind wait if you want- replied Stiles giggling.

-You´ll pay for not showing up yesterday- added Lydia with evil smile, stepping aside to let him in. Stiles walked inside, at the time Lydia closed the door he was already searching for some silver, maybe wolf´s bane.

-What´s going on? - Muttered Lydia with scared face, Stiles turned his neck to her, she knew that something was wrong! She understood his looks.

-You need to get out of here now! I need some silver - said Stiles almost inaudibly.

-My mom have a necklace upstairs and…- the door was slammed and Collin followed by Scott, Victoria Argent and several others brook in.

-We have no time, the eclipse will last just 7 minutes- said Collin with soft voice, Lydia started Screaming with panic.

-Get out of here- yelled Stiles standing between Lydia and the wolves.

-Stiles I told you, if you try to betray me I´ll kill your little friend- After hearing that Stiles look directly to Scott who looked away hiding his eyes.

-Well that´s fun- replied Stiles smirking devilishly.

-Because a second inside the house was all that I needed to find something to end with all of you- laughed, fisting his hands inside his red hoodie pockets.

Collin stared down to Stiles sweater compartments doubting.

-You´re lying…. You forgot we can feel your heartbeat and know when you try to fool with us-

-Just because of it I´m gonna have to finish with you know, I´m sorry Stiles but you´re not useful for me anymore-

Stiles laughed harder, and felt Lydia´s eyes full of fear on him, but he had taken it so long now, he couldn´t just give up as easily. Stiles kept his mind imagining pulling out silver chains from his pocket, curling them around Collin´s neck and hitting the others with the other one. He knew they were trying make him lose his mind, to make it easier to smell his intentions.

-Collin, Collin, my dear friend Collin-

-The night of the full moon, seeing Scott fighting so clean, without any scratch, made me think, how he did it….how?-

-Then that how took me to, why Scott? Why Brandon choose Scott?-

-And you know what? I found the reason-

-Scott´s nose gave him away-

-I´m sorry dude, but you´re nose its too big and after two days thinking about it I understood how it worked-

-So what? - replied Collin losing his patience.

-Brandon choose Scott, because his above all of you, he can smell people thoughts, he knows what they are about to do-

-I can do it too- growled Collin while the vein in his forehead throbbed.

-So… You know them, you know what I´m about to do with all of you- Stiles giggled.

-And know that I´m not lying, after all you smelled, that´s why you got in, in the first place right?- laughed harder.

Collin look to the wood floor for a second and then turned to Scott, who´s eyes were out of their sockets, making Collin get paler than he was before.

-Get them! - roared Collin pointing Stiles to the group.

Victoria Argent, came out of the back of the crowd, but stopped suddenly when she noted that no one else moved and everyone stared to Stiles in silence.

-Mrs. Argent! - said Lydia surprised.

-I thought you we…-

Collin lost his mind and turn to reprimand his wolves, punching Boyd in the face.

Stiles took his chance and grabbed Lydia from her forearm and ran upstairs.

-Collin! - said Victoria pointing at them.

-Get them, Get them. FUCK! - screamed Collin.

Stiles and Lydia got to her bedroom.

-Now what she said?-

Stiles putted a chair against the door.

-Stiles who´s this people what want from me, what´s Scott doing with them? And Mr. Argent-

-Mmm…. - tried to think while he looked around the bedroom something that might be useful for them.

-Basically there are a band of…. - Sties saw Lydia´s necklaces over the comber and rolled them on his hands.

-Oh no! Those are Tiffani's-

-Your life is more important than Jewelry Lydia.

The door got knocked by a kick, and Terry´s face got in, at the time Stiles fist pusher her back leaving behind a hard struck noise.

-Woow, this is a real good silver- said the boy looking at his chained fingers-

-Their coming- scream Lydia, Scott and Boyd were about to enter, Stiles looked away and before he could think anything else, took Lydia and jumped out of the window.

-What´s wrong with you? - shriek the girl, while the fall inside the pool. They came out of the water as fast as they could, all soaked Stiles grabbed Lydia once more and started to run out of the propriety.

-Fuck, fuck, fuck! - said Stiles, while they jog, he knew very well that If the keep running will be eventually trapped. They needed to find a stash, use perfumery or maybe get into a fish market until the night the night and then he would make some smelless slips….

-Wait a second- shrieked Stiles covering his belly with an arm trying to get rid of the stinging pain.

-You said there will be a solar eclipse? - asked starting to formulate a plan in his mind.

-Yes, but keep running- cried Lydia, wiping the sweat from her forehead making disgusts faces.

-And when it will be?-

-In about ten minutes, why are you asking me this stuffs? You´re distracting me from saving my life- replied the girl obfuscated.

Stiles needed to get some place where get water, to make the slipslop, a house, he looked around, fuck they already got into the center of the city, there were just stores, maybe the perfume store where near, but it wouldn´t so effective, considering that they would just look after the explosion of essences rather than Stiles and Lydia´s actual smells.

-Come on Stiles think- mused the boy for himself, tasting the bile ascending to his throat, he was getting near to the limit of his endurance, soon he would fell to the floor and probably die if they didn´t do anything.

-Fuck where is the people of this town when you needed? - cried out in an unintelligible burst of air that escaped from his mouth between gasps.

-The park- thought, people could be gathering on the hills of the park, to see the eclipse, the park was a few streets ahead if they get in, the alphas won´t do anything with place full of people they won´t try anything, Stiles and Lydia could hide between the people, take the chance to get some water from the waterier and take the solar eclipse moon to prepare the smelless slipslop, then he would save Dylan and even being almost invisible for the wolves he could try it, he could kill them. Finish it once for all, Stiles couldn´t just keep playing that game of kidnapping and saving Dylan from the Alphas every day, that had to end, even if that meant to Stiles become a murderer.

-I can do it- he thought. Stiles has the will to do it, if that meant that Dylan would be safe, that the town would be safe, that the Argents would leave Beacon Hills.

Stiles twitched his neck and glanced at Collin, although he was still on his human form, every trace of humanity disappeared from his eyes, being replaced by this wild and terrifying being with looked at Stiles from inside the Fenrir.

-We have no time Lydia, we need to get into the park and hide- explained the boy breathless squeezing the wrist of the girl.

-I won´t let you- growled the monster that headed the chasing, the sound of the limbs running after Stiles and Lydia incremented, and when the boy turned again, found the crowd of wolves running on all fours, they will catch them in just a second. And there wasn´t a single person in the street to watch them, it was the end of the road to Stiles and Lydia.

Stiles squeezed the silver chain on his free hand and stopped running to face Collin, at the time the Fenrir were struck by an enormous force from the side, being expelled hundreds of feet away from Stiles and Lydia.

-Stiles run! - ordered Derek, facing the werewolves

Stiles brain disconnected for a second, making Lydia slap him on the cheek to make him wake, Stiles shook his head and kept running.

-This is between us- growled Derek to the alphas while by the corner of his eye watched Stiles escape with Lydia holding hands.

Collin stood and jog after Derek to punch him in the face, but this one was faster and rolled over the floor to avoid him.

Victoria Argent kicked Derek´s face making him spit blood while he fell over his back.

-Bitch! - screamed Derek.

-That´s for destroying my life and my family´s- roared the woman.

Scott jumped making a fist with his hands to punch Derek´s stomach, Derek let go a gasp of pain taking his chance to take Scott from the wrist and throw him away.

Boyd show his fangs growling insanely, using his claws to stab Derek in his chest, Collin appeared from back Derek´s, the sour wolf made a backflip, the claws of hale pack ex member pricked inside Collin´s chest. The Fenrir made a wince and struck Boyd making him fell over the rest pack members.

Derek pulled out his claws and started attacking Scott while the teen wolf avoided all his tries.

-You won´t make it Derek- laughed Scott.

-I´ll punch your stupid face and make you pay your betrayal- replied Derek moving forward while Scott avoided his hands without any effort.

-We´re going to kill all the Argents- continued Scott.

-And then we´ll go after you-

-Traitor- roared Derek, skimming Scott´s T-shirt with his claws, leaving a trail of blood flying while Scott jumped back.

-The only traitor I see is you- snorted Scott.

-You betrayed your race- Scott kicked Derek on the chest making him fly back breaking the glass of the barbershop.

The pieces of glass entered in Derek´s back making him gasp in pain.

-You´re going to die for betraying your family, for living them to die in hands of an Argent- spited Scott, grabbing Derek from the shirt collar, until Derek´s feet were off of the ground. Scott punched Derek´s face, breaking his nose.

-You betrayed our kind when you choose Argent´s side rather than ours- continued throwing Derek to a corner of the store, making fall the chairs and the hair care products.

Derek hasn´t strength to fight anymore, his vision was blinded by the blood flowing from his forehead. the blood on his nose was making difficult for him to breath, this was the end, ironic to see the young wolf he helped to stay alive and fight against his wolf´s instincts now leaved behind his humanity by own choice and was about to kill him, it was ironic that after all that they went thought, Scott didn´t have a hair of loyalty for him and it was more ironical that even when Derek said he wouldn´t trust humans anymore, he did it, he trusted Scott, he trusted Stiles… Stiles, Derek did it well, Derek gained enough time for Stiles to escape, the wolf just expected that Stiles could find a place to hide Lydia until the eclipse was over, then the Alphas would lose all their hopes and the others could end the job, Dylan was now miles away from the town, Stiles would be finally free to continue his life he would marry Lydia and have kids, and everything would be fine from now on.

The alphas gathered around Derek smirking devilishly, Scott put his sole over Derek´s throat, sinking his Adam´s apple, Derek struggled to get some air, breath now was an urgent need, but he let go, among the bruises, Derek looked up to Scott and made an hybrid noise between a giggle and a gasp.

-You still have strength enough to laugh, you were always so mulish- said Scott with despite.

-I´m just proud of see how strong you have become little puppy- said Derek with the remaining air he had, his lungs burning. It was over. With blurred red vision Derek saw it, Scott was speechless, and for a second the doubt crossed his eyes.

-I want to do it- ordered Collin.

-The others find Stiles and bring him to me, and don´t touch the girl- growled.

Scott´s sole let go Derek´s throat, the wolf breathed desperate and then Collin´s foot replaced Scott.

-You I´ve been a pain in the ass since the first time we got in here- spited Collin with soft voice and cold eyes.

-It´s time to go Derek, but don´t worry, on the next resurrection moon, I´ll bring you back and you´ll be my servant, you gonna like it-

Derek snorted while Collin pulled out his claws to rip Derek´s throat, the arrow came first passing through Collin´s hand, pasting it to the wall behind Derek.

Derek blinked twice to clean his vision from blood.

-You bitch! - roared Collin using his free hand to release the other one.

-Oh my god! Derek!- a soft and warm female voice shrieked.

Derek couldn´t see pretty well, just could feel how his wounds started healing slowly leaving behind a stele of deep and constant pain in his whole body. Something tug Derek from his leather jacket, growls and screams were heard while his body was dragged outside the barber shop. Cold fingertips slid down his cheekbones.

-Derek open your eyes! - said the voice.

-Can you do something about it? - asked the voice to a dark shape on the left.

-Yes just give me two minutes-replied a woman.

A furious fight was heard near them, shootings, growls, and dull thuds, all gathered in some direction at Derek´s right.

-Its ready- said the dark shape.

-Open his mouth- ordered, at the time one palm took Derek from his forehead and other one from his jaw pushing him slowly to separate his lips, then a hot and sling liquid slide through his tongue and throat.

-A…Allison- gasped the wolf, burning throat, the air escaped from his lungs like sandpaper scratching every inch of his body from inside, then a relief feeling took him.

-Its working- said Ms. Morrell. Derek´s vision cleared, choking a gasp sat.

-You saved me- whispered looking at Allison´s sad eyes.

-I couldn´t let you carry with all by yourself- replied the girl helping him to stood.

-Easy- said Ms. Morrell. –The serum I gave you is still mixing with your natural healing skills-

-How long It´ll take? - asked the wolf thinking about Stiles hiding.

-You´ll be able to walk and run in minutes, but the wounds won´t be fully healed until tomorrow- explained Ms. Morrell.

-I can handle it- said Derek smirking satisfied.

-I…um… I´m really sorry about your dad- added the wolf leaning his head.

-Don´t be sorry, just go there and save the vampire boy-

-He´s already gone- whispered Derek.

-WHAT? - A growl was heard at the other side of the street.

Chris Argent took his chance and shot his gun directly to Collin´s chest.

-THAT´S IMPOSSIBLE- roared. –WE SHOULD SMELL YOU WHEN YOU GOT INSIDE-

Derek laughed struggling with the pain in his chest, and looked at the sky.

-It´s about to happen- said Allison concerned.

-Five minutes to go- agreed Ms. Morrell.

-Everyone listen up- said Chris Argent still pointing at Collin´s head.

-We need to find Lydia, twelve minutes, if we can hide her for twelve minutes all this will be over-

-She and Stiles…- gasped Derek.

-Are being chased by the rest of the pack in the park-

Chris turned to him surprised.

-My son! - cried out Sherriff Stilinski. When Chris Argent twitched back his neck Collin and the others were already gone.

-FUCK! - yelled the man.

-We need to hurry up- said Allison charging her bow.

-Can you run? - asked Ms. Morrell to Derek.

Derek still could feel the sting on his chest and throat, but it was almost indiscernible.

-I´m ready-

Most of the people in the town, gathered inside the park, everyone already wearing the special glasses to see the solar eclipse. The moon was just a few steps away from the sun, white as snow shining in the clear blue sky.

Stiles swayed his head in all directions, gripping hard Lydia´s wrist, who´s pain was all covered by sweat and tears.

-Everything is going to be okay- said the boy.

They were hiding next to a family, which was looking at the sky.

-This is wasn´t I pictured a first date- snorted Lydia trying to look calm.

-Well boy you´re doing something wrong- laughed the woman next to them.

Stiles ignored her and kept his eyes in all directions, people everywhere, breathing in and out, occupying all spaces in the park, the grass became invisible beneath the sea of the flesh. Stiles wondered if it was a good idea after all, hiding inside a crowd, the wolves would attack them there? Would kill all the people in there just to take Lydia with them? It was hard to think, if there wasn´t so much people, taking away his breath, if Dylan wasn´t alone in the damp dark room, if there wasn´t fighting by his own the alpha´s, if he wasn´t so scared.

-Stiles? - Whispered Lydia shaking his arm, but the boy wasn´t able to react, his chest was swelling and deflating uncontrollable.

-You´re having an asthma attack? - asked the girl, lurching aside to looking at his eyes.

Stiles bite his tongue and shook his head, he had to calm down, he was stronger that the fear, he could be able to do it, he would be able to save them all, he just needed mountain ash dust, wolf´s bane, more silver, he could keep them save, even if that meant kill the alphas, he could be able to do such a thing?

Lydia cried out loudly, Stiles held his breath and looked away, feet everywhere, in all directions, screams, people falling to the ground, Lydia took Stiles from his arm and made him stood, but he still was too stunned to react.

Children crying, men leading their families, to bushes, others running to the west side of the park, black clothes shadows could been seen walking slowly among the stampede, Stiles looked away, black clothes shadows, he had to do something quickly, another gun was shot to sky and the people cried out loudly some of them throwing themselves to the ground, many others running even faster. Stiles squeezed Lydia´s wrist at the time a knee struck his nose making fall again to the group, feeling mixed essences of dirty and blood.

-STILES! - Shriek Lydia.

-OVER THERE- screamed a voice above the noise of the crowd. They found them, now what to do?

Stiles stood as fast as he could and then the arrows begun to fall around them.

-We´re taking the girl with us- said the voice of an old woman.

-NO! LYDIA RUN! - cried out Stiles.

The Argents surrounded them.

-We need to take her with us, if they found her, it will be everyone´s end- replied the old lady.

Stiles doubted for a second, and looked around, all the people in the park was missing, they were now alone with Argents.

-The apache guy told us about the girl- insisted Bathilde.

-What are you talking about? - spitted Stiles full of rage

-Get your hands off of her!-

-Stiles! - shriek Lydia.

A howl was heard, making everyone turn the hills behind Stiles and Lydia, Stiles took his chance and gripped Lydia´s arm and begun jogging.

The sky turned in a brown and black furry shape, stiles looked up high while they kept running, and found hundreds of wolves lunging above the Argent army, people screamed, and shots were heart.

-Keep running- said Stiles when Lydia´s started to lose her breath. At the time at least twenty werewolves surrounded them, with devilish yellow eyes, and blue some others. They were betas, from where did they came? What else he could do now?

-STILES! - screamed Allison´s voice, the boy instinctively twitched his head, the girl were running forward them, shooting arrows at the same time against wolves and Argent´s members, it was a total madness, there were bodies everywhere, they the number of fighters didn´t seem to be decreasing.

-UP! - shouted Allison.

Stiles throw his eyes to the sky and saw a messenger bag rolling on his direction, Stiles tugged Lydia in backward to get the bag, then a saw Scott jumping behind Allison to get the bag, his eyes exorbitant, the teen wolf smirking triumphantly. Stiles jumped at the time Scott growled in pain and fell to the side by the kick Derek gave him hi in the ribs.

-That´s for trying to kill! - roared the sour wolf.

More growls were heard behind Stiles, the betas lunged to them, Stiles grabbed the messenger bag and opened, inside were a gun and a large amount of ammo, probably silver and monkshood bullets, beneath there were a large silver chain, a lighter, and a bottle full of mountain ash dust.

-STILES! - whimpered Lydia, at the time the boy released her arm.

The first beta flew backward hundreds of feet away carrying two more with him, the most part of the fights stopped and turned to see what happened. More and more werewolves turned toward Stiles.

-Oh shit- said the boy.

Scott stood and punched Derek in his face, breaking his nose again.

-Fuck- growled Derek, putting the septum on his place while he felt the hard sting on his face throbbing, blocking with his free hand Scott´s attacks.

-Scott! - cried Allison.

-Please stop! - said the girl, tearing apart seeing what her boyfriend became.

Derek made a backflip to avoid Scott´s kick fell on two hands, taking Scott´s face with his feet throwing him away. Struck a tree, leaving behind a crash noise while tree fell.

-You´re trying to kill me! - roared Scott insane looking a Derek,

-Just like you did minutes ago- answered Derek with hate.

Allison shot a wolf´s bane arrow against a beta who lunged over her and looked back to Scott, just the she saw how the light came out of his eyes, they were now empty and tawny than ever while he shift completely in a black and big wolf.

-Scott! - said the girl running to him while the clothes fell to the floor ragged.

-Allison no!- said Derek, but it was too late, the enormous wolf saw her and in a second throw himself to her, at the time a bullet was shot near his feet, the wolf twitched his head growling to his left, widening it´s jaw to show all his deadly sharped teeth, to Melissa McCall, who was at the other side of the hanging a gun, cold eyes and strained factions.

-NO! - cried Allison standing between the gun and the wolf.

-Allison get out of there!- ordered her father, coming inside the park shooting to a band of betas.

-NO! PLEASE NO! HE´S YOU'RE SON, YOU CAN´T DO THIS-

-DON´T YOU THINK I DON´T KNOW HE´S MY SON?- replied Melissa, her face crisping, while tears ran down her eyes.

-Get away from there! - said Chris Argent once more, shooting against the Alphas.

An Argent flew back throw by a Terry, falling in the floor next to Allison, the girl fell aside covering her mouth, Melissa took her chance and without hesitant shot to her son.

-NO!- cried Allison struggling for rising herself.

A hand gripped around the bullet when it got to Scott.

-You just tried to kill your son?- said Collin.

-I knew it, the problem is not the Argents all the humans are the same-

-When the girl finally will become the Saniskah, all humans will be punished, that's the only the way the peace will come to this world-

-TERRY! - said Collin.

-TERRY!-

-MASTER- answered the woman between gasp´s, she was probably fighting.

-WHERE IS MY FUCKING VAMPIRE BOY? - demanded full of hate.

The crowd stood in silence for a second.

-He´s in the dark room- said Terry with shaking voice.

-LIAR!- growled Collin, vanishing from Allison´s eyes, then a ragged and awful scream of pain cut the air. Most of the fights stopped, and tens of Wolves betas turned toward Collin, growling. A big shadow crossed the sky above them, and the light of the sun begun vanishing.

-IF THERE WILL NOT BE SANISKAH THEN KILL THEM ALL-

-All of you are now mine! - roared loudly making them shrug awed.

-NOW KILL THEM ALL-

-KILL THEM ALL!-

All betas turned and continued their fights.

-It´s time to end this- whispered Collin.

Stiles dodged beneath the Betas then betas, rounding their feet with the silver chain, tugging it out when he stood making them fall, pulled out part of the mountain ash dust and drawn a circle around them, the betas growled and lung themselves outside but they were pushed back by an invisible force leaving behind a lighting noise.

Several other betas surrounded Stiles, the boy tugged the chain and ran around then, but this time they spread across him and took him by his shoulder, the one behind Stiles howled in pain, he had an arrow on his arm, Stiles released himself and punched the beta away using more mountain ash dust, took the gun in his hand and shot to the wolves' feet, two of them were sliding avoiding the silver bullets, making impossible for him to hit them, Stiles stepped back ward, made a fist with his right hand gripping dust and stroke both away leaving them unconscious.

-Mom no! - cried Allison

-I´m so sorry Chris- excused Victoria lunging herself against her husband

-Do your best- replied the Man aiming at her.

-I love you- said the woman with choked voice.

-Me too- agreed the man flipping to avoid her claws, Chris took her by and arm and throw her to the floor, aiming the gun to her frown.

-Please do it fast- begged Victoria. Chris Argent hesitant for a second.

-Dad! No! - cried Allison

The man shot, but missed when her daughter pushed him away.

-If you want to do something you have to do it by yourself- said the voice of Collin, next to Allison, the girl turned grabbing her crossbow. Her father lifted up by the Fenrir.

-Finally- said Collin.

-I have your throat in my hands, your fate it's now decided by me-

-After all I´ve been through because of you-

-Like killing your own brother? - said Christopher with chocked voice.

-Put him down! - warned Sheriff Stilinski aiming at him.

-Or what? - laughed Collin. In a second Collin was standing in front of Mr. Stilinski kicking him away, and the next one his hand were in the same place strangling Christopher Argent.

-He´s ours! - Demanded Bathilde, at the time dozens of Argents stepped closer Collin aiming his head.

-Look their trying to save your life, that´s ironical- laughed Collin, looking a Chris eyes which were all blank.

-Dad! - cried Allison.

Stiles looked at the crowd concentrating around Collin, two betas ran after him, tired of fighting took the lighter, covered the silver chain with mountain ash dust and fired it hanging it with a sleeve tore from his T-shirt, whipped the air around him. The betas stepped back howling scared. Stiles kept running forward Collin.

-PUT HIM DOWN- demanded.

Collin twitched his neck right to see Stiles, and the Sky turned all black.

-The eclipse begun- said calmed.

-It´s all about you Stiles- said opened wide his burning green eyes.

Stiles stood in silence with hate in his eyes, gripping the silver chain.

-If you haven´t been so bothering Brandon, didn´t would act like insane, he wouldn´t die, neither my brother- whispered. Thousands of eyes turned to see Stiles.

-Dylan, you slow or researches keep Dylan away from us-

-And I can bet you did something to free him today Stiles-

-And now we´re here standing in the middle of fucking solar eclipse with now, vampire boy, with no Saniskah girl, no brother, just the opportunity of revenge- added looking again to Chris Argent whose face was now purple.

-You want him?- said with low voice.

-Take him- muttered releasing Chris Argent.

-I will have now my real revenge-

Collin begun whirling in all fours, his neck twitching in strange angles, while his mouth turned into a snout, his ears shifted into bat ears, his shape enlarge while his body was covered by furry blond hair like the one he had when he was in his human form, the clothes ragged fell in the floor. Stiles Stepped back. The Fenrir growled.

All the wolves, stood behind him. Hundreds of wolf all gathered there thousands teeth glow to the thin line of sunlight that surrounded the moon. The Fenrir growled again and all the wolves ran after Stiles, the boy jumped back and whipped the chain. Shrieks, and howls were heard, Lydia called Stiles name, or at least he thought so. Stiles whipped again, burned flesh, burning limbs. He felt unhuman for doing such a thing, looking at the wolves rolling by the ground howling in pain while the flame devoured their limbs, but more and more Wolves ran after stiles surrounding him.

-SON! - cried out Sherriff Stilinski, covering his ribcage with a hand and shooting with the other. The Argents took their change to finish as many betas as they could.

Stiles kept evading claws, whipping the chain, shooting the gun, has no time for thinking about what he was doing, so preferred to keep going his rhythm, until a black wolf jumped from one rock near to him. Stiles crouch in the floor and, they were many of them, Lydia kept near him screaming out of herself, the black wolf was too fast, Stiles wouldn´t be enough fast to put him down, if he did it the others would end with him.

-Derek! - said Stiles relief, when the sour wolf struck the black wolf back to the floor, whose came back to be Scott.

Back to back Stiles and Derek saw the crow of wolves, while Peter and Isaac keep fighting the ones at the other side.

-Derek we won´t going to make it- said Stiles looking at the large number of wolves around them, they were so many and Stiles was already out of endurance to keep fighting.

-I guess so- replied Derek laughing.

-Why are you laughing? - asked Stiles angry.

-The first time I saw you, the first time I talked to you, I wanted so badly, kill you-

-And now, I´m here, to die for you-

-Derek- whispered Stiles with sadness.

-Lydia and I kissed- mused the boy with sorrow.

-I know- replied Derek, Stiles had look at his eyes to know he was sad too.

-It´s better that way, I too dangerous for you- explained Derek.

-My life is always in danger-

Stiles snorted after hearing that.

-Hey what´s wrong? - asked Derek aired.

-I don´t know if you noticed but, near of five hundred werewolves are in here for killing so, I´m think I´m the one who´s in real danger in here-

Derek laughed again.

-It´s funny, I thought I wouldn´t laugh again- said Derek.

-Not after all what happened with my family, but…. Now-

Scott throw himself against Derek, the wolf kicked the head of Scott and this flew back rolling in the floor.

-In his wolf form he can´t read my movements- said surprised.

-We need to save him- yelled Stiles above the growls, punching Wolves all around him.

-SON! - said sheriff Stilinski. Stiles turned at the right moment to catch the claws that were about to stab him from behind.

-Thanks dad! - said the boy smirking to his father, when a blonde light lunged from the mass of wolves and throw its claws against Stiles.

Stiles stepped back, Lydia screamed.

-Lydia stay there I´m going to make a line around you- said Stiles, still whipping the chain while he surrounded the girl with mountain ash dust.

-Stiles focus- said Derek after save him from being attacked from behind, Scott jumped over Derek and ripped his jacket with the feet, drawing a shape of his claws on Derek´s chest who let escaped a gasp.

-Derek! - said Stiles.

-Finally- said Collin, Stiles turned to face him, but it was too late Collin was now a naked man behind grabbing him from his throat.

-STILES! - shriek Sherriff Stilinski.

-STILES DON´T- said Lydia full of tears.

-STILES- whimpered Allison still shooting betas.

-Look they got your savior- laughed Bathilde kicking Chris Argent in the ribs.

-Some one give me a gun- asked the woman, at the time Isaac took Chris Argent with one hand ran away from them.

-STILES!-

-STILES!- the screams throbbed inside Derek´s head, before he could knew it the Hale pack leader ripped off the rest of his clothes and shift into an enormous wolf, lunging himself against Collin. But was stopped but Scott´s who grabbed him by his tail. Derek growled and turned back eyes burning, pulling out all his claws and teeth, biting with hate every inch of Scott body.

Stiles tried to free himself, but Collin gripped his arm until the boy let fall the silver chain.

-I´m tired of this- said Collin.

-Pulling his claws over Stiles throat-

-I´m tired of running and hiding- continued with sad voice.

-Collin this is going to give you all those things-

-I know Stiles, but I hate you so bad- laughed the Fenrir, the hard sting penetrated Stiles throat, the air came out of his mouth, could smell the blood, and the cold breeze made Stiles realize the pain of the big line that cut his throat in the middle of his Adam´s apple. It was over, Stiles felt weak in seconds, he knew that people were screaming his name, because could feel the sound´s vibration against his skin, now that his ears didn´t heard, and his eyes where too blurry to see beyond the smoggy fog in which his eyes became. Collin throw Stiles body over Lydia and started laughing harder.

-NOW KILL THEM ALL, I DON'T WANT ANY ARGENT LEFT - Screamed Collin, while approval howls where heard at once.

An enormous howl filled with sadness struck the air, and an arrow flew straight to Collins chest, the black wolf throw himself against Collin.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? - Demanded Collin, the black wolf howled again, and tears fell from his eyes, the wolf bite Collin´s skin making the blood came out it gallons.

Lydia put her finger´s over Stiles pale face, crying, while a wolf lunged itself to them, Lydia cried out, but it bounced back, Derek tried again to break the line, but the mountain ash dust pushed him away again, The wolf whimpered dragging its body again and again desperate, trying to enter in the circle.

Allison came closer to the Collin and Scott, both attacking the Fenrir at once, Boyd jogged to get Allison, but was stopped by Scott who bite him in the side, making him howl raggedly, while his eyes flashed yellow. Scott shifted back into his human form and stabbed Collin in the stomach.

-I´M YOUR FENRIR YOU BASTARD- yelled Collin, using avoiding Scott´s claws.

-You´re nothing- said Scott, kicking Collin´s jaw.

-SON!-

-PLEASE-

-STILES- cried Sheriff Stilinski entering in the circle to grab his son´s body splattered with blood, tears slide down Sherriff´s face, remembering his wife´s death, leaving him alone with the only thing that mattered now in his life, his little, quirky and vulnerable son, who now laid down covered by his own blood.

-Stiles- a child´s voice called from distance. Stiles knew that voice, but he couldn´t talk, couldn´t move, tried to nod to make Dylan know that he could listen to him, that he wouldn´t leave him alone, that he would protect him no matter what.

-Stiles- said again the voice. Dylan was in danger, Stiles needed to do something to save him, if he could just open his eyes.

-STILES- cried Dylan harder, Stiles opened his eyes, his dad was in front of him full of blood, bruises and tears, and the left Derek wolf jumped against the line, howling, whimpering, whirling in the floor, trying to get in.

-STILES- said Dylan eyes full of tears.

-I told you to not cry- mused Stiles with bursting blood in his mouth.

-LET ME IN- Cried Dylan.

-Let us in- said the voice of a woman standing next to Dylan.

-I can help him-

Lydia´s couldn´t understand what they were talking about.

-The line, break the line- shouted Ms. Morrell and Allison at once, Collin jumped over Allison, but Scott bite him in the shoulder, making him whirl in the ground.

-DYLAN- yelled Collin, excited.

-DO IT DYLAN, THE GIRL… THE RED HAIR GIRL, SHE IS THE ONE-

The remaining Alphas and betas, gathered to attack but shots from Chris and Melissa started to slump them down.

Lydia broke the line, Dylan and his mother got in, Derek took his chance too and got inside, licking Stiles face while kept let go whimpering howls.

-MOM- cried Dylan.

-Its ok babe, I´ll making him like us- said Sarah.

-No wait what are you going to do with him? - demanded Sherriff Stilinski between gasps and whimpers.

-I´ll convert him in a vampire- explained the woman.

-But…-

-There´s no time your son will die anytime now-

-Do it- cried Lydia.

-YOU VAMPIRE BITCH, BIT THE GIRL NOT STILES- Screamed Collin while kept fighting Scott, Allison and now Boyd too.

Sarah took Stiles arm with a hand and, and skimming the boy´s hair with the other one, the fangs penetrated Stiles arm, but he didn´t feel any pain, he was now in shock, every nerve on his stopped working, in seconds everything will end.

-Mom- whispered Stiles. Stiles saw his mom, in that bed.

-I promise I´ll be okay- said Stiles mother in a whisper.

-I´ll take you school-

-I´ll help you with your homework-

-I´ll be always with you- whispered the woman while her eyes shut down.

-WHAT´S GOING ON! - Cried Sheriff Stilinski surrounding with his arms the convulsing body firing foam at the mouth.

-IT´S NORMAL, RIGHT, ITS NO…NORMAL- said Lydia with shaking voice.

-I´m so sorry- whispered Sarah.

-The bite, is blood is different, he can´t be turn into a vampire-

-NO!- Cried Sheriff Stilinski embraced to his son´s body.

-DEREK!- said Allison.

-DEREK, OH GOD! DEREK!-

Derek opened his eyes and turned to Allison.

-THE BITE, DEREK, YOU CAN DO IT, YOU´RE AN ALPHA-

-SHE´S RIGHT- added Scott at the time a claw tore his chest skin and growled in pain.

Derek turned back in human, and stared at Stiles pale cheeks, they used to be pinky, full of life, the boy with the dark past who although the things he went thought was still able to smile always and make jokes, was now there inexpressive shaking, with foam in his mouth.

-NO DEREK! - Stopped Isaac with Derek took Stiles arm without noticing his acts.

-REMEMBER WHAT DR. D SAID! - screamed over the crowd, avoiding an arrow.

-HE SAID THAT…. HE SAID THAT…-

-STILES COULDN´T BE TURN IN A WEREWOLF, IF HE GOT THE BITE HE WOULD DIE-

-HE´S IS DYING ANYWAY- replied Lydia.

-HE WOULD DIE, HE WOULD DIE- repeated Derek.

-HE CAN´T BE TURN-

-NO! - Shouted Isaac, at the time Stiles let go a gasp, Derek shifted back into his werewolf form and bite hard, letting the poison ran through his fangs inside the red hood boy veins.

Stiles coughed and the foam stopped flowing from his mouth.

-What now? - said Sheriff Stilinski.

-It worked?-

Derek turned back and gasped.

-I don´t know-

The darkness begun vanishing, being replaced by the sun light.

-Honey is the sun, don´t separate from me- said Sarah at the time she and Dylan started to become gassy.

-STILES! - cried Dylan.

-DYLAN- said Stiles voice energetically, sitting.

-STILES! - said Sherriff Stilinski.

Stiles opened his eyes, and the light struck then, lights color, smells, sounds, it was so much, too much, moving his hands, there was something different in then, there was something different about himself.

-Your eyes- said Derek, smirking.

-They´re gray- said.

Stiles leaned, and looked and saw the armies fighting.

-YOUR ALIVE YOU BASTARD, I´LL KILL YOU, I´LL YOU NOW, AND EVERY FUCKING TIME YOU CAME FROM DEAD AGAIN- shouted Collin.

-OPEN- said Stiles, to Lydia, at the time Dylan throw his hands around Stiles neck.

-What?-

-I can´t opened now- he didn´t have to try it, he knew what would happen if he tried to touch the mountain ash dust.

With shaking hands Lydia did what Stiles said, and opened the circle. Collin took his chance to lung back Scott, Allison and Scott, and appeared in front of the circle, prepared to kill Stiles.

-Where are you? - said Surprised when he didn´t found him out.

-Behind you- said Stiles, serious.

He could see farther, farther than before, understand feelings and decisions, away, two miles ahead, a big truck was coming near the park, there was powerful magic inside it.

-KILL HIM- cried Collin at the remaining wolves.

All the werewolves turned to Stiles, who giggled to them, all awed scared.

-I TOLD YOU KILL HIM-

The wolves, ran after Stiles, but before they could do anything Scott appeared and roared to them, making them step back, many ran to the woods and others to the streets, just fifty more or less staid.

-Traitor- accused Collin. But before he could end his phrase Scott already ripped his throat out. Breathing in and out, saw his hands covered by blood.

-You did it- said Stiles.

-You must now pay the price- explained.

-You´re now they´re Fenrir, you can´t let them down-

-I´m know- agreed Scott at the time his eyes flashed Green.

-You´re also responsible for those who just leaked-

-I´ll find them- nodded Scott.

-I´m your Fenrir now- growled Scott.

-Mom, I smell Achak over there- said Dylan.

Stiles turned, he wasn´t able to see Dylan, but why did he knew where was pointing at?

Everyone stunned still looked at stiles.

-Very well- said the voice of a man over a tree, a Native American man was stared down at them gigling, the truck was closer.

-YOU! - said the Argents and the werewolves at once, pointing at him.

-YOU KNOW HIM? - said again. Achak laughed

-I did all this- explained jumping from the tree.

-I told Brandon how to create a windigo, of course didn´t gave him the whole information or it wouldn´t be so funny-

-I needed to gathered both werewolves and Argents in one place-

-That´s why I told you about the pack gathering in beacon- said to the Argents.

-Of course you didn´t believe me, it helped it the mail that the girl Allison sent you- laughed again.

-Robert why are you doing all this? - said Ms. Morrell.

-Achak- said Stiles.

-Means spirit-

-Oh you already know how to catch info from people- replied Achak.

-Impressive-

-You Stiles! I did it because of you-

-I need it someone like me-

-And why did you had to do all this in first place? - demanded the boy angry.

-Because of that, I wanted the new Saniskah to hate me, otherwise it wouldn´t work, I needed it to hate me, the Argents and the wolves, to end his stupid war once for all-

-So you want me to kill you? - said Stiles.

-If you wanted to die why didn´t you just pulled a gun in damn your brain by yourself?-

-I jumped inside a volcano for god sake! - screamed Achak.

-I can´t die, I´m trying to die for at least two hundred years-

-And I can´t, but now I know, there always will be a Saniskah in this world-

-You and I are now equals, you´re strong enough to kill me-

Stiles snorted.

-What´s so funny? - demanded Achak angry.

-You´re not going to me make me kill you-

-You must do it- demanded Achak while the blood slide down his lip.

-I can fight all what you want, but no I won't kill you- replied Stiles, a new wound appeared in the forehead of Achak, Stiles listened the truck more near, and now he knew what kind of magic was inside then looked at Ms. Morrell.

-What´s going on? - said Sheriff Stilinski looking at Achak´s wounds

-They´re fighting- explained Derek.

-That´s impossible, they´re not moving- replied the man-

-They´re doing it, it´s just that our eyes are unable to catch their movements- said the Wolf impressed.

An enormous hole was opened in the ground next to Scott and Allison, then Stiles and Achak´s clothes was covered by dirt.

-That´s amazing, the story said they were fast, but I didn´t had Idea about how much-

-Lydia close the line- ordered Stiles.

The girl go to close the line Scott Allison and Boyd where inside it, how that happened?

-What are we doing in here? - said Allison.

-He putted us inside, is trying to protect us-

-You are pretty Smart Achak- said Stiles.

-After all you´re a Saniskah-

-So you know, the wars are useless-

-Don´t try to be cool with me boy, I´ve been a Saniskah centuries before you were born- Another a scratch appeared on Achak´s chest. The truck was turning the corner.

-I know- smirked Stiles.

-That´s why you know that everything has a price-

-So you did it, you played with us as toys from the beginning just to release your selfish soul- A bruise appeared on Stiles eye.

-You had 200 hundred years, and out there, is still war, is still cancer, you could do such great things, but you didn´t- The truck got inside. The park.

-That´s why I´m not going to kill you, that´s the price you have to pay for yours selfishness- said Stiles.

-LET ME OUT- Cried out Achak, everyone looked around, where did he go? He was just a second in there, talking to stiles and now, he was missing.

-HAVE A NICE ETENERNITY- said Stiles with rough voice.

From the truck came a group of people with black clothes.

-Is that? - asked aiming at Stiles with weird guns.

-No, he´s already inside- said Stiles.

-It´s impossible- replied one of the men.

-You! You´re the Deaton´s girl- said one of the men.

-The boy is right, you already have the creature inside the truck- explained the girl smirking with sadness.

-Now take him out of here! - demanded.

-As you say miss- agreed the man, shoving the others inside and disappearing.

-So, those are the wiccans?- asked Stiles intrigued.

Ms. Morrell nodded.

-They worked with my dad-

-When Achak told us that there was nothing we could do to stop the birth of the Saniskah I call them for help-

-So they came with his truck filled with mountain ash dust to, to take it away-

-So that´s all? - said Bathilde, laughing.

-That´s the thing that supposed to kill us all?-

-No, the thing that supposed to kill you all is me- replied Stiles giggling, Bathilde shrugged.

-It´s time to go, this war is over- mused Stiles looking at everyone.

-I can go through the whole country in ten minutes if I want, so if I know that you´re causing more troubles-

-I´ll lock you in a smaller place than him- The remaining Argents paled.

-GO! - ordered and the Argents begun to run.

Victoria jogged to Chris and Allison, and hugged them.

-Thanks- said Christopher to Stiles with tears in his eyes, the boy smiled to them.

Then something invisible tug his blood splattered blood.

-Hey buddy, you have been pretty brave- said Stiles, hugging Dylan.

-Stiles I don´t want to go-Stiles showed his arm to Dylan

-Here- said.

-I want to see you one last time- said Stiles, Dylan bite but this time Stiles didn´t felt anything, and in front of him Dylan and Sarah appeared.

-I´m going to miss you so much- said Stiles with choked voice.

-Me too- replied Dylan.

-I promise I´ll do my best to find a way to make you exist in daylight- added Stiles.

-Well maybe we could move in to beacon hills- suggested Sarah.

-Really? - said Dylan and Stiles at once, cheered.

-But we have to go home first and pickup our stuffs- explained Sarah, Dylan hugged Stiles one last time.

-thanks for taking care of my child- said Sarah kissing Stiles cheek taking her child´s hand and walking away of the park.

-I…umm…- Scott cleared his throat.

-Stiles… I´m… so…sor- Stiles turned and surrounded Scott with his arms.

-I´m glad that you´re ok- said Scott.

-I´m glad you too- replied Stiles smirking.

-Scott- said Melissa running to hug her child, giving little punches in his chest while she cried.

-Mom, you´re embarrassing me in front of my pack- said Scott ashamed.

-I don´t care, you´re grounded until you´re fifty- said the woman crying.

Stiles turned, in a circle of mountain ash dust were his dad, Derek and Lydia looking at him still surprised.

-I don´t bite- said smirking.

-Son, I thought that I lost you and I…- Sherriff Stilinski sniffed.

-I´m pathetic it suppose that a father take care of his son but I´m… I´m a sheriff for god sake-

-Don't worry dad- replied Stiles laughing.

-Oh! I really needed a shower- said Melissa drying her hair while she came out of the bathroom.

-You look better- replied Sherriff Stilinski.

-Come a try my brownies- said Victoria downstairs.

-I´ll be there in a minute- yelled Melissa.

-I have to thank you for everything- mused Melissa looking at Mr. Stilinski.

-I didn´t do anything- said the man embarrassed.

-You did, you take care of me, I´m happy that our sons are friends because if it wasn´t like that, we wouldn´t meet each other-

-I´m happy too that everything went fine- said Sheriff Stilinski with soft voice, leaning to kiss Melissa McCall and made her sigh like a teenager.

-Oh Sherriff! - said the woman laughing.

-I wanted to tell you- said Scott and Allison at once in Scott´s room.

-oh sorry, you first- said Scott.

-No you- said Allison- lacing her hands with his.

-I´m sorry for everything- said Scott.

-No, I´m the one did it wrong-

-No Allison you don´t have to…-

-Scott it doesn´t matter, said the girl-

-I love you, and I just want to be happy with you, no matter what you are, and no matter that I´m now like a mother to a random group of wolf´s where ironically my mom is part of-

-I love you Scott, that all- whispered at the time Scott kissed her, smiling to himself for being so lucky

Stiles knocked the Hale´s house door. Peter opened.

-Shouldn´t you be at Scott´s? - Said Stiles with soft voice, Peter looked back surprised.

-Oh! Yeah! - He said uncountable.

-I think we should go now- mused Peter.

-Come on- ordered.

-But I want to thanks Stiles- said Isaac.

-Later Isaac, we have a party to go, and I always wanted to know what the Argents use to cook- said passing by Stiles followed by Isaac and Boyd.

Stiles stepped in.

-Derek? - mused the boy walking in slowly.

-I thought you would be with Lydia- said Derek´s voice from the living room.

-Oh come on, don´t tell me that you´re jealous- snorted Stiles.

-I told you that it was okay for you to be with her- said Derek serious.

-Derek- said Stiles with sorrow.

-I´m sorry ok, it just happened I didn´t felt anything I swear- gasped Stiles.

-It´s not that Stiles, I don´t want you to get in trouble-

-And I can´t give you, what see can-

-Oh! - said Stiles uncomfortable.

-Yeah, that! - said Derek.

-You´ll want to have a family, and I bet they´ll be as mad as you- smirked Derek.

-I already have a family- whispered Stiles.

-And it´s my dad, and Scott….-

-And you Derek-

Before Derek could notice it, Stiles was hugging him, with tears in his eyes.

-Please don´t leave me Derek, Achak already say it, I can´t die, and I can´t imagine how could be the eternity without you-

-When you got so cheesy? - Derek laughed.

-Since I discovered that it doesn´t matter because I can kick your sour ass when I want-

-Oh-

-I can still rip out your throat you know? - said Derek smirking.

-I don´t what said the freaking Apache, I can do it-

-Of course you do-

-Now, you´re the only thing in the world that can hurt me- gasped Stiles, getting closer to Derek, finding his eyes with his. Derek bite his low lip. Stiles skimmed Derek´s stubble with his fingertips.

-Stiles…- gasped Derek unable to push his eyes away from the boy´s face.

-I thought I would die, when Allison told me you kissed Lydia- Derek´s eyes flashed Blue.

-And I´m sure that I died when I saw you in the floor over your blood- Derek vision turned clear, and a tear slide down from the corner of his eyes, they were so close that Stiles could felt Derek´s warm breath over his face.

-I thought I wouldn't cry again in my life after my family´s-

-I thought I wouldn´t fell in love, and neither from a Human-

-shhh!- said Stiles leaning closer, and pressing his lips against Derek´s, lacing their bodies together, feeling Derek´s nose against his neck, nibbling the way from Stiles neck to the end of his jaw, Stiles gasped, berthing in and out uncontrollable.

-Stiles…- whispered Derek to Stiles ear.

-I love you- mused softly feeling his heart breaking his ribcage after that statement

-I love you too Derek-

-I love you too-


End file.
